La aventura continua
by Fictionuser
Summary: Los niños elegidos regresan al mundo digital. ¿Qué les deparará esta nueva aventura? ¿Conseguirán salvar a los demás niños elegidos? ¿Descubrirán quién está detrás de todo lo que sucede? Leed y descubrid,amigos. Capítulo 24 subido.
1. -Capítulo 1-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Todo merece la pena si os gusta. Acepto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención.**

 **Estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.**

Esta historia no sigue exactamente la misma historia que Tri, aún así espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Nos vemos y nos leemos :)

 **-Capítulo 1-**

 _Tai_

El despertador volvió a sonar. "Mierda, estoy muy cansado", pensó Taichi Yagami. Alargó su mano y empezó a palpar por toda la mesita para apagar el maldito despertador.

"Es la tercera vez que suena, si no me levanto llegaré tarde". Miró el techo de su litera, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos. Escuchó los suaves ronquidos de Agumon, que dormía en la cama superior.

Era tan relajante y estaba tan cómodo en la cama, que se quedó completamente dormido sin apenas darse cuenta.

 _Kari_

Aún le sobraban algunos minutos. Había desayunado con Gatomon, ayudado a su madre con la colada y preparado la comida para su hermano y ella.

-Ha vuelto a quedarse dormido.- Kari sabía que Gatomon no estaba preguntando, aquello era una afirmación.

-Así es. Todas las mañanas la misma historia.- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.- Desde que volvisteis Tai duerme mejor y más tranquilo. Os echaba de menos, os echabamos de menos.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Gatomon se acercó a ella y se abrazó a las piernas de Kari con cariño. Kari se puso a su altura y le acarició la cabeza.

-Le despertamos, no?- preguntó Gatomon.

-¡Por supuesto! No queremos que Tai llegue tarde el último día de clase antes de que empiecen las Navidades.- dijo Kari mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Entraron a su habitación, observando el caos en el que sólo Tai era capaz de vivir. Su hermano afirmaba que era capaz de encontrar todo lo que necesitara. Kari tenía sus dudas, no creía que alguien pudiera encontrar nada ahí.

Se acercó hasta la cama de su hermano mayor y lo movió un poco.

-Hermano, sabes que llegamos tarde otra vez?- Kari decía "llegamos" porque era incapaz de dejarlo solo aunque más de una vez se hubiera dicho que merecía llevarse un susto, ya que era muy despreocupado. Pero le quería y le apreciaba demasiado, así que otra mañana más Kari estaba allí intentando levantarlo.

Tai estaba profundamente dormido. "Pero si he oído hace nada su despertador".

-Deja que te ayude Kari, a veces hay que tomar medidas desesperadas.- dijo Gatomon con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _Tai_

Tai corría hacia la portería con un dominio total del balón. El marcador estaba en empate, tenía que hacer lo posible para otorgar la victoria a su equipo. En la grada todos sus amigos estaban animandole, incluso los digimons.

Yamato observaba con atención el partido con un aire indiferente, aunque Tai sabía que nadie le había obligado a ir, Gabumon animaba a su lado.

Izzy como siempre estaba con el portátil, Tai supuso que estaría haciendo anotaciones sobre el partido para comentarlo con el cuando terminara. Aunque Tentomon estaba a su lado, tenía la vista fija en el terreno de juego.

Kari y TK estaban sentados uno junto al otro (demasiado juntos). Kari llevaba su cámara de fotos y disparaba constantemente. De vez en cuando le enseñaba alguna fotografía a TK, que dejaba de prestar atención al resto del mundo para hacer caso únicamente a Kari. Patamon y Gatomon, que estaban a sus pies compartían una bolsa de galletas.

Joe había decidido aparcar sus estudios y también había ido a verle. No le acompañaba su misteriosa novia, pero parecía que estaba feliz por ir al partido con sus amigos. Gomamon reía, viendo las caras de preocupación constante de Joe.

Mimi llevaba unos pompones rosa enormes, de vez en cuando cantaba alguna canción e intentaba que sus amigos se unieran. Kari lo intentó, pero era demasiado vergonzoso incluso para ella. Palmon en cambio, la acompañaba con otros dos pompones.

Meiko estaba al lado de Mimi, roja como un tomate. Observaba con curiosidad el partido con Meicoomon en sus brazos.

Sora era la que más le animaba. Gritaba cuando le hacían alguna falta a Tai y había celebrado como nadie su gol. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, debido a la tensión del partido. Tai no pudo evitar fijarse más de la cuenta en ella. Piyomon aleteaba a su lado, ella era feliz estando al lado de Sora.

Tai volvió a concentrarse en el partido. Se detuvo enfrente de la portería el tiempo suficiente para orientar el balón y chutar. La pelota iba a la portería a gran velocidad, Tai sabía que entraría de lleno.

De pronto sintió un dolor atroz en la pierna, unos pinchazos insoportables.

Despertó de golpe, incorporándose con brusquedad. Se golpeó la cabeza con el techo de la litera y pudo escuchar como Agumon también se despertaba.

-¡Ahh!- gritó, conteniendo las lágrimas. Ahora no sabía que le dolía más, si la pierna o la cabeza.

Pudo escuchar unas risas a su derecha. Kari y Gatomon sonreían con socarronería.

-¿Crees que estas son maneras de despertar a tu hermano?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-No.- respondió Kari con sinceridad.- Esta es la manera de despertar a mi hermano. Ahora vístete o ambos llegaremos tarde.

Tai comprendió en ese momento que Kari tenía razón.

-Podrías haberme despertado antes.- dijo mientras se vestía a toda velocidad.

De pronto, un zapato le dio de pleno en la cabeza. Agumon y Gatomon empezaron a reírse. El zapato se lo había lanzado Kari, que lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente.

-No te olvides de los zapatos, hermano.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta para que Tai terminara de cambiarse.

-Lo tenías merecido.- dijeron Gatomon y Agumon al mismo tiempo.

-Lo sé. A veces hablo sin pensar.

-Más bien siempre.- respondió Agumon.-¡Au!- gritó frotándose la cabeza.

Esta vez, fue Tai quien le había lanzado uno de sus zapatos.


	2. -Capítulo 2-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Todo merece la pena si os gusta. Acepto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención.**

 **Estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.**

Esta historia no sigue exactamente la misma historia que Tri, aún así espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Nos vemos y nos leemos :)

 **-Capítulo 2-**

 _Meiko_

Volvió a mirarse el reloj con impaciencia. Sabía que ir con Tai y Kari al colegio implicaba llegar siempre sin apenas tiempo. Pero hoy tenía la sensación de que venían más tarde de lo normal. No se dio cuenta, pero volvió a mirarse el reloj.

"No importa, vale la pena esperar para poder verle."

-Venga, hermano. Meiko nos está esperando.

Ahí estaban. A Meiko se le aceleró el pulso y pudo notar un tenue calor en su estómago y sus mejillas. Pese a que ya llevaba algunos meses con ellos y los consideraba sus amigos, todavía se ponía nerviosa cada vez que veía a Taichi.

Pudo ver como se acercaban. Meiko solo tenía ojos para Tai. Como siempre, llevaba su castaño pelo despeinado, un botón de la camisa desabrochada y la corbata algo suelta.

"Está guapo. Siempre lo está."

 _Tai_

Llegaron al lado de Meiko. Ambos estaban acalorados, habían bajado muy deprisa. Tai saludo a Meiko con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. Hoy habéis bajado muy justos.- dijo Meiko. Acto seguido se puso colorada.

Tai no pudo evitar sonreirle más ampliamente. Le hacía gracia que cada vez que Meiko hiciera una aportación, sus mejillas delataran la vergüenza que sentía al expresarse en público.

Era una chica bonita, cualquiera era capaz de darse cuenta de eso. Tenía el pelo largo, oscuro y liso que contrastaba con su piel de marfil y escondía sus pequeños ojos tras unas gafas. El rubor le daba un toque de color a su rostro, le quedaba bien.

-La culpa es de mi hermano, hoy casi no se levanta.- dijo Kari fingiendo enfado.

-Oye iba a hacerlo.- dijo Tai a la defensiva.- Tarde o temprano.- esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

-Eso es lo de menos.- dijo Meiko.

Tai la observó con una sonrisa juguetona, a Meiko casi le da un vuelco el corazón.

-Oye,¿ cómo lleváis eso de correr?

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Pocos segundos después los tres iban hacía la escuela corriendo, pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

 _Sora_

Quedaban aún cuatro minutos para que empezaran las clases. Sora se abrazó a si misma, hacía mucho frío hoy.

-Vendrán todos, ¿no?.- preguntó Yamato.

-¡Claro! Mañana empiezan las vacaciones, no nos perderíamos tu concierto benéfico por nada del mundo.- contestó Sora con una sonrisa.

El rostro del joven se suavizó. Parecía mentira que Yamato siguiera siendo un chico con tanto miedo a la soledad. "Es normal, le costó mucho abrirse a nosotros y ahora no quiere perdernos", pensó Sora con cariño.

-Gracias.- dijo Matt mientras le cogía una mano con cariño.

Sora no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Pese a que ella le había regalado galletas en la Navidad de hace unos años, todavía no había aclarado que sentía por Matt.

Era un chico muy atractivo. Con los años cada vez lo era más. Alto, rubio y con unos ojos azules que transmitían paz y tranquilidad. Le costaba sonreír, pero cuando lo hacía se convertía en un chico aún más guapo.

Salieron juntos algunas veces e incluso llegaron a besarse, pero no terminó de funcionar. En parte porque aún eran demasiado jóvenes como para pensar en esas cosas.

Continuaron siendo muy buenos amigos, Tai y Matt tenían a Sora como su mejor amiga. Ella conocía cosas de ellos que el resto no sabían. Desde hacía muchos años su relación era inquebrantable.

El tema sentimental de Yamato y Sora se había quedado aparcado, hasta que ambos estuvieran preparados o supieran que sentían realmente.

Escucharon como alguien subía rápidamente las escaleras.

-Taichi.- dijeron Matt y Sora a la vez.

No subió solo, Meiko le acompañaba. Matt observó a Tai, todavía con la mano de Sora entrelazada.

-Tío, casi no lo consigues hoy. Y casi haces llegar tarde a Meiko.

La aludida se pudo roja, en cambio Tai tenía cara de pocos amigos. Parecía que no le había hecho gracia la broma.

-Lo siento Meiko. La próxima vez puedes marcharte sin nosotros.- dijo Tai.

A continuación hizo algo que ni Sora ni Matt esperaban, le puso a Meiko un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja. Fue un gesto natural e inocente, pero era algo que jamás le había hecho a alguna chica que no fuera Sora.

-Así mejor.- dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

Sí, efectivamente era posible que Meiko se pusiera aún más roja de lo que estaba. Pudo sentir como Matt soltaba su mano.

-Nos vemos luego. Meiko, tu clase está en el piso de abajo.

Meiko pareció darse cuenta del detalle en ese mismo momento. Se colocó las gafas y se despidió con una sonrisa de sus dos amigos.

Sora seguía ahí plantada, sin creer lo que acababa de ver. ¿Acaso a Tai le gustaba Meiko?

Tai era muy cercano a sus amigos y aunque nunca hubiera visto que le hiciera algo así a Mimi, no tenía problema en abrazar y ser cercano cuando era necesario.

"Es solo una amiga." pensó Sora.

Sin embargo, sintió un nudo en el estómago, una sensación desagradable. Tai hacía mucho que no tenía un gesto así con ella.

¿Estaba celosa?


	3. -Capítulo 3-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Todo merece la pena si os gusta. Acepto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención.**

 **Estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.**

Esta historia no sigue exactamente la misma historia que Tri, aún así espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Nos vemos y nos leemos :)

 ** _Aquí os dejo con el tercer capítulo, algo más largo que el resto. Disfrutadlo y no dudéis en comentar, es genial saber que hay alguien que te lee y disfruta con tu historia_** _._

 _Besos._

 **-Capítulo 3-**

 _Tai_

Eran celos, estaba celoso.

Pensó con tranquilidad lo que acababa de hacer. Se avergonzó de si mismo al instante, se había comportado como un crío.

"Encima no me siento mejor por haberlo hecho".

La culpa era suya, únicamente de él. Fue Tai quien invitó a Sora a entregarle las galletas a Yamato aquellas navidades. El lo hizo por ayudarla, pero poco tiempo después descubrió que estaba molesto con esa situación.

Desde que Matt y Sora empezaron a salir juntos hacían planes sin el constantemente. Iban a un concierto, al cine, a cenar o a algún parque. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

No es que le dejaran de lado, ni mucho menos, pero Tai se sentía desplazado. Seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Sora y Yamato seguía siendo su persona de confianza, pero todo era diferente.

Tiempo después descubrió que incluso se besaban. Fue un día al parque a hacer ejercicio y los pilló en un banco dándose un beso, el cambió de dirección ya que no quería saludar ni interrumpir aquel momento. No le gustó ver a Matt besando a Sora.

Aún así se alegraba de que sus dos mejores amigos fueran felices el uno con el otro. Aunque muy en el fondo notaba un nudo constante en el estómago cuando los veía juntos.

No podía negar que no se alegró cuando ambos amigos le comentaron que no iban a salir más como pareja, puesto que se veían muy jóvenes y ambos necesitaban entenderse y saber lo que sentían.

Era egoísta admitirlo, pero desde aquel día a Tai le mejoró notablemente el humor. Había recuperado a sus dos mejores amigos, había recuperado a Sora.

-¿No entras, Tai?

Salió de golpe de sus ensoñaciones, estaba completamente solo en el pasillo y Sora le observaba desde la puerta de clase con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- dijo mientras se acercaba.

 _Yamato_

Las clases pasaban con lentitud, la mañana se estaba haciendo eterna. En días como ese Yamato se arrepentía de haberse sentado cerca de la ventana,ya que cuando una clase era aburrida se ponía a observar lo que sucedía en el exterior porque cualquier cosa era más apasionante que los problemas de aritmética.

Miraba con detenimiento el vuelo de los pájaros, intentaba encontrarle alguna forma concreta a alguna nube, observaba a otros compañeros en la clase de gimnasia o, simplemente, se ponía a pensar.

Estaba nervioso, realmente nervioso. Hoy iba a dar un concierto, y no uno cualquiera. Las entradas se habían vendido a un precio relativamente barato y se habían agotado todas. Los beneficios conseguidos con la venta de dichas entradas irían destinados a alguna causa benéfica.

También venderían dulces, tartas, chocolate caliente, snacks y bebidas. Aquella idea había sido de Mimi y Sora, ellas mismas junto a Kari y Meiko ayudarían a vender las cosas.

Aquel dinero iría destinado a los gastos que generaba el concierto.

Después del concierto habría una fiesta. Uno de los componentes de la banda de Matt pasaba parte de su tiempo libre ejerciendo de Dj, y la verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien. Además habían alquilado el local durante todo el día así que iban a aprovecharlo al máximo.

Quitarían las sillas y las mesas y despejarían la pista. Tendrían una barra en la que venderían bebida. De la compra de las bebidas se encargaban Koushiro y Tai.

Sabía que Izzy era responsable, así que esperaba que pudiera disuadir al cabezón de Tai en su idea de llevar algo de alcohol.

El timbre que marcaba el final de las clases y el inicio de las vacaciones hizo que volviera de golpe a la tierra.

-Disfrutad de las vacaciones. -dijo en tono monótono el profesor.- Pasadlo bien. Espero que seáis capaces de distribuir vuestro tiempo entre el ocio y el estudio.

"Lo dudo, el lunes volvemos al digimundo", pensó con emoción.

 _Kari_

-¡Kari! - gritó una voz aguda a su espalda.

No era necesario girarse, sabía de sobra que se trataba de Mimi.

-Hola Mimi- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a por Gatomon, verdad? ¿La traerás a la comida?

-¡Claro! Además, si fuera sin ella no me lo perdonaría; le encanta ese restaurante.

-Será genial. ¡Todas juntas a comer!- dijo Mimi mientras daba palmadas con entusiasmo.- Podremos hablar de todo lo de esta noche.- abrazó a Kari con cariño.- Nos vemos luego, voy a por Palmon.

-Hasta luego.

Esperó con paciencia a su amigo Tk, quien había ido a invitar a una amiga a ver el concierto con el. Apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Supongo que te ha dicho que sí.- dijo Kari con una sonrisa.

-Así es. Te acompaño a casa si quieres.

-¡Genial! ¿Tenemos que esperar a tu hermano?

-No. Matt va directamente a ensayar con su banda.- dijo mientras se tocaba la nuca.

-Bien, pues vámonos. Así puedes contarme con todo lujo de detalles cómo ha sido la propuesta de cita y todo lo que te ha dicho ella.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Tk sonrió, tomó un poco de aire y empezó con su narración.

 _Mimi_

Acababan de llegar y no veían a nadie. Como siempre habían llegado cinco minutos tarde, hacía un frío de mil demonios.

-Entremos Palmon, puede que ya estén dentro.

Efectivamente así era, sus amigas estaban sentadas en la mesa en la que solían comer. Se recibieron con sonrisas y abrazos. Cualquiera diría que hacía menos de una hora que no se veían.

Hablaron de cosas banales, los deberes que les habían mandado para las vacaciones y como les había ido el día, mientras decidían y pedían la comida. Con la llegada de los primeros platos, el gesto de Mimi cambió.

-Bien, hablemos de cosas importantes.- dijo mientras se ponía la servilleta en las piernas.- ¿Qué os vais a poner esta noche?- preguntó con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Todas rieron incómodas. Era algo en lo que habían pensado mucho, se trataba de un concierto sí, pero luego se haría una fiesta.

No habían ido a muchas fiestas, por lo que no tenían muy claro que es lo que debían ponerse. Mimi observó divertida el rostro de sus amigas. Cuando vivió en Estados Unidos fue a algunas fiestas, por lo que conocía bastante sobre el tema.

-Vaya, vuestras caras son un mapa. Realmente habéis ido a muy pocas fiestas.

De Kari pudo entenderlo, pues aún era muy joven para ir a una fiesta. Miró a Meiko y Sora que compartían el tono rosado de sus mejillas.

-Bueno- dijo Sora a la defensiva.- he ido a algún concierto, alguna cena, alguna fiesta de fin de año…

-Sora, no es lo mismo.- dijo Mimi interrumpiendo a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa.

-Yo no he ido nunca a ninguna.- dijo Meiko con sinceridad.

Mimi observó a sus amigas con cariño. Meiko y Sora, pese a ser una año mayor a ella, parecía que no eran conscientes de que se habían convertido en dos mujeres. Kari en cambio observaba a Mimi con emoción, pues era la primera fiesta a la que le dejaban ir (aunque ella y Tk tuvieran que volver antes).

-Bueno. Todo tiene solución.- dijo Mimi levantándose con gesto dramático de la mesa.- Menos mal que me tenéis a mi y que tenemos libre toda la tarde. Todas iréis preciosas esta noche, nos cambiaremos y nos arreglaremos en mi casa. Después de esto todas me deberéis un favor enorme.- dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

-Nosotras también queremos ponernos guapas.- dijeron las digimons.

Mimi asintió.

-Algo haremos con vosotras, tranquilas.

Todas sonrieron con cariño a Mimi, mucho más tranquilas.

-Será una tarde muy larga.- dijo Sora.

-Sí- reconoció Mimi.- y voy a disfrutar como una niña.

Siguieron comiendo y hablando de todo un poco, estaban emocionadas. Esperaban que fuera una noche inolvidable.

 _Izzy_

Agumon y Tentomon observaban la escena con curiosidad. Sus dos amigos estaban manteniendo una discusión en uno de los pasillos del supermercado.

Tai le había propuesto hacía un par de minutos la posibilidad de comprar bebida alcohólica. Pese a que Koushiro le había ayudado a hacerle un documento identificativo falso, no suponía que su amigo llegara a planteárselo en serio.

-Me niego Tai.- dijo en tono tajante.- Si por cualquier motivo sucediera algo esta noche, la culpa sería nuestra.

-Hablas como Joe. Eres un aguafiestas.- dijo molesto.

-Bien. Por lo menos uno de los dos lo hace.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Se observaron con dureza durante unos segundos. Tai cambió el gesto. Koushiro lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que iba a lanzar su última bala, iba a negociar con él.

-Deja que por lo menos compre algo para nosotros. Una botella o dos.- dijo con tono de súplica. - Tk y Kari lo tendrán absolutamente prohibido. Mimi y tú podéis elegir si queréis beber o no. Esto es cosa de mayores.

Esa última frase le hizo gracia a Izzy, quien esbozó una sonrisa. "Pero si solo tiene un año más que yo."

No supo si fue por la cara de su amigo o por el pobre argumento que le había dado, pero aceptó. Sabía que todos sus amigos querían pasarlo bien hoy, así que no quería convertirse en el "aguafiestas". Para eso ya tenían a Joe, quien seguro que en cuanto se enterara que Tai había comprado dos botellas de alcohol le daría una charla sobre los efectos negativos que podría causar. "Ese será suficiente castigo para Tai, aguantar la charla de Joe", pensó divertido mientras visualizaba la escena.

-¡Genial! ¡Será genial, ya lo verás!.

Se dirigieron a la cola para pagar con el carnet que Izzy le había hecho a Tai. Según ese documento, Tai ya tenía la edad suficiente para poder consumir alcohol.

Por suerte la cajera estaba demasiado pendiente de Tai como para prestarle mucha atención al carnet.

Izzy estaba molesto, estuvo tentado de estampar el carnet en la cara a la cajera para que viera el maravilloso trabajo que había hecho. No lo hizo. Aguantó estoico todo el numerito de los ojitos que la cajera le hacía a su amigo, quien no parecía darse cuenta del flirteo que estaba teniendo lugar. "Siempre será nuestro líder, pero hay cosas de las que no se da cuenta".

-Al final no nos ha servido de mucho el carnet.- dijo Tai mientras tiraba en la basura el número de teléfono que le había apuntado la cajera.

-¿Lo tiras?

-No era mi tipo, Izzy.

Koushiro observó a su amigo. Tai le sonrió con aprecio.

-Venga, vamos a casa. Tenemos que prepararnos y cambiarnos.

Empezaron a caminar y Tai se detuvo de golpe. Observó la bolsa del supermercado con las dos botellas de alcohol. A continuación miró a Izzy con una sonrisa maliciosa, supo al instante que se le había ocurrido una de sus "brillantes" ideas.

-¿Sabes? Si mi madre me ve entrando con esto a casa se me va a caer el pelo. Podrías guardar las botellas en tu mochila, luego paso por tu casa y las cargo yo.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Koushiro le miró molesto. No quería aceptar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-De acuerdo.

Tai dio un salto emocionado, ambos amigos continuaron su camino de vuelta a casa.


	4. -Capítulo 4-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Todo merece la pena si os gusta. Acepto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención.**

 **Estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.**

Esta historia no sigue exactamente la misma historia que Tri, aún así espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Nos vemos y nos leemos :)

 **-Capítulo 4-**

 _Tk_

Takeru observó satisfecho su reflejo en el espejo. Aún así tenía la sensación de que se había arreglado más de lo necesario. Iba a ser su primera fiesta y no sabía muy bien que es lo que debía llevar para un evento así.

-Arréglate, pero no te pases.- le había dicho su hermano.

"Es fácil decirlo".

Se había inspirado en su hermano para vestirse. Llevaba una camisa blanca sencilla y unos vaqueros ceñidos de color negro. Había rematado su atuendo con uno de sus sombreros preferidos. El móvil vibró, indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

 _Que ganas tengo de ver el concierto. Espero que esta vez no canceles nuestro encuentro :P_

Tk sonrió ante el mensaje que le había enviado Ami. La última vez que había quedado con ella tuvo que cancelar su cita debido a la aparición de los digimon.

Se guardó el móvil y cogió la cartera. Se dirigió al salón para despedirse de su madre.

-Estás muy guapo hijo.

-Gracias mamá. Venga Patamon, vamonos.

Patamon voló hacía Tk, abandonando el regazo de Natsuko.

-¡Pasadlo bien!

Ambos salieron a la calle, el frío viento les azotó.

-Hace mucho frío hoy.- dijo Patamon mientras empezaba a temblar.

-Anda, ven.

Takeru abrió un poco su abrigo para que Patamon pudiera meterse dentro. Le gustaba sentir la respiración de su compañero, era agradable. No pudo evitar entristecerse al recordar cuando Patamon estuvo infectado. Pese a que parecía que todos los digimon habían logrado recuperarse, no era seguro que fuera algo que no volviera a suceder. Patamon observó a Tk con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Piensas en la infección. Lo haces muy a menudo.

Era increíble ver como con el paso de los años Patamon podía leerle como un libro abierto.

-Sí. Me duele imaginar que estuvimos a punto de perderos a todos.

-No vas a perderme Tk. Nunca lo harás.- añadió Patamon con seguridad.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegaron a casa de Kari. Llamó al timbre, esperando a que su amiga saliera.

-Hola Takeru.

La madre de Kari había salido a recibirles con una sonrisa.

-Pasad, Kari estará lista en seguida. Meiko también está esperando.

-Gracias señora Yagami.

Colgó el abrigo y se dirigió al salón. Meiko estaba sentada en el sofá con Meicoomon en sus brazos, cuando vio a Takeru y Patamon se levantó a saludarlos. Vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga y una falda había recogido un poco el pelo y llevaba un maquillaje suave.

No estaba acostumbrado a verla tan arreglada.

"Ella pensará lo mismo de mi, nunca voy con camisa".

-Hola Meiko. Estás muy guapa.

-Gra...gracias.

-Perdonad por haceros esperar. Ya estoy aquí.- dijo Kari.

Llevaba un vestido de manga larga de color coral. Tenía un estampado floral muy bonito. El color del vestido contrastaba con la piel tostada de Kari. Llevaba el pelo un poco ondulado, adornado con un bonito pasador que le había regalado Tk. No pudo evitar sonreír al fijarse en ese detalle.

-Vaya…- fue lo único capaz de decir.

Kari siempre había sido una chica preciosa y con los años cada día lo era más. Sin embargo, hoy estaba especialmente bonita.

-Podemos irnos ya.- dijo mientras se ponía el abrigo y la bufanda.

Takeru y Meiko imitaron a su amiga.

-Divertíos chicos. Pasadlo genial.

-Gracias señora Yagami.- dijeron Tk y Meiko a la vez.

-Gracias mamá.

Kari se acercó a su madre y se despidió de ella con un beso. Los tres resguardaron a sus digimon en sus abrigos, para que no cogieran frío.

 _Joe_

-Eres un irresponsable. -dijo Joe con enfado.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre comprar alcohol? ¿Te has llegado a plantear las posibles consecuencias de esto? Si nuestros padres se enteran se nos va a caer el pelo, nos castigarán de por vida. El alcohol no aporta ningún beneficio a nuestra salud. Por no hablar de si la policía llegara a pasar por aquí y pillara a un grupo de menores bebiendo.

Tai, Matt, Izzy y Joe estaban en el camerino de la banda. Hacía apenas un par de minutos que Tai le había contado la "genial" sorpresa que había planeado. No sabía como Izzy y Matt le habían permitido hacer eso.

Los digimon comían y observaban despreocupados a sus amigos.

Izzy estaba sentado en el sofá, observando la escena con un aire divertido. Yamato estaba haciendo algunos acordes con la guitarra y Tai estaba de pie, apoyado en la pared.

-Joe. No vamos a vender alcohol a nadie. Es para nosotros.- dijo Tai.

-¿Qué? ¿Esa es la educación que quieres darle a tu hermana?- dijo con un tono demasiado agudo.

-Mi hermana no es tonta. Sabe lo que hace la gente joven hoy en día. Además, tanto ella como Takeru tendrán absolutamente prohibido beber.

-Menos mal. Yo tampoco voy a beber.

-Joe, no voy a obligar a nadie. Quien quiera beber que beba. Así de sencillo.

Yamato se levantó y observó a sus dos amigos.

-Tai es un cabeza hueca. Por más argumentos que le des no será capaza de retener tanta información.- dijo en tono burlón.

-Gracias, Matt. Dejando el tema de lado. ¿Se puede saber por qué llevas corbata para un concierto?

Joe se ruborizó. Al llegar ya se había dado cuenta que iba demasiado formal. Llevaba una camisa azul claro con una corbata oscura y unos pantalones de color caqui.

-¿Qué más da?- dijo Yamato.

Matt llevaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones grises. Si Joe llevara ese conjunto se vería rídiculo, en cambio a Matt le quedaba muy bien.

Izzy llevaba una camisa blanca y encima un jersey granate, combinado con unos vaqueros oscuros.

Tai llevaba una camisa a cuadros y unos vaqueros ajustados.

-Es cierto- dijo Izzy- vamos cada uno con nuestro propio estilo.

-A mi me gusta como vas vestido Joe.- dijo Gomamon con una enorme sonrisa.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijeron todos a la vez.

-¡Hola, hola! - dijo Mimi- Sora y yo ya hemos terminado de preparar las cosas para la venta.

-¿Cuándo habéis venido?- preguntó Joe.

-¡Oh! Llevamos un buen rato aquí. No os habíamos dicho nada para no molestaros.

-No es ninguna molestia.- dijo Koushiro visiblemente nervioso.

Joe había notado que desde hacía un tiempo, Izzy miraba de manera diferente a Mimi. Le prestaba más atención y la miraba muy a menudo. A Joe no le sorprendía, Mimi era una chica muy guapa.

Llevaba un vestido rosa palo ceñido hasta la cintura, la falda en cambio le caía suelta. Llevaba su largo pelo castaño recogido en una trenza. Sus labios y uñas iban pintados del mismo tono que le vestido.

"Hoy está muy guapa. Koushiro lo pasará muy mal cada vez que tenga que dirigirse a ella".

Tai y Matt también observaban divertidos a Koushiro.

-Chicos, estáis todos guapísimos. Joe, solo tu eres capaz de llevar corbata en una fiesta.- dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Tu también estás muy guapa.- dijo Koushiro en voz baja.

-Lo sé. Me he dado cuenta por la manera en la que me has mirado.

Joe supo en aquel momento que Izzy estaba rezando para que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y se lo tragara la tierra.

-Era broma. Agradezco el cumplido.- dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro.

Palmon entró en aquel instante. Llevaba un pañuelo rosa atado al cuello.

-Venid a ver como ha quedado todo.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacía la puerta. Joe se giró y observó a Izzy, que seguía plantado en el mismo lugar.

-¿Vienes?

-Sí.

 _Tai_

La sala había quedado genial. Estaba todo preparado para el concierto. La zona de la pista había quedado completamente despejada y estaba decorada con guirnaldas y globos con motivos navideños. Mimi se había empeñado en colocar algunas ramas de muérdago,otra de las tradiciones que había exportado de sus numerosos viajes.

En los laterales se habían preparado dos barras, una a cada lado. Estaban repletas de comida: bizcochos de diferentes sabores, magdalenas, patatas fritas, perritos calientes, hamburguesas y mucho más.

Olía todo genial, a Tai se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

-Ni se te ocurra Yagami. Tendrás que esperar a que empiece el concierto.- dijo Mimi anticipándose a las intenciones de Tai.

Se maldijo entre dientes, sus amigos le conocía demasiado bien.

-Toma, prueba el bizcocho si quieres.- sin darse cuenta Sora había llegado hasta su lado.

Tai se giró para recibirla con una sonrisa. Menos mal que ella siempre le consentía.

Estaba muy guapa. Llevaba una blusa ceñida de manga larga, de color burdeos. La blusa tenía un sutil escote en la espalda, lo que hacía que la vista por detrás fuera muy agradable. Tenía puesto unos pantalones negros muy ajustados. El conjunto en si dejaba entrever el cuerpo cuidado de Sora debido a la gran cantidad de deporte que hacía. El pelo lo tenía planchado y los labios los llevaba pintados de un color oscuro.

Pilló a Yamato mirando el trasero de Sora con una sonrisa de medio lado. A Tai empezó a arderle el estómago.

-Estás preciosa.- dijo Matt.

-Sí- corroboró Tai.

-Gracias. Mimi me ha ayudado a elegir el vestuario.

-Así es. Ya sabéis, el día que queráis os hago un cambio de look completo.

Todos sonrieron ante aquella proposición.

-Chicos, vamos a abrir ya las puertas. Para que la gente pueda ir entrando.

Mimi se acercó a Sora.

-De acuerdo. Tu y yo estaremos en la barra de la izquierda. En la de la derecha estarán Kari y Meiko.

-Perfecto. Piyomon, tu y el resto tendréis que quedaros en el camerino hasta que termine el concierto. Os llevaré comida y bebida. Cuando empiece la fiesta podréis uniros.

-De acuerdo.- contestó su plumífera amiga con alegría.- Tengo muchas ganas de bailar contigo.

-Yo también.- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

Mimi y Sora fueron hacia la barra, dando la espalda a sus amigos. Tai pudo apreciar que definitivamente Sora estaba deslumbrante. Esta vez fue Tai quien le miró el trasero. Esos pantalones le quedaban muy bien.

"Maldita sea, será una noche muy larga.".


	5. -Capítulo 5-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Todo merece la pena si os gusta. Acepto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención.**

 **Estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.**

Esta historia no sigue exactamente la misma historia que Tri, aún así espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Nos vemos y nos leemos :)

 **El capítulo 5 estará dividido en dos partes, puesto que la escena de la fiesta es larga. He decidido subirlo en dos partes para que podáis disfrutar de la lectura y porque entiendo que la espera a veces se hace larga.**

 **Nos leemos :D**

 **-Capítulo 5-**

 _Tk_

Hacía una hora que el concierto había empezado. La sala estaba abarrotada de gente. Algunos (la mayoría chicas) cantaban y tarareaban las canciones del grupo de Matt. Otros bailaban o simplemente charlaban entre ellos.

Un poco más adelante estaban Tai, Izzy y Joe hablando y mirando el concierto.

Takeru observó a Ami, su cita. Iban a la misma clase, pero Ami iba al otro grupo. Era alta, rubia y con los ojos color miel. Llevaba una blusa rosa y unos vaqueros.

-Lo estoy pasando genial. El grupo de tu hermano es bueno.- dijo acercándose a su oído para que pudiera escucharlo. El aliento en su oído le causó cosquillas

-Sí. Han mejorado mucho con los años, al principio eran pésimos.

Ami rió ante aquel comentario. Tk dirigió su atención a la barra. La de la izquierda estaba repleta de gente. Sora y Mimi habían causado sensación y la gran parte del público al que atendían era masculino.

La barra en la que estaban Kari y Meiko estaba algo más vacía, pero también tenían a mucha gente. Kari tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, en la sala hacía mucho calor. No pudo disimular su sonrisa al ver a su mejor amiga.

-Oye Ami, ¿te apetece algo de la barra?.

-Podemos compartir una hamburguesa si quieres. .-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Genial. Cogeré una hamburguesa y un par de refrescos. Vuelvo enseguida.

Se dirigió a la barra con paso apresurado, colocándose en el lado en el que Kari estaba atendiendo.

-¡Hola Tk!- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola! Veo que tenéis a mucha gente.

-La verdad es que sí. Aunque parece que los chicos prefieren la otra barra.

-Tranquila, yo vendré a esta en todo momento.

-No esperaba menos de ti.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué te pongo?

-Dos refrescos de cereza y una hamburguesa.

-¡Marchando!- dijo mientras se dirigía a preparar las cosas.

Takeru saludó a Meiko con la mano. Al devolverle el saludo estuvo a punto de tirar los refrescos que había preparado.

-Aquí tienes; la hamburguesa y los dos refrescos.- Kari miró hacia donde estaba Ami.- parece que lo estáis pasando muy bien, desde que has venido aquí no ha dejado de mirarte.

-Está siendo divertido, pero lo pasaremos mejor cuando todos podáis disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Seguro. No sabes las ganas que tengo de que termine el concierto.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

-Invita la casa. Ve y disfruta.- dijo tocándole la mano con cariño.

-Muchas gracias. Luego nos vemos.

Volvió al lado de Ami y le entregó uno de los refrescos.

-No había visto que Kari estaba ahí.

-Sí, está en las barras para ayudar con la venta.

-Hoy está muy guapa.

-Siempre lo está, no necesita gran cosa para estarlo.

Hizo ese comentario con total naturalidad y sinceridad, pues realmente creía que era así. Le pareció que a Ami no le había gustado ese comentario, ya que miró a Kari con un gesto de desagrado. Takeru intentó quitarle importancia.

-Tu también estás muy guapa.

No le había gustado el gesto que Ami había tenido hacia su mejor amiga.

 _Yamato_

El concierto había ido genial, se notaba que la gente lo había pasado muy bien. Yamato estaba empapado de su propio sudor, lo habían dado todo para que el público disfrutara todo lo posible.

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Tai, que le esperaba con paciencia en el centro de la sala. Un grupo de chicas esperaban a Matt con entusiasmo para pedirle autógrafos y fotos.

Matt firmó y se hizo fotos con cada una de ellas. También le dieron unos cuantos números de teléfono acompañados de la promesa de citas inolvidables.

Matt aún no se acostumbraba a tanta atención. El disfrutaba tocando los instrumentos, componiendo canciones y contentando a la gente. Aún así no le gustaba que las chicas se fijaran en él por el morbo de salir con un cantante.

No pudo evitar mirar a Sora. Ella le conocía desde hacía muchos años, iba siempre a todos sus conciertos, escuchaba las maquetas de sus futuras canciones y le apoyó en todo momento.

-Habéis estado genial. Ha sido un conciertazo.- dijo Tai acercándose a él.

-Gracias. Era nuestra intención en todo momento. ¿Dónde están todos?.- preguntó buscando con la mirada a sus amigos. No veía a la mayoría.

-Kari y Meiko están terminando de guardar las cosas en el almacén. Izzy y Joe han ido a ver a los digimon para decirles que ya pueden salir. Takeru no se ha despegado de su cita en ningún momento, ahora han salido a tomar el aire. Y Sora y Mimi están terminando de atender a la gente.

-Vaya, realmente la idea ha sido un auténtico éxito.- dijo Yamato con sorpresa.

-El éxito han sido Mimi y Sora.- dijo con desprecio.- Tendrías que haber visto la cantidad de tíos que han intentado ligar con ellas.

Matt observó divertido a Tai. Se había dado cuenta que desde hacía algún tiempo a su mejor amigo también le gustaba Sora. No le extrañaba, pues Sora era realmente maravillosa.

Ninguno de los dos le había manifestado sus sentimientos, pero ambos sabían lo que sentía el otro.

Cuando descubrió lo de Tai se sintió molesto y celoso, ya que Sora y él siempre habían tenido una relación muy estrecha y particular. Sin embargo no podía sacrificar su amistad con Tai por los sentimientos que profesaban a Sora, le apreciaba mucho.

-¿Estás celoso?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tai se puso rojo de golpe. Era gracioso ver como el líder de los niños elegidos perdía la compostura ante un comentario tan sencillo.

-¿Lo estás tú?- dijo el a la defensiva.

"Jaque mate…"

-Anda, vamos a comer algo antes de que se termine todo. Me muero de hambre.

Se acercaron a la barra. Mimi sonreía coqueta a un chico que la estaba alagando. Sora estaba sirviendo comida a un par de chicos, saludando a sus amigos con una sonrisa nada más verlos.

-Aquí tenéis chicos. Disfrutad.

-Oye, ¿qué hay que hacer para salir contigo?- preguntó uno de los chicos mirando a Sora con descaro.

Matt fulminó con la mirada a aquel imbécil. Estuvo realmente tentado de darle un puñetazo para borrarle esa sonrisa prepotente y que dejara de mirar así a Sora.

Tai también miraba a aquel tío con una mueca de desagrado, tenía los puños apretados.

-Yo, esto..ahora..no estoy interesada.- dijo Sora avergonzada.

-Es una lástima. Pasarías un rato increíble conmigo.

Matt había decidido contar hasta 10 para relajarse, pero ya iba por el número 60. Tai, que destacaba por ser impulsivo, no hizo la misma técnica que Yamato.

-¡Eh! ¿No ves que no quiere nada? Déjala en paz.- dijo encarándose a aquel individuo.

Matt observó alarmado la escena. Lo último que quería era que esa noche terminaran pegándose.

-Si me apetece puedo hablar con ella. Pero ahora empieza a apetecerme más hacer otra cosa.- respondió amenazante.

"Como toque a Tai se va a enterar." Pensó Matt empezando a perder la calma.

Poco a poco se habían acercado sus amigos. Izzy y Joe sujetaban a Agumon y Gabumon, que querían acudir a defender a sus amigos. Mimi se había acercado preocupada, había estado mirando todo lo que sucedía. Kari y Meiko estaban algo más atrás, pendientes de sus amigos. Takeru le tocó el hombro a su hermano, dándole a entender que había sido testigo de toda la escena y que estaría dispuesto a intervenir si fuera necesario.

Sora salió de la barra y se puso entre los dos chicos. El muy imbécil le miró el trasero de manera descarada. Tai también se dio cuenta de ese detalle y acortó la distancia que lo separaba del capullo con la sonrisa arrogante.

-No te tengo miedo. Puedo enseñarte un par de cosas ahí fuera. Y cuando termine contigo le enseñaré algo a tu amiga también.

El golpe vino de improviso. Mimi se llevó ambas manos a sus labios, sorprendida. El resto de sus amigos observaban atónitos lo que acababa de suceder. Tai miraba a Sora con cara de loco y tanto Takeru como Yamato esbozaron una tenue sonrisa.

Sora había abofeteado a aquel tío. Tenía las mejillas encendidas por el notable enfado.

-Si tenías la mínima posibilidad de salir conmigo, la has perdido al amenazar a mi amigo. Ya sabes donde tienes la puerta.

El capullo en cuestión rojo de vergüenza y con el orgullo herido se dirigió hacía la puerta.

-Total, será una mierda de fiesta. Ni siquiera por una tía como tu vale la pena quedarse.

Tai y Matt cogieron a aquel tío, cada uno de un brazo y lo llevaron hasta la salida. Después de un par de amenazas, se marchó con su amigo de allí. Esperaban no volverlo a ver en una temporada.

-Hubiera tenido que darle. -dijo Tai.

-Sora se te ha adelantado.- dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

-Ha sido genial. Pero no deberíamos hacerla enfadar, el tío aún llevaba marcada la mano de Sora en su mejilla.

Ambos amigos rieron ante el recuerdo de la escena. Volvieron a la sala donde todos estaban alrededor de Sora. Se había convertido en una heroína.

 _Sora_

Todos la estaban felicitando. La primera en llegar a su lado había sido Piyomon.

-Sora, tienes mucha fuerza.- dijo con inocencia.

-No es el comportamiento adecuado de una señorita.- dijo Mimi.- Pero se lo ha ganado a pulso.

"Quizás he sido un poco brusca", pensó preocupada. "No quería que Matt y Tai se enfrentaran a el.".

Kari se acercó a abrazarla.

-No esperaba algo así de ti.- dijo Meiko con sinceridad.- Tienes carácter.

Sora sonrió ante aquel comentario.

-Esperemos que nunca te pongas así con nosotros.- dijo Joe colocándose las gafas.

Yamato y Tai se acercaron también. Ellos la habían defendido, cada uno a su manera. Como siempre Tai había actuado dejándose llevar por la situación, sin pararse a pensar en ningún momento. Matt no había sido tan impulsivo, pero había estado pendiente de ambos en todo momento, alerta, por si debía actuar en cualquier instante.

Los miró a ambos con cariño. Se acercó a ellos y los abrazó a ambos a la vez, se fundieron en un único abrazo.

Que sencillo era hacer ese gesto con el que agradecía a ambos amigos lo que habían hecho. Y qué complicado era aclarar lo que sentía por cada uno de ellos.

Eran completamente distintos, el día y la noche. Tai era castaño, de piel tostada y unos ojos del color del chocolate. Yamato en cambio tenía la piel clara, el pelo rubio y los ojos de un azul intenso. A Sora ambos le parecían muy atractivos.

Tai era sociable, optimista y alegre. También era impetuoso, actuaba sin pensar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Matt era más serio, sereno y calmado. Le gustaba pensar las cosas con tranquilidad, valorando las distintas opciones. Por eso chocaban tanto, porque eran polos opuestos.

-Gracias a los dos.- dijo mientras sentía el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos. Ambos la abrazaban con fuerza, como si no quisieran dejarla ir.

"Ojalá pudiera congelar este instante. Que sencillo sería que solo fueran mis mejores amigos", pensó con tristeza.

Mimi interrumpió la escena.

-¡Bueno! Será momento de prepararnos, la fiesta está a punto de empezar.- dijo con emoción.- ¿No os apetece?

Todos asintieron con entusiasmo. Ahora era momento de disfrutar.

 _Izzy_

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Mimi. No es que fuera la mejor bailarina del mundo, pero sabía moverse. Se había empeñado en sacar a Meiko a bailar. Mimi era expresiva y no paraba de moverse, Meiko hacía algunos pasos algo avergonzada.

Estaban sentados en unas sillas, tomando algo. Lo habían decidido, todos (a excepción de Tk y Kari) iban a probar la bebida.

Takeru bailaba alegre con Ami. Kari hacía lo mismo con Gatomon y Patamon. Hasta hacía unos minutos Sora estaba hablando con Tai y Matt. Ahora se habían ido a preparar la bebida en el camerino.

Joe volvió del aseo en ese mismo instante.

-No parece que te estés divirtiendo mucho.- dijo Joe con un suspiro.

-No creo que este sea mi ambiente.

-Intenta disfrutar un poco, no vamos de fiesta muy a menudo.

Tai apareció de golpe con una enorme sonrisa.

-Chicos, al camerino. Ya.- dijo. Miró a Tk, Kari y Ami.- Vosotros os quedáis aquí.

Kari le enseñó la lengua a su hermano, mientras que Tk siguió bailando con Ami.

Cuando entraron Izzy se fijó que habían llenado una mesa con vasos de chupitos.

-La idea es beberlo de golpe. Sin pensar.

-¿De golpe?- preguntó Joe escandalizado.- A ver si nos pasa algo.

-Claro, la idea es que nos suba.- dijo Tai con altanería.

Izzy observó todos los vasos que había en la mesa, luego miró a Tai. "No creo que sea el más entendido en este tema."

-No tenemos que bebernos todos los vasos.- dijo Sora para calmar a Joe.- Cada uno que beba la cantidad que le apetezca.

Los digimon se acercaron con curiosidad a la mesa.

-¿Podemos beber nosotros también?- preguntó Agumon.

-¡No!- gritaron todos a la vez.

-Chicos, será mejor que vayáis con Tk y Kari fuera. Enseguida saldremos nosotros.- dijo Izzy.

Los digimon asintieron y se marcharon confusos, no sabían porque sus amigos no querían compartir con ellos esa bebida que desprendía un olor tan fuerte.

-¡Hagamos un brindis!- propuso Mimi.- Brindemos por algo y bebamos todos juntos.

Todos asintieron y miraron a Tai. Daban por hecho que si alguien debía hacer un discurso, debía ser el líder.

-¿Yo? Eh, está bien.- tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.- Brindo por nosotros.

Se creó un silencio, Tai daba por terminado su genial discurso. "Como líder no le gana nadie, pero que mal se expresa".

-Brindemos por cada recuerdo que hemos ido construyendo juntos. Por el amor que nos profesamos los unos a los otros.- añadió Sora para ayudar a su amigo.

-Por todo lo que nos queda por vivir.- dijo Matt.

-Por continuar todos juntos y enfrentarnos a las adversidades.- dijo Joe.

-Por formar un gran equipo.- añadió Meiko.

-Porque cada uno de vosotros siga siendo igual que hasta ahora.- dijo Izzy casi sin pensar.

Todos miraron a Izzy emocionados. Entre todos habían hecho un buen discurso.

-Y porque esta noche sea inolvidable.- concluyó Mimi.

Levantaron los vasos y se miraron a los ojos. A continuación, todos se bebieron el contenido de sus vasos de un solo trago.

Izzy percibió como el líquido le abrasaba, recorriendo todo su estómago. Pudo notar como un tenue calor invadía su cuerpo.

Mimi hizo una notable mueca de desagrado. A Sora le lloraban los ojos y Meiko empezó a toser.

Los chicos, pese haber fingido que aguantaban mejor, cerraban los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Por qué le gusta esto a los mayores?, pensó.

-¿Otro?- preguntó Tai con una sonrisa.

No supieron porque, pero aceptaron.

 _Meiko_

Al partir del quinto chupito ya no sabían por lo que brindar. Meiko había empezado a notar que sentía más ligera y mareada. No era una sensación desagradable. Se sorprendió a si misma hablando más de la cuenta y riendo descontroladamente cuando Joe cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa.

Observó a sus amigos y al ver sus caras supuso que se encontraban en el mismo estado que ella. Todos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa boba adornaba sus rostros.

Cuando llegaron al séptimo empezaban a arrastrar las palabras y sus gestos se habían vuelto más torpes.

-Deberíamos volver fuera.- dijo Meiko hipando.

-¡Sí! Me apetece mucho bailar.- dijo Mimi.

Volvieron a la sala donde estaba celebrándose la fiesta, no sin antes beberse un último chupito.

Mimi sacó a Sora a bailar, ambas se movían muy y Joe salieron a bailar también, con los digimon y con una sorprendida Kari. Izzy no bailaba mal, pero Joe tenía movimientos torpes (lo que hacía reír a Kari).

Meiko no supo en qué momento lo hizo, pero sacó a bailar a Matt y Tai. Ambos estaban rígidos al principio, pero poco después se movían con fluidez.

Iban intercambiando las parejas, Meiko terminó bailando con sus amigos y con todos los digimon.

Estaba siendo una noche muy divertida.

 _Tk_

Volvió a mirar a Kari. Una punzada de culpabilidad le atravesó. Era su mejor amiga y debía ser una noche especial para ambos, sin embargo Tk había estado toda la noche con Ami y apenas le había hecho caso.

Aún así era consciente de que Kari no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban le sonreía con cariño.

"Quiere que me lo pase bien, pero ella no está teniendo la noche que merece."

-No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho.- dijo Ami.

"Mierda."

-Perdona. Estaba pensando.

-¿Sucede algo, Takeru?- preguntó preocupada.

-¿Eh? No. Verás, me gustaría sacar a bailar a Kari. No hay mucha gente de nuestra edad y le prometí un baile.

-¡Oh! Claro, lo entiendo perfectamente. Baila con ella, así puedo descansar un poco.- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Será solo un baile.

Se acercó a Kari.

-¿Recuerdas que te debo un baile?- preguntó extendiendo la mano.

-Si. Creía que eras tu el que no lo recordaba.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me perdonaría si lo olvidara.

Se dirigieron a la pista para bailar. En ese mismo instante terminó la canción.

-Ya llevamos un buen rato moviéndonos al ritmo de canciones muy moviditas. Ahora bajaremos un poco las luces y pondré una canción hecha para bailar con tranquilidad. Coged bien a vuestras parejas.- dijo el Dj.

Iba a decirle a Kari que podrían bailar juntos la siguiente canción. Ella le observó y se acercó a él con una sonrisa decidida.

-¿Te apetece intentarlo?- le pregunto.

-Por supuesto.

Kari colocó sus manos sobre su nuca. Él apoyó las suyas en su cintura. Estaban a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. Al principio bailaban algo tensos, pero poco a poco empezaron a moverse con soltura.

Takeru miró a Kari a los ojos, le brillaban de una manera especial.

-Estás muy guapa hoy Kari. He sido un pésimo amigo.- le dijo con tristeza.

-¿Me estás haciendo la pelota?- le preguntó divertida.- No tienes que sentir nada. Ami es tu cita, a mi puedes sacarme a bailar cuando quieras. No estoy enfadada, está siendo una noche muy divertida. Además,- se puso de puntillas para poder decirle eso último al oído.- mañana podremos meternos con nuestros amigos, no son conscientes de lo torpes que se han vuelto al beber.

Takeru sonrió ante aquel comentario. Kari apoyó con cuidado la cabeza sobre su hombro y Tk casi sin darse cuenta la atrajo más hacia el.

Se le aceleró el pulso, estaba acostumbrado a que los dos fueran muy cercanos. Pero esta vez lo que sentía le daba la sensación de que era distinto.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos eran conscientes de cómo miraban sus amigos la escena. Mimi, Sora y Meiko les miraban enternecidas, pensando que ellas también querían bailar así con alguien. Joe e Izzy miraban hacia otro lado, algo avergonzados. Matt le puso a Tai una mano sobre el hombro para evitar que se abalanzara sobre Tk.

A Ami esa escena no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

"Huele muy bien", pensó apoyando la nariz en su pelo. La respiración de Kari en su cuello le causaba escalofríos.

 _Kari_

"No quiero que termine la canción", pensó.

Quería seguir abrazada a Tk, sentir su cálido cuerpo y la respiración en su pelo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Poco después la canción terminó.

Volvieron a la realidad y se separaron con cuidado, ambos se miraron avergonzados.

-Gracias por el baile.- le dijo Kari.

-Gracias a ti.

Ami se levantó observando a Kari, le dio la sensación de que la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

"Es lógico, le he arrebatado a Tk en la mejor canción".

Tomó asiento entre Sora y Mimi.

-¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?- dijo Mimi cogiéndole la mano.

-Nada. Ha sido un baile, nada más. - dijo a la defensiva.

Sora la observaba detenidamente, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Ami se acercó hasta Takeru, que la recibió con una sonrisa. Ella le cogió la cabeza entre sus dos manos y le dio un largo beso. Al principio estaba algo rígido, pero después apoyó una mano en su nuca.

Meiko miró nerviosa hacía otro lado, mientras que Matt casi escupe toda la bebida. Pudo notar como Sora le daba la mano.

A Kari le sorprendió notar como ese beso le había dolido. Se reprendió a ella misma por tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Decidió marcharse para no tener que verlo, para no preguntarse que es lo que le sucedía.

Se levantó con cuidado y salió a la terraza.


	6. -Capítulo 5- -2-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Todo merece la pena si os gusta. Acepto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención.**

 **Estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.**

Esta historia no sigue exactamente la misma historia que Tri, aún así espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Nos vemos y nos leemos :)

 _Quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo. Con el de hoy la parte de la fiesta ya se termina. Dentro de poco empieza la acción. Advierto que aparece vocabulario algo subido de tono._

 _Para compensar como siempre, he hecho el capítulo algo más largo de lo normal._

 _Gracias por leer, queridos seguidores. 3_

 **-Capítulo 5-** ( _parte 2_ )

 _Meiko_

Se había girado en el momento exacto para ver la tristeza y la confusión reflejados en el rostro de Kari. Se levantó con rapidez, bastando una simple mirada con Mimi y Sora para saber lo que debían hacer. Siguieron a Kari hacia el exterior, dejando a sus amigos observando aquella escena atónitos.

Kari estaba sentada en un banco, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Meiko y Mimi la miraron con tristeza, no sabían que podían decirle. Sora parecía que tampoco tenía mucha idea, pero se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Estamos aquí contigo. Puedes desahogarte y contarnos lo que quieras.- le dijo Sora.

Kari asintió y sus ojos enrojecieron. Iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Yo, yo...estoy confundida. No sé que es lo que siento por Tk, él es mi mejor amigo.

-Está claro que algo sientes. Si no no te habrías puesto así.- dijo Mimi con sinceridad mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo.

Meiko se sentó al otro lado de Kari y puso una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Qué has sentido exactamente?.- le preguntó.

-Cuando han empezado a besarse todos me habéis mirado a mi, esperando a ver mi reacción. Me ha dolido, pero no debería dolerme. Es mi amigo, nada más. - dijo rotundamente.

-Está claro que sientes algo más. - dijo Sora con cariño.- No pasa nada Kari, puedes tener distintos sentimientos hacia Tk. Es tu amigo,pero también puede gustarte. Habéis pasado por muchas cosas juntos, es algo normal que los sentimientos cambien.

Meiko miró con admiración a Sora, se había expresado muy bien. "Ojalá yo también supiera qué decirle."

-Haz caso a Sora.- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.- Ella entiende de mal de amores.

Sora fulminó con la mirada a Mimi. Meiko temió que en cualquier momento ambas se enfrentaran. Pero no fué eso lo que sucedió.

-Por una vez Mimi tiene razón.- reconoció Sora.- Yo no sé bien qué es lo que siento por mis dos mejores amigos. Es algo que debo resolver.

Las tres miraron sorprendidas a Sora. "Es la primera vez que se expresa con tanta sinceridad."

-Piensa bien lo que sientes. Y actúa en consecuencia.- dijo Meiko con seguridad.

-¡Claro! Y no te olvides que nos tienes para lo que haga falta.- dijo Mimi.

-Gracias chicas.- respondió Kari con una tenue sonrisa.

Las cuatro se fundieron en un largo abrazo. "A veces los gestos expresan más que las propias palabras."

-Voy a ir a por Gatomon. Quiero irme ya a casa.

-Quédate Kari.- le dijo Mimi en tono suplicante.

-No me apetece mucho. Ahora necesito descansar y pensar.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo voy también.- dijo Meiko.- Lo estoy pasando muy bien pero prefiero volver a casa ya. Así ninguna vuelve sola.

Kari asintió. Fueron a por sus digimon y se marcharon, ambas emprendieron juntas el camino de vuelta a casa. Habían esquivado a Takeru hábilmente, para evitar una situación incómoda para Kari.

Salieron de regreso a su casa, al principio ninguna de las dos hablaba. Ambas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos. Sus dos compañeras dormían en sus brazos.

-Oye…-empezó Meiko.- Lo que ha dicho antes Sora…

-Es algo bastante complicado. Creo que hace tiempo que todos somos conscientes de la situación en la que están los tres, menos ellos mismos.

-¿A quién elegirá?.

-A Yamato o a Tai, eso seguro.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Es una decisión compleja, ambos son dos polos opuestos. Lo único seguro es que debe ser ella quien decida, nosotros no podemos hacer mucho más.

-Sí.- corroboró Meiko.

Llegaron al portal de Kari. Abrazó a Meiko con cariño para despedirse.

-Muchas gracias por todo.

-Para eso están las amigas.- dijo Meiko.

-Sí. Vendrás al digimundo esta vez?- preguntó Kari.

-El lunes voy a ver a mis abuelos unos días. Cuando vuelva me uniré a vosotros. Tengo muchas ganas.

-Te gustará mucho, ya veras.- dijo Kari con una enorme sonrisa.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Unos minutos más tarde Meiko llegó a su casa. Se puso el pijama y se lavó los dientes tres conseguía quitarse el gusto del alcohol. Miró el reloj algo mareada, era la una de la mañana.

Se acostó en la cama y se tapó hasta el cuello. Pensó en Kari y Tk, pero sobretodo pensaba en Sora, Matt y Tai.

"Espero que terminen de pasar una buena noche".

Sus últimos pensamientos fueron dirigidos a Tai.

 _Mimi_

Volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez al lado de Izzy. Todavía pensaba en la cara que había puesto Kari al ver la escena, también pensó en todas las dudas que tendría Sora en esos momentos.

"Menos mal que yo no tengo problemas de ese tipo, no quiero saber nada de chicos". No había besado a ninguno, pero tampoco estaba interesada en hacerlo todavía. Era joven, iba a tener tiempo para todo.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Koushiro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Bien, necesitaba tomar el aire. Se ha ido a casa para descansar.

Mimi sabía que Izzy la conocía lo suficiente como para deducir que le estaba mintiendo descaradamente. Aún así no siguió preguntando, cosa que Mimi agradeció.

Koushiro estaba guapo cuando arrugaba el gesto; intrigado. Le fastidiaba no poder tener respuesta para todas las cosas.

Cogió a Izzy de la mano, casi sin pensar, y lo arrastró a la pista de baile. Estaba decidida, iba a terminar de pasar una gran noche.

-¿Aún tienes ganas de seguir bailando?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Siempre! Además la noche prácticamente acaba de empezar.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Koushiro se puso completamente rojo. A Mimi le encantaba provocarlo y ver cómo sus mejillas enrojecían.

Era un chico atractivo. Mimi sabía que él no era consciente de eso. Siempre llevaba el cabello pelirrojo alborotado y sus ojos oscuros eran atrayentes a la vez que intimidadores.

Era una persona a la que le costaba socializar desde que era pequeño. Para él era mucho más fácil sumergirse en la tecnología, ya que la conocía muy bien y podía obtener cualquier respuesta. Mimi había discutido mucho con él por eso, si se sumergía en su ordenador era imposible que te prestara mucha atención y apenas te dirigía algunos monosílabos. Ella detestaba ambas cosas; que no le hicieran caso y que no hablaran con ella.

Aún así con el paso de los años había cambiado. Había cogido confianza con sus amigos, era mucho más empático y ayudaba a los demás sin pensar. La relación con Mimi también había mejorado. Habían mantenido mucho contacto a través de Internet cuando ella estuvo viviendo en Estados Unidos. Cuando volvió su relación se hizo más fuerte, ya que iban juntos a las mismas clases. Casi sin darse cuenta Mimi le miró los labios.

"Son bonitos", pensó.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir atención por parte de los chicos, pero Koushiro era diferente incluso para eso. Daba la sensación que solo tenía ojos para su ordenador y eso a Mimi le molestaba, ya que le hacía parecer que no podía controlar la situación.

Izzy la cogió de las manos para darle una vuelta mientras bailaban, no se puso rojo. Le gustó aquel gesto espontáneo, aunque sospechaba que en parte era gracias al alcohol.

Empezó a sentirse más mareada, todo empezaba a darle vueltas y ella estaba segura que no se estaba moviendo.

-No me encuentro muy bien.- dijo en un susurro.

-Vayamos fuera. Te vendrá bien tomar el aire.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia el exterior. Hacía mucho frío. Mimi se maldijo por no haber cogido el abrigo.

-Toma.

Izzy se había quitado el jersey y se lo ofrecía con una sonrisa. Mimi negó con la cabeza.

-No seas tonta, yo llevo dos mangas.

-Está bien. Gracias.- dijo mientras aceptaba su jersey.

Se lo puso con cuidado, aún estaba caliente y olía a Izzy. Sonrió. Olía muy bien.

-El alcohol no ha sido tan buena idea.- dijo Mimi.

-A medias.- respondió Izzy.- A mi me hace ser más valiente, espontáneo y despreocupado.

-Eso es cierto.

Apoyó su espalda en el banco en el que estaban sentados. El aire le venía muy bien para reducir la sensación de mareo.

-¿Puedo apoyarme en tu hombro, Izzy?

-Cla...claro.- respondió tartamudeando.

"Menos mal que se había vuelto más valiente". Mimi sonrió, seguía poniéndolo nervioso.

Apoyo la cabeza con cuidado, podía percibir cómo su amigo estaba rígido y tenso. De cerca olía mucho mejor. Casi sin pensar acercó la nariz a su ropa para poder oler su perfume.

Pudo notar como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Hueles muy bien.

Koushiro la miraba serio, decidido. Algo había cambiado en su rostro. Empezó a acercarse poco a poco, con cautela.

Mimi se asustó "Va a besarme.", pero no se movió de su sitio. Quería recibir ese beso.

Ambos entreabrieron los labios, cuando estaban a tan sólo unos centímetros para que se encontraran.

Mimi percibió que el estómago le dolía, lo tenía revuelto. Cuando supo que iba a vomitar quiso irse corriendo al baño, pero vino de golpe.

Le vomitó a Izzy en los zapatos.

"Soy idiota."

 _Izzy_

Koushiro miró horrorizado como Mimi le vomitaba los zapatos. Cuando terminó, Mimi le miró avergonzada.

-¡Dios mío!- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar desconsolada.- Lo siento mucho, no me ha dado tiempo a reaccionar.

-No te preocupes, puedo comprar otros zapatos.- dijo mientras evitaba mirarse los pies, de lo contrario él también iba a terminar vomitando.

-Debes estar pensando cosas horribles. Lo siento tanto.

-¡No! ¡Para nada!. Eres una persona genial. He de reconocer que no me hace ilusión que alguien me vomite en los zapatos, ni aunque seas tu la que lo hace. No te encontrabas bien, lo mejor era que hicieras lo que acabas de hacer. Hubiera sido mejor hacerlo en un baño, pero no me importa.- apoyó una mano en su hombro.- No llores, por favor.

Mimi le dedicó una tenue sonrisa, con los ojos todavía húmedos.

-Te compraré unos nuevos, lo prometo. Pero serán más bonitos que los que acabo de estropearte.

Izzy rió. Le gustaba que volviera a ser la Mimi de siempre.

-Podemos volver dentro, si quieres.

-Genial.

Ambos volvieron a la fiesta. Izzy no paraba de preguntarse si Mimi se hubiera apartado o hubiera aceptado su beso.

"¿Cómo iba a aceptarlo? No eres su tipo", pensó con tristeza.

 _Sora_

Estaba aburrida. Muerta del asco. Había perdido de vista a todos sus amigos. Mimi e Izzy habían salido fuera después de un baile que había dejado a Sora con la mandíbula desencajada. Matt estaba recogiendo sus instrumentos, puesto que había decidido que ya había bailado lo suficiente. A Joe y Tai hacía bastante que no los veía. Y Takeru seguía con su cita.

Apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Mimi y Koushiro entraron en ese momento, cogidos de la mano. Mimi estaba algo pálida, parecía cansada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sora preocupada.

-Mejor que nunca.- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa forzada.

"Mentirosa."

-Voy a traerte un poco de agua, vuelvo enseguida.- dijo Izzy mientras iba a la barra.

Sora le sonrió mientras se marchaba. Se giró hacia Mimi con brusquedad.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? Que no se te pase por la cabeza volver a mentirme.- dijo anticipándose a su amiga.

-Como eres…. Nada que deba preocuparte. Hemos salido fuera porque no me encontraba del todo bien. Estuvimos a punto de besarnos y luego le vomité en los zapatos.- dijo con indiferencia.

-¡¿Le has vomitado en los zapatos!?- preguntó escandalizada. Asimiló entonces todo lo que le había dicho su amiga.- Espera, ¿casi os besáis?

-Así es. Me he quedado con ganas de averiguar cómo besa. Una lástima, la verdad.

-¿Pero a ti te gusta Izzy?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-No.- dijo con rapidez.- Pero eso no quita que no pueda besarle.

-Mimi eso es cruel. Debes tener en cuenta que Izzy sí que puede sentir algo por ti. No le hagas daño.

Quería seguir diciéndole que era mala idea, pero Koushiro volvió en ese mismo instante. Le entregó la botella a Mimi, quien le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

"No hacen mala pareja. Lástima que Mimi no sea capaz de ver lo maravilloso que es.", pensó con tristeza.

Le daba la sensación que ambos se complementaban muy bien. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la complicidad que ambos desprendían.

"Veo muy claro lo de los demás, pero yo no soy capaz de entender mis propios sentimientos".

No pudo evitar enfadarse con ella misma.

-Sora, ¿has visto a Kari?

Takeru se encontraba delante de ella, con gesto preocupado.

-No, se ha ía descansar.- dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Sin despedirse de mi?- dijo con tristeza.

A Sora se le cayó el alma a los pies. Había visto crecer a Takeru, hasta convertirse prácticamente en un hombre. Le destrozaba ver lo triste que estaba, le recordaba a cuando todos eran más pequeños.

Quiso suavizar la situación, para que no estuviera preocupado.

-Estaba cansada.

-No- dijo interrumpiéndola.- No me lo creo. Tenía muchas ganas de venir a la fiesta, le hacía mucha ilusión. Se ha ido porque no me he comportado como un buen amigo.

-No tienes que culparte.

-Claro que tiene que culparse. ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a tu mejor amiga y a tu cita a la fiesta? No has sabido distribuir bien tu tiempo, nada más. -dijo Mimi con brusquedad.

Izzy y Sora miraron a Mimi horrorizados. Estuvo tentada de taparle la boca con la mano. "Se sincera demasiado. Aunque lo que haya dicho sea verdad, no tenía porque soltarlo en este mismo momento".

Takeru miró al suelo con tristeza.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con ella. Voy a por Ami. Buenas noches.

Sora quiso detenerle, pero Takeru se había ido con brusquedad. Izzy y Mimi también se levantaron.

-Voy a acompañar a Mimi a casa, necesita descansar.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Vais a dejarme sola?

-Busca a Joe. Tai y Matt también están por aquí. Se que me necesitas, pero lo pasarás bien.

-Buenas noches Sora.- le dijo Koushiro.

Mimi se acercó para besar a Sora en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

-Buenas noches chicos.

Ambos amigos la dejaron sola con Piyomon, no estaba siendo la noche que a ella le hubiera gustado.

 _Joe_

Se volvió a limpiar la boca otra vez. Había vomitado tres veces en la última media hora. Maldijo a Tai de nuevo, la culpa era de él por haber traído el alcohol.

Gomamon le esperaba fuera con paciencia. Pudo oír cómo se abría la puerta del baño. Rezó para no vomitar de nuevo, no quería que nadie lo oyera.

-¡Matt!- escuchó decir a Gomamon.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Yamato.- ¿Está Joe contigo?

-Sí. Está dentro del baño. Lleva un rato vomitando.

-Vaya. Venga Joe, déjame entrar.

-¡No!- dijo mientras cerraba la tapa del váter y se sentaba sobre ella.

Matt abrió la puerta de golpe. Joe se maldijo por no haber puesto el cerrojo.

-Tienes un aspecto terrible. Deja que te acompañe a casa.

-No es necesario.

-No es una petición. Vamos a hacerlo.- dijo Matt.

Joe entró en pánico. Si sus padres se levantaban para ver como estaba podría olvidarse de tener vida social durante una buena temporada.

-No puedo ir a mi casa. Si mis padres me ven y se enteran que he bebido…-empezó a decir nervioso.

-Ven a la mía. Mi padre no tendrá ningún problema. Avisa a tus padres y ya está.

-Gracias Matt, te debo una.

Matt le tendió la mano. Joe se puso en pie con dificultad y se apoyó sobre su amigo. Volvió a maldecir a Tai.

-Maldito Tai.- dijo furioso.

-Tai es idiota, es algo que sabe todo el mundo. Pero el no te ha obligado a beber.

-Tienes razón.

Se pusieron los abrigos. Menos mal que Matt no vivía muy lejos. Joe respiró algo más tranquilo y le envió un mensaje a su madre.

 _Tai_

Volvió a pegarle una patada al balón.

-Cada vez juegas mejor, Tai.- dijo Agumon con sinceridad.

-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Llevaban un rato ahí fuera, dando toques al balón. Tai había estado algo mareado y agradeció el frío invernal. La fiesta estaba bien, se estaba divirtiendo pero había llegado un punto de la noche en el que había perdido la pista a casi todos sus amigos.

-Aquí estáis.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sora se encontraba frente a ellos, con Piyomon revoloteando a su alrededor.

-¡Hola Sora!- dijo Agumon con alegría.

-Hola.- Miró a Tai y luego a la pelota.- Sólo quedamos nosotros. Los demás se han ido ya. Matt ha ido a acompañar a Joe a casa, acabo de encontrármelos. Tu genial idea del alcohol ha provocado la baja de prácticamente todo el grupo.- dijo algo molesta.

Tai miró al suelo algo arrepentido, no le gustaba que Sora le riñera.

-Nosotros seguimos aquí. Mira, he encontrado esta pelota en el almacén. ¿Te hace un partido?

Sora le miró haciéndose la dura.

-Ya no juego al fútbol.

-Pero seguro que todavía eres buena.- dijo provocándola.- Entiendo que tengas miedo a perder. Estás ante el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Supo que había pronunciado las palabras adecuadas para que Sora tuviera ganas de jugar.

-Tu te lo has buscado, Yagami. Juguemos al mejor de tres.

Delimitaron las porterías y el área del campo. Habían decidido que quien perdía invitaba al cine. Agumon y Piyomon tomaron asiento, animando cada uno a su compañero.

El partido empezó poco después.

El primer gol fue fácil. Sora estaba algo desentrenada y no seguía bien los movimientos rápidos de Tai.

-Ya entiendo porque no querías volver a jugar, Sora. Menos mal que te pasaste al tenis.

Pudo ver cómo aquellas palabras enfurecieron a Sora. Tai dio un toque al balón para seguir con el partido. Esta vez Sora le arrebató la pelota sin ningún problema. Poco después ella marcó su primer tanto.

-¿Qué decías?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Aquello estaba empezando a ponerse serio. Ambos eran muy competitivos y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Tai consiguió marcar un segundo gol y lo celebró de manera exagerada para provocar aún más a su amiga. Cuando creía que la victoria era suya, Sora metió el gol que causó el empate.

-Eres consciente de que quien marque gana, ¿no?.

-Sí Tai. Llevo pañuelos. Sé que será muy triste que te gane una persona que hace años que no juega.

Tai iba a ganar, quería ganar. Sora reaccionó más rápido que él y fue detrás del balón a toda velocidad. El quiso cogerla para aplacarla pero le tocó el trasero sin querer. Se quedó completamente parado, temiendo la reacción de su amiga. Sin embargo Sora estaba tan concentrada en el juego que no se dio cuenta. Marcó el tercer gol.

-Ahora dirás que me has dejado ganar.- dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Me he despistado un poco.- dijo poniéndose rojo.- Pero todos tenemos un día de suerte.

Sora le golpeó en las costillas e intentó mirarle enfadada, pero no lo consiguió. Ambos amigos empezaron a reírse

-¿Quieres volver a entrar?

-Ya he bailado bastante.- dijo Sora.- Será mejor que vayamos a casa.

-Tienes razón. Deja que te acompañe.

Pusieron rumbo a casa de Sora. Ambos estaban acalorados, el partido había sido genial.

-Ha sido un buen partido.- dijo Sora.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba.

-Has sido una gran rival.

-Lo sé. Por eso te he ganado.

A Tai no le importaba. Le había encantado volver a compartir con Sora la pasión que los unió de pequeños. Las mejillas de su amiga aún estaban encendidas.

-Ya hemos llegado. ¿Quieres entrar a tomar un té?- preguntó Sora.

-¿No despertaremos a tu madre?

-No te preocupes. Ha ido a ver a mi padre, hoy no duerme en casa.

Tai respiró algo más tranquilo. La madre de Sora le inspiraba mucho respeto.

-Sentaos, me pondré cómoda y prepararé el té.

Tai se sentó en el sofá con cuidado. Agumon y Piyomon tomaron asiento en los sillones. Observó la casa de su amiga, apenas había cambiado con los años; todo seguía tal y como ó una de las fotos en las que aparecía Sora cuando era más pequeña. Llevaba el pelo corto porque le molestaba para jugar a fútbol. Sonrió con cariño, seguía siendo la misma pero su aspecto había cambiado mucho.

-¿Lo habéis pasado bien?- dijo mientras se giraba hacia los digimon.

Se habían quedado dormidos. Para ellos también había sido un día muy largo.

-Ya estoy aquí.- dijo Sora.

Se había cambiado. Llevaba un short deportivo azul y una camiseta de manga larga blanca. Tai le miró las piernas durante un instante, después volvió a prestar atención a su amiga.

-Toma. No te he puesto azúcar.

-Gracias.

-Se han quedado fritos.- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.- ¿Lo has pasado bien?

Tai recordó toda la noche, intentando crear una imagen general de todo lo sucedido.

-Ha estado bien. Pero lo que más me ha gustado ha sido pasar tiempo contigo.

Sora se ruborizó ante aquel comentario.

-Ha sido genial. Hemos vuelto a ser niños. Y te he dado una paliza. No podrás mirar a tu equipo a la cara en el próximo entrenamiento.

-Ja, ja. Que graciosa eres.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Sora le sacó la lengua para pincharlo. Tai se acercó a ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Todavía recordaba en el punto exacto en el que las tenía.

-¡Para por favor!.- dijo Sora riendo.

Tai paró para observar a su amiga divertido. Ella se levantó y le tiró un cojín en la cara. Acto seguido se marchó corriendo.

Tai no dudó en seguirla y la persiguió por toda la casa. La acorraló entre sus brazos en el pasillo. Ambos estaban con la respiración agitada a unos centímetros de distancia.

Tai no supo si era por el alcohol que aún le quedaba en el cuerpo o porque realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo. Pero estaba decidido a besar a Sora.

Su amiga le observaba con la respiración entrecortada, tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su pelo caía hasta la altura de sus hombros, desordenado. Sus ojos grandes y de color rubí le miraban con curiosidad.

Tai cogió las manos de Sora y las apoyó contra la pared. Se acercó con cuidado y unió sus labios a los de ella. No era la primera chica a la que besaba, pero nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien.

Ella le recibió sorprendida, pero no se apartó. Le correspondía el beso con dulzura. El beso era acaramelado; suave. Sora entreabrió los labios y Tai pudo explorar el interior de su boca con su lengua. Era agradable, era como si fuera algo que tendría que haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo.

Colocó las manos en la espalda de su amiga, para acercarla más. Ella rodeó su cuello. El beso empezó a ser más intenso, sus respiraciones se habían acelerado. Se necesitaban el uno al otro.

 _Sora_

No tendría que haber invitado a Tai a casa. No tendría que haberle provocado. No tendría que haberse dejado besar.

Pero le encantaba. Tenía la necesidad de saber a qué sabían los labios de su mejor amigo.

Abandonaron el pasillo y se metieron en la habitación de Sora. La apoyó con cuidado sobre la cama y se puso encima de ella.

Sora enrojeció al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba realmente excitado. Ella también lo estaba.

Le mordió los labios con suavidad, haciendo gemir a Tai.

-Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto.- dijo Tai.- Necesitaba hacerlo.

Sora no respondió. Se sentó encima de él y siguió buscando sus labios con deseo. Tai pasó la mano por la espalda de Sora.

Observó a su amigo, que la miraba con excitación. Le tocó el pectoral, adivinando los músculos que escondía su camiseta.

-Puedo quitármela si quieres.

Sora asintió avergonzada. Claro que tenía ganas de ver a Tai sin camiseta. Lo había visto muchas veces, pero esta era diferente.

Se quitó la camiseta con cuidado y la colocó sobre la cama. Realmente Tai era una persona muy atlética. Tenía la espalda ancha, los músculos de los brazos desarrollados y el abdomen definido. Sora enrojeció perdiéndose en la piel tostada de su amigo. Tai sonreía al ver cómo le miraba.

-Veo que te gusta lo que ves.- dijo en tono de burla.

Sora cerró la boca para no seguir aumentando el ego de su amigo. Se acercó a su oreja con cuidado.

\- Me gusta mucho lo que veo. Pero no pienso tocarte, no voy a darte ese gusto.

-Tranquila. Seguro que encuentro alguna voluntaria.

A Sora aquel comentario le provocó celos. No quería imaginarse a una chica con una actitud tan cercana a Tai. Hizo el intento de levantarse para marcharse, pero Tai la cogió de las caderas y volvió a sentarla encima de él.

-Perdona. Me gusta como me miras. Haces que me sienta deseado.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Sora se maldijo por su debilidad. Volvió a besar a Tai, esta vez con un beso tranquilo pero intenso.

-¡Tai! ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Agumon.

Ambos se miraron sobresaltados. Se habían olvidado de sus amigos. Sora se levantó rápidamente y Tai se puso la camiseta. Sora no pudo evitar fijarse en el bulto que marcaban los pantalones de Tai. Aquello provocó un agradable calor en su interior.

Una parte de ella quería cerrarle la puerta a sus amigos para seguir explorándolo, para descubrir cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero no lo hizo, ambos fingieron que no estaba sucediendo nada entre ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Piyomon.

-Eh...estábamos estudiando.- dijo Tai con nerviosismo.

"¿Quién iba a creer que estábamos estudiando a las tres de la mañana?".

-Menos mal. Pensábamos que nos habíais dejado solos.- dijo Agumon.

-No, no. De hecho deberíamos irnos ya, es tarde.

Sora asintió y acompañó a sus dos amigos hasta la puerta.

-Ha sido genial, Sora.- dijo Tai mientras le daba un abrazo.- No sé si debería haber pasado, pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Ya hablaremos.

-De acuerdo.- Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Pensó en Matt y se sintió culpable al instante.¿Estaba bien lo que acababan de hacer?

 _Tk_

Había discutido con Ami. Ella quería quedarse más rato en la fiesta, pero él necesitaba hablar con Kari para solucionar las cosas. No se había portado bien y necesitaba disculparse.

Al final se habían enzarzado en una pelea en la que Ami le había tirado en cara que para él Kari fuera tan importante. Al final consiguieron hacer las paces y prometió llevarla al cine el domingo.

Llevaba veinte minutos esperando en la puerta de los Yagami. No recibía respuesta por parte de su amiga.

"Llevará un buen rato durmiendo."

Dio media vuelta para ir a su casa cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta. Kari apareció con el pijama,una chaqueta abrigada y una bufanda azul.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó preocupada.

Estaba soñolienta. Takeru se sintió culpable por haberla despertado.

-No. Bueno, sí. ¿Podemos hablar?

Kari le miró mientras bostezaba y asintió. Cerró la puerta y se apartó un poco, para no despertar a sus padres.

-Dime.

Tk tomó aire.

-Verás, yo no he hecho las cosas bien esta noche. Tenía una cita con Ami, pero hace tiempo que te había prometido que iría contigo. Pensaba que podría pasar tiempo con las dos. Pero al final te he dejado a ti de lado y sólo me he centrado en ella.

Kari sonrió a Tk.

-No te preocupes. He pasado tiempo con los demás. Ha estado bien.

-Pero deberías decir que es una de las mejores noches que has tenido. Y no lo dices.

-Supongo que vendrán mejores. Creo que tu lo has pasado mejor que yo.

Takeru miró a Kari desconcertado, había notado resentimiento en su voz.

-¿Te ha molestado el beso?- le preguntó con cautela.

-¿Por qué debería haberme molestado? Somos amigos.- dijo Kari a la defensiva.

Takeru observó a su amiga detenidamente.

-Puede haberte molestado. Tampoco pasaría nada. Estás acostumbrada a ser la única chica con la que me relaciono y eso puede haberte descolocado un poco.

Kari desvió la mirada avergonzada. "He dado en el clavo.".

-Sí. Me he puesto celosa. Entiendo que a ella la ves de una manera diferente de la que me ves a mi. Pero ha sido molesto ver que ella capta tu atención de una manera distinta. Por ella sentirás cosas que por mi no sientes.- dijo apesadumbrada.

Tk se acercó a Kari y la abrazó con cariño.

-No digas tonterías. Siempre serás diferente a las demás, siempre serás especial. Eres mi mejor amiga, una de las personas que más me conoce. Un simple beso no va a hacer que tu posición cambie. Sigues siendo la primera.

Kari rió en su oreja y le correspondió el abrazo. Tk se sentía mucho mejor cuando la abrazaba, le daba la sensación de que cualquier cosa iba a ser posible.

-Gracias por preocuparte y venir a verme.

-¿Bromeas? No podría haber dormido si no lo hubiera hecho. Perdóname a mí por la noche que te he dado, mereces mucho más.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Haremos mil planes juntos, no hay prisa.

-Genial. Me alegra haber hablado las cosas.

En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta del frío que hacía.

-Debería irme a casa, o puede que termine muriendo congelado por el camino.

-Espera.

Kari se quitó la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello y se la puso a Tk con cuidado. Estaba caliente, algo que agradeció enormemente.

-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-De nada.

Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. El roce de sus labios provocaron un escalofrío a Takeru, se le aceleró el pulso.

-Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues. Buenas noches.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Takeru se despidió con la mano. Los besos que le había dado Ami esta noche habían sido agradables, debía reconocerlo. Pero no le habían provocado las mismas sensaciones que el beso que acababa de darle Kari.

Sonrió mientras se tocaba la mejilla en la que Kari había depositado sus labios.


	7. -Capítulo 6-

Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.

Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Todo merece la pena si os gusta. Acepto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención.

Estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.

Esta historia no sigue exactamente la misma historia que Tri, aún así espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Nos vemos y nos leemos :)

 **Disfrutad del nuevo capítulo. Como siempre disculpad la tardanza, es lo que tiene tener responsabilidades. Prometo subir pronto el siguiente.**

 **¡Besazos para todos!**

 **-Capítulo 6-**

 _Joe_

Se despertó de golpe, completamente desorientado. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba a oscuras. Algo le saltó encima de golpe, asustando a Joe.

-¡No me mates!- dijo gritando.

-Soy yo, Gomamon. Perdona Joe, no quería asustarte.

-No me des esos sustos, haz el favor.- dijo mientras intentaba acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Matt entró y encendió la luz, llevaba un vaso de agua y una aspirina en la mano. Tenía buen aspecto.

-Toma, creo que lo necesitas.- le dijo mientras le acercaba el vaso.

-Gracias. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las cuatro y cuarto.- dijo Yamato mientras se sentaba en los pies de la cama.- Has dormido mucho.

-¡Mis padres van a matarme!

-Tranquilo Joe. He hablado con ellos. Les he dicho que comías aquí y que luego les dirías algo.

Joe suspiró aliviado.

-¿Vienes a la reunión, no?

-¿Qué reunión?- preguntó Joe confuso.

-Habíamos quedado para organizar la visita al Digimundo, distribuir tareas y esas cosas.- dijo Matt rodando los ojos.

-Lo había olvidado.- respondió mientras se frotaba la cabeza.- Claro, iré.

-Bien. Pues cámbiate, hemos quedado a las cinco.- se levantó de la cama y lo miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa divertida.- Puedes ponerte algo mío, tienes vómito en la camiseta.

Joe se miró la camiseta con repulsión, estaba muy sucia. Se avergonzó un poco de la imagen que debía estar dando en ese momento.

-Gracias por todo.

-No tienes que darme las gracias. Somos amigos.

-Sí, lo siento.

Yamato se marchó para que pudiera cambiarse tranquilamente. Observó el armario de su amigo, de principio a fin. No era capaz de encontrar nada similar a su estilo habitual. Finalmente se decantó por un jersey azul que le venía algo grande porqué era más delgado que Matt, de todas maneras le serviría.

-¡Qué raro estás!- le dijo Gomamon.

-Ya. Pero no pienso llevar la misma ropa que anoche.

Salieron al comedor. La luz le molestaba a los ojos y le dolía bastante la cabeza. Matt estaba leyendo un libro en el sillón de al lado de la ventana.

Joe entró al baño para hacer sus necesidad y lavarse la cara. Estaba horrible.

"No pienso beber nunca más".

-Joe, ¿estás listo?

-Sí, podemos irnos.

Salieron de casa de Yamato y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Mimi, lugar en el que se iba a celebrar la reunión. Matt estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero Joe no podía estar callado mucho rato.

-Oye. Se que no quieres que te lo diga, pero gracias por lo de anoche. Podrías haberte quedado en la fiesta con Sora y Tai, pero decidiste llevarme a casa.- necesitaba disculparse por lo de anoche, se quitó un peso de encima.

Matt le miró a los ojos.

-Es algo que habríamos hecho todos. No hagas que me arrepienta y deja de disculparte.

Joe asintió avergonzado. ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que estaba enfadado?

 _Kari_

Su hermano estaba de muy buen humor y era algo que se notaba. Por la mañana se había levantado temprano y se había ido a correr, cualquiera hubiera dicho que la noche anterior estaba de fiesta. Cuando volvió intentó preparar el desayuno a Kari y a sus padres.

Con intentar quería decir quemar la comida y dejar la cocina hecha un desastre.

Se encontraban a unos minutos de casa de Mimi y Tai no había dejado de silbar en todo el camino.

Kari no pudo contenerse más.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermano?

-Nada. ¿Qué tiene que pasarme? Hace un día maravilloso, han empezado las vacaciones y vamos a volver al Digimundo.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Aunque Kari sabía que eran motivos suficientes para que su hermano estuviera de tan buen humor, intuyó que no era lo único.

"No va a contármelo."

-Claro, tienes razón.- dijo intentando disimular.- ¿Cómo terminó la fiesta anoche? Volviste muy tarde.

-Bien. Al final nos quedamos Sora y yo. Jugamos un partido, el cual perdí, luego la acompañé a casa y nos quedamos allí un rato.- se puso ligeramente rojo.- Tomando un té.- añadió.

Kari sonrió con suficiencia. Se hermano no iba a darle más información, pero ella tampoco la necesitaba.

Sabía que entre Sora y Tai había ocurrido algo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, ahora ella compartía el buen humor de su hermano.

 _Mimi_

Su salón era grande, pero con todos allí metidos realmente se quedaba pequeño. Se habían sentado todos en la mesa y merendaron todos juntos. Le encantaba hacer de anfitriona y atender a sus invitados de la mejor manera posible.

En general todos tenían buena cara, aunque aún estaban algo mareados. Miró a Joe detenidamente, sin duda era el que peor aspecto tenía.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre cómo y cuándo habían terminado la noche anterior. Le sorprendió descubrir que Sora y Tai finalmente se quedaron solos. Quiso hacerle mil preguntas a Sora, pero sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Ambos amigos dieron pocos detalles acerca de lo que hicieron y estaban algo tensos, cosa que hizo sospechar a Mimi. Miró a Sora, quien apartó la vista avergonzada. Eso era aún más sospechoso.

También apreció como a Yamato esa situación no le había hecho ninguna gracia, puesto que miraba con enfado un punto fijo en la pared.

Se puso de pie y sacó su libreta organizadora rosa. Cogió su bolígrafo de purpurina, también rosa, y se aclaró la garganta. Todos guardaron silencio y la miraron con atención. Los digimon comían y bebían en la mesa pequeña de el salón.

-Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la merienda. Ahora que tenemos los estómagos llenos debemos hablar de nuestra próxima visita al Digimundo.

-Vamos el lunes,¿no?- todos asintieron.- ¿A qué hora y dónde quedamos?

-Podemos quedar en la escuela y abrir el portal allí. El profesor Nishijima dijo que él podría abrirnos la puerta. - comentó Koushiro.

\- ¿Quedamos a las 9:30? Creo que cuanto antes vayamos mejor.-dijo Joe.

Todos asintieron conformes.

-Esta vez debemos ir preparados.- señaló Kari.- Con ropa y calzado adecuado, comida, bebida y medicamentos.

-Si cada uno llevamos una mochila, podemos llevar de todo.- dijo Yamato.

-Yo puedo llevar botiquín y comida.- contestó Joe.

-Creo que lo mejor es que cada uno lleve en su mochila un saco de dormir, algo de ropa para cambiarnos y comida. Luego que alguno lleve en su mochila los utensilios de comida. En un principio seremos ocho y cuando Meiko venga nueve. Creo que llevaremos cosas suficientes.- dijo Mimi.

Todos la miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Genial, Mimi!- dijo Tai.- Has pensado en todo.

-Me ofendéis.- dijo molesta.- Creo que eso es todo.

Todos asintieron con convicción. Empezaron a hablar de todo lo que harían durante la visita al Digimundo. Lo principal era encontrar al resto de niños elegidos, de los cuales aún no sabían nada y descubrir el motivo por el que Ken había recaído en la oscuridad.

Ese era un tema que preocupaba mucho a Mimi. Todos tenían ganas de volver a vivir las aventuras que tuvieron la primera vez que fueron al mundo digital.

Pero habían crecido, serían otros los peligros a los que deberían enfrentarse y no sabían que se encontrarían allí.

 _Yamato_

Volvió a pensar en Gabumon. Los digimon se habían negado a meterse en el ordenador de nuevo, querían pasar todo el tiempo posible con sus amigos. Sin embargo todos creyeron que lo más adecuado era que se quedaran todos juntos para que pudieran descansar.

-No te preocupes.- le había dicho Matt abrazándolo.- Nos veremos el lunes.

Estaba acompañando a Sora a su casa, ambos caminaban en silencio. El seguía molesto con la situación que suponía que había sucedido en la fiesta.

Sin duda el buen humor de Tai había sido un indicio de que algo había ocurrido, pero cuando Sora miró con vergüenza hacia otro lado Matt intuyó que entre ellos había pasado algo.

Seguía sintiendo algo por Sora, era prácticamente imposible no hacerlo. Era consciente de que tampoco podía presionarla, era ella quien debía aclarar sus sentimientos.

-¿Lo pasaste bien anoche?.

-¿Eh?- preguntó ella sorprendida.- Sí. Bueno, me hubiera gustado que pudiéramos pasar la noche todos juntos. Pero igual lo pasé bien.

"No va a contarme nada.", pensó.

-¿Pasó algo entre Tai y tú?

"Idiota."

No le gustó abordar el tema sin ningún tapujo. Sora se detuvo unos instantes y le miró. Unos segundos después reanudó sus pasos.

Yamato pensó que no iba a responder.

"¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? He sido muy directo.

-Sí.- dijo finalmente.- Nos besamos.

Dolió. Aunque fuera algo que se imaginaba dolió mucho que Sora confirmara sus sospechas.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Ella le miró y un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

-Me gustáis. Ambos.

Le sorprendió aquella respuesta. Sabía que Tai y Sora tenían algo diferente y especial por lo que él se había sentido celoso en alguna ocasión. Ahora todo era más complicado, Sora quería a sus dos mejores amigos.

Asintió, asimilando toda la información. Formaban un curioso triángulo amoroso. Los tres eran los mejores amigos, lo que complicaba bastante la situación.

-A nosotros también nos gustas. Los dos sentimos algo por ti, pero eres tu la que debe elegir. No voy a presionarte ni a meterte prisa.

-Gracias Matt. La verdad es que es algo muy complicado.

-Me lo imagino. No debe ser fácil sentir algo por tus dos mejores amigos y tener que elegir. De todas maneras tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que por uno de los dos sientes algo más.

Casi sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al portal de Sora. Se pararon frente a la puerta.

-Tengo miedo de elegir. Sería tan sencillo que no sintiera nada por ninguno de los dos.- dijo con tristeza.

-Sora. Estoy seguro de que elijas a quien elijas tanto Tai como yo seguiremos siendo tus amigos. No ganaremos tu corazón, pero no estamos dispuestos a perder tu amistad.- respondió con sinceridad.

Sora se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, cosa que hizo que se le acelerara el pulso. Que no fuera a presionar a Sora no quería decir que no fuera a jugar todas sus cartas. Y esa era una ocasión perfecta.

La apartó con suavidad y cogió la cabeza de Sora entre sus manos. Pegó sus labios a los de ella, en un gesto delicado y lleno de cariño. Notó la sorpresa de su amiga ante aquel acto, pero ella no se apartó. Abrazó a Matt con más fuerza.

El beso se volvió más intenso, cálido. Sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro. A Matt aquello le estaba excitando y por la manera en la que respiraba Sora, parecía que a ella también.

El móvil de Sora empezó a sonar, rompiendo la magia de aquel momento.

-Perdona, es mi madre.- dijo mientras descolgaba.- Hola mamá. Bien. Sí, no te preocupes. Prepararé algo para cenar. Hasta luego.

Le miró avergonzada.

-No debería haberte besado. No debería haber besado a ninguno de los dos. Os hará daño.

-Tai no es tonto. Anoche vio una oportunidad y la aprovechó. Y hoy lo he hecho yo. Ambos te gustamos, es normal que aceptes nuestros besos.

-Sí. Después de todo no sois tan distintos. Ambos sabéis cuando aprovechar el momento.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Matt le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Nos vemos el lunes Sora.

-Termina de pasar un buen fin de semana.

-Es difícil mejorarlo después de esto.

Sora enrojeció de nuevo y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Matt se quedó allí de pie, con el corazón acelerado y una sonrisa en su rostro.


	8. -Capítulo 7-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Todo merece la pena si os gusta. Acepto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención.**

 **Estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.**

Esta historia no sigue exactamente la misma historia que Tri, aún así espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Nos vemos y nos leemos :)

 **Hola de nuevo a todos. Quiero agradecer en primer lugar a todas aquellas persona que se molestan en dedicar unos minutos y comentar. Leo y aprecio cada uno de los reviews, me encanta ver que en general os está gustando.**

 **Como siempre disculparme, creo que he tardado bastante en actualizar. Escribo prácticamente a diario, pero lo hago a mano y pasarlo luego al ordenador, revisarlo y añadir cosas es otro mundo.**

 **La idea era hacer un capítulo mucho más largo, pero me sabía fatal dejar a las personas que siguen esto esperando más tiempo.**

 **Es un capítulo muy especial, pues por fin empieza la aventura.**

 **Disfrutadlo, lo merecéis.**

 _Koushiro_

Le sorprendió bastante que todos acudieran puntuales al colegio. Sabía que era debido a las ganas que todos tenían de volver. El profesor Nishijima les acompañó hasta la sala de ordenadores.

-Sois conscientes de que vais a correr peligro, ¿verdad?.

-Lo sabemos, profesor. Pero necesitamos encontrar respuestas. Y queremos encontrar a nuestros amigos.- dijo Tai con seguridad.

Izzy observó a su amigo con orgullo. Esta vez iban bien preparados. A todos les brillaban los ojos con emoción.

-¿Cuántos días necesitáis?- preguntó el profesor.

-Cinco días.- respondió Koushiro.- Creemos que es suficiente.

Habían acordado pasar allí algunos días, para intentar encontrar a sus amigos y ver como estaba la situación allí. El profesor se ofreció a volver a abrir la puerta para que pudieran volver. Ese punto causó una discusión con su compañera Himekawa, quien se había negado en rotundo a que volvieran al Digimundo.

Al final Himekawa terminó cediendo, pero no estaba dispuesta a colaborar con ellos.

-Algún día, yo también iré. Debe ser maravilloso.

-Le encantaría, profesor.- dijo Mimi.

-¿Estáis listos?- preguntó Joe.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa. Izzy temblaba, estaba algo asustado ya que no sabía que se encontrarían allí. Miró a Tentomon preocupado, tenía miedo de que volvieran a infectarse y terminaran enfrentándose a ellos.

Alguien le cogió la mano con fuerza. Le sorprendió descubrir que era Mimi quien lo hacía. Se sonrieron con cariño.

-Puerta digital abierta.- dijo el profesor.- Id con mucho cuidado chicos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, todos terminaron cogidos de las manos. Los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

-¡Adelante niños elegidos!- dijo Tai.

Dieron un paso al frente, adentrándose en el portal que iba a llevarles al mundo digital.

 _Joe_

Se golpeó la rodilla nada más aterrizar. Había olvidado que era una caída algo brusca.

"Vaya entrada triunfal.", pensó mientras se frotaba la rodilla.

Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada. Poco a poco los localizó a todos. Observó el lugar al que habían llegado, era el mismo en el que estuvieron por primera vez hace seis años cuando pisaron por primera vez el Digimundo. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todo lo que habían vivido allí. Cada una de las experiencias les fue uniendo poco a poco y terminaron convirtiéndose en grandes amigos.

Sora se acercó a él y le apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien? He visto que has caído en mal sitio.

-Perfectamente. Apenas es un rasguño.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Sigue todo exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

-Sí. Los que hemos cambiado hemos sido nosotros.- dijo Sora con melancolía.

Tenía razón, habían cambiado. Ya no eran aquellos niños de 11 años, ahora eran prácticamente adultos.

"Sigo siendo el mayor, debo ocuparme de que no les suceda nada".

Confiaba en ellos y sabía que eran responsables. Pero Tai era impulsivo y a menudo actuaba de manera temerario, lo que les terminaba exponiendo a algún peligro.

-¡Chicos, acercaos!.- gritó Mimi.

Sora y Joe se acercaron rápidamente. Todos estaban alrededor de Koushiro, quien había abierto su ordenador y lo estaba tecleando con fuerza. En la pantalla se cargó el mapa de la Isla File.

-Y bien. ¿Qué puedes decirnos Izzy?- preguntó Matt poniéndose en cuclillas.

Koushiro estaba tan concentrado en la pantalla que parecía que no había escuchado a Yamato. Tentomon, a su lado, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro; disculpando el comportamiento del portador del conocimiento.

Mimi arrugó la frente, mostrando su desacuerdo ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Izzy.

"Hay cosas que nunca cambian."

Tai le dio un golpe rápido en la nuca, haciendo que Koushiro volviera a la tierra.

-¡Au!.- dijo frotándose la nuca.

-No has escuchado a Matt.- dijo Mimi en tono acusador.

-Si que lo he hecho. Me estaba asegurando para poder responderos bien.- miró a Tai enfadado.- Tai, controla tu fuerza. Casi me partes el cuello.

Todos rieron. Sora le dio un codazo a Tai en las costillas. No le hizo falta más para captar el mensaje de su amiga.

-Perdona Izzy. Las viejas costumbres…- dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo.- ¿Qué has descubierto?.

-Es extraño. Parece que todo sigue igual. No ha cambiado nada desde la última vez que vinimos.

-Eso es bueno. ¿No?.- preguntó Tk.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Tampoco detecto ningún tipo de actividad, ni de digimons ni de otros digivice.

-A lo mejor el ordenador está estropeado.- dijo Tai.- Deja que le de una par de golpes y verás como…

-¡No!- gritaron todos a la vez.

-Vale, vale. Solo quería ayudar.- respondió haciéndose el ofendido.

-Quizás en un par de horas vaya mejor. La primera vez que vinimos aquí tardó varios días en funcionar.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Kari con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a explorar un poco?

Le recorrió un escalofrío. Tenía la sensación de que alguien más estaba allí con ellos. Sus amigos habían empezado a caminar y Joe se quedó parado observando entre los árboles y arbustos. Gomamon le tocó el pie, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Qué te he dicho de asustarme?

-Perdona, Joe. ¿Sucede algo? Pareces preocupado.

-Nada, nada. Estaba mirando, solo eso. Vayamos con el resto.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás. Joe seguía teniendo esa sensación, pero estaba algo más tranquilo ya que estaban todos juntos.

Sin embargo, si se hubiera girado en ese mismo instante habría visto como una sombra los observaba con dos enormes ojos rojos.

 _Takeru_

Percibía el buen humor de sus amigos, era realmente contagioso. Tai, Izzy y Matt iban los primeros; mantenían una conversación bastante trivial. Los tres mantenían la vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador, atentos por cualquier cambio o novedad que pudiera aparecer. Sora y Mimi iban algo más atrasadas, observando con atención todo lo que había a su alrededor. Joe iba hablando con los digimon, al fin se había puesto una tirita en la rodilla.

Kari caminaba a su lado, en silencio. Takeru supuso que algo preocupaba a su mejor amiga.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Pero tengo una sensación extraña.

Aquella frase no le hizo ninguna gracia. Sabía que Kari era especial, presentía algunas cosas. Aún así él no quiso mostrarse asustado, eso inquietaría a Kari y a los demás.

-Seguro que no es nada.- dijo para restarle importancia.

-Eso espero.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo se ha tomado Ami que pases cinco días en el Digimundo?

-Quería venir. Insistió mucho.- dijo mientras se tocaba la frente recordando la escena.- Le dije que no veníamos de acampada, que era algo que podía ser peligroso.

Omitió el detalle de que a Ami no le hizo ninguna gracia que pasara tantos días con Kari. Eso no se lo iba a decir a su amiga, lo único que conseguría es que Kari se distanciara. Y eso era algo que Tk no quería ni imaginarse, la necesitaba.

No se dio cuenta de que Kari se había detenido. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, tenía la mirada perdida. La miró preocupado.

-¿Kari?

-No es Kari.- dijo Gatomon mientras se ponía entre ambos.- No te acerques, no sabemos qué o quién está en su cuerpo en estos momentos.

Joe al ver el aspecto de Kari lanzó un grito alertando al resto, que se acercaron preocupados.

Tai se acercó corriendo a su hermana.

-¡Kari!

Apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermana y una descarga recorrió el cuerpo de Tai, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. Todos miraron a Kari asustados.

-¡Ah!- gritó ella mientras se cogía la cabeza con ambas manos.

Un aura oscura envolvió el cuerpo de Kari, que gritaba de dolor. Takeru se maldijo a si mismo por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Era muy doloroso ver como sufría.

-Maldición.- dijo enfadado.

El aura oscura despareció y Kari volvió a la normalidad. Miró desorientada a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Tk para, a continuación, fija la vista en su hermano.

-¡Hermano!- dijo mientras se inclinaba a su lado.- ¿He sido ya la que te ha hecho eso?

-No, Kari. Ha sido la cosa que se ha metido en tu cuerpo. No has hecho nada malo.- dijo abrazándola.- Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado.

-He...he visto algo horrible.

-Tienes que contárnoslo.- dijo Izzy.

-Davis. He visto a Davis.- respondió Kari con un hilo de voz.

El corazón de Takeru se aceleró. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera no iba a ser nada bueno.

-Estaba en un lugar oscuro, solo y herido. Parecía el sótano de una casa o tal vez una cueva.

-¿No has visto nada más?- preguntó Yamato.- Algo que pueda darnos una pista.

-No.

-¡Mierda!.- dijo Tai.- Es terrible saber que está solo en algún sitio y no poder hacer nada.

-Puede que Yolei y Cody también estén en la misma situación.- dijo Mimi.

-¿Has visto a Veemon?- preguntó Sora.

-No estaba por ninguna parte.- dijo con tristeza.

-Genial. Sólo tenemos que buscar en sitios oscuros. Seguro que lo encontramos con facilidad.- dijo Yamato con ironía.

-Oye.- dijo Tai levantándose enfadado.- Ha hecho todo lo que ha podido. Esa cosa le estaba haciendo daño.

-No digo que no. Pero podía haberse fijado mejor en los detalles. Algo que limitara un poco la búsqueda. - se acercó a Tai molesto.- No sé si eres realmente consciente de que sitios como el que ha descrito los hay a montones.

-Hermano..-dijo Takeru reprendiéndolo.

Ambos amigos siguieron acortando la distancia que los separaba. En cualquier momento iban a enfrentarse.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Ambos!- dijo Sora poniéndose en medio.- ¿No os da vergüenza? Es una situación en la que debemos mantenernos unidos y actuar como un grupo. ¿No se os ocurre nada mejor que hacer que pelear? Intentad tranquilizaros un poco.

Se agachó y acarició la mejilla de Kari.

-No te preocupes por nada. Si vas recordando alguna cosa que pueda especificar más donde se encuentra Davis nos lo dices. No te presiones, bastante has tenido.

Kari asintió con una leve sonrisa. Yamato y Tai miraban el suelo avergonzados por su comportamiento maduro e infantil.

-Está triste. Se siente abandonado, cree que nos hemos olvidado de él.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Joe intrigado.

-Porqué era Davis. Yo era Davis. He visto y he sentido todo lo que le sucede.- dijo con los ojos rojos.- Por eso no he podido prestar mucha atención al resto.

-Claro. Esa cosa lo ha hecho a propósito.- añadió Izzy.- Te ha enseñado el lugar pero metiéndote en el cuerpo de Davis, para que no pudieras prestar atención al entorno. Para que fueras consciente de su dolor.

-Eso es terrible.- dijo Mimi.

-Eso no es cosa me dijo algo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Takeru.

-Que nosotros también vamos a terminar así. Solos, heridos y desprotegidos.

Todos se miraron en silencio, mientras Kari empezaba a sollozar. Ahora si que estaba asustado.

 _Mimi_

Se sentó agotada sobre un tronco. Llevaban horas caminando y tenía los pies destrozados. Palmon se sentó a su lado.

-Aunque pasen los años, sigues siendo la misma. Siempre eres la primera en cansarte.

Mimi la fulminó con la mirada.

-No practico ningún deporte. Pese a haber tenido una genética privilegiada no estoy acostumbrada a caminar tanto.- dijo intentando dar lástima.

Además de que llevaban muchas horas caminando, no se había quitado de la cabeza lo que Kari había dicho. Intentaron seguir con su buen humor, pero el ánimo estaba bastante decaído.

"Quiero volver a casa, estoy asustada."

-Si estuvieras en un centro comercial, seguro que estarías andando durante todo el día.- dijo Tai mientras pasaba por su lado.

Estuvo tentada de tirarle una piedra en la cabeza, para abrírsela y que dejara de decir tonterías con su enorme bocaza. Contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse.

No hizo nada, sabía que Tai bromeaba para que sus amigos se tranquilizaran un poco. Algo había conseguido, pudo ver como sonreían ante aquel comentario.

Vio como todos seguían andando y se alejaban poco a poco.

-No te preocupes. Yo me quedo contigo, podemos esperar a que estés algo mejor.-dijo Palmon.- Han seguido en línea recta, no será difícil encontrarlos.

-Gracias, eres la mejor.

Palmon sonrió ante aquel comentario. Mimi estiró las piernas y se frotó con cuidado la parte inferior. Pensó de nuevo en Davis, en cómo debía sentirse. Le ponía muy triste pensar en los otros niños elegidos, sus amigos, abandonados y heridos durante todos esos meses.

Debían encontrarlos sin falta.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí. Podemos continuar, Palmon.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Un ligero temblor sacudió la tierra. Miró sobresaltada a su alrededor.

-¡Chicos!¿Habéis sentido eso?

No obtuvo respuesta. Se habían detenido mucho tiempo y ahora sus amigos estaban demasiado lejos para escucharla.

-Genial.

El temblor volvió a repetirse, esta vez con más intensidad.

-Algo se acerca.- dijo Palmon poniéndose alerta.

Algo saltó y se puso delante de ellas. Se trataba de ExVeemon, el compañero de Davis. Se puso de pie delante de ellas, extendiendo sus enormes brazos y piernas. Mantenía los puños apretados y la mirada fija en ambas.

Mimi suspiró aliviada.

-Eres tú. Hemos venido para encontrar a Davis y los demás. Se alegrará de saber que estás bien. No te preocupes, ya no estás solo.- dijo mientras se acercaba.

Lanzó un rugido amenazador.

-No te acerques Mimi.- dijo Palmon.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta de que deberían haber encontrado a Veemon, ya que sin Davis no podía evolucionar. El cuerpo de Exveemon se pixeló durante una milésima de segundo, la mirada del digimon estaba perdida, vacía.

-Pensándolo bien. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.- dijo Mimi.

Empezaron a correr, con todos sus fuerzas. Mimi casi se desmaya al ver que ExVeemon se había puesto a perseguirlas, era una evolución adulta y su fuerza era brutal. No quería ni pensar lo que les haría si las acorralaba.

No veía a sus amigos por ninguna parte y poco a poco el digimon empezaba a acortar la distancia.

"Vamos a morir, vamos a morir".

Al llegar a un claro vislumbró a sus amigos. Se habían parado y parecían preocupados. La primera en verla fue Sora, que la miró aterrorizada.

-Mimi, estás…-empezó a decir.

-¡Corred! Por lo que más queráis corred.- dijo chillando.

No pidieron más explicaciones e hicieron lo que Mimi les dijo. Sus piernas empezaban a doler con más intensidad, no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar. Sus amigos iban muy por delante.

Se giró un segundo para ver si ExVeemon estaba muy cerca. Prácticamente les respiraba en la nuca.

Tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa. Izzy al verla en el suelo se detuvo sin pensarlo y fue a socorrerla.

-No seas tonto, vete.- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No pienso dejarte aquí.

El digimon se detuvo para observarlos con sus fríos ojos. Se puso en posición de ataque.

-Ni se te ocurra.- dijo Palmon poniéndose delante de ellos.- No pienso dejar que les hagas daño.

El digivice de Mimi brilló con intensidad. Palmon digievolucionó a Togemon, un enorme cactus envuelto de espinas. Togemon detuvo el golpe que ExVeemon había lanzado hacía Mimi e Izzy.

Koushiro levantó a Mimi con cuidado.

-¿Puedes andar?

-Sí.

-Debemos apartarnos. Es peligroso que nos quedemos aquí.

Oyeron un golpe brusco. Togemon estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Togemon!

Una descarga eléctrica sacudió a ExVeemon. Kabuterimon se acercó volando hacia Izzy.

-Los demás están más adelante. Se han puesto a salvo en una cueva, id con ellos. Nosotros nos encargamos.

-De acuerdo.- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Id con cuidado.- dijo Izzy apoyando la mano en Kabuterimon.

Este asintió y fue a socorrer a Togemon, que hacía todo lo posible para que ExVeemon no pudiera seguir a Mimi y Koushiro. Se marcharon lo más rápido posible, temiendo por sus amigos y preguntándose porque ExVeemon actuaba de esa manera.


	9. -Capítulo 8-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Todo merece la pena si os gusta. Acepto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención.**

 **Estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.**

Esta historia no sigue exactamente la misma historia que Tri, aún así espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Nos vemos y nos leemos :)

 _No hay manera de disculparme por la eterna tardanza. Como lectora, entiendo que la espera es eterna y siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. He estado de exámenes y el trabajo tampoco me ha podido dejar mucho tiempo libre. Para compensar un capítulo algo más interesante y extenso._

 _Ahora que se acercan las Navidades, prometo subir más en poco tiempo._

 _Disfrutad de la lectura._

 _Espero que os guste y opinad con libertad._

 _Besos._

 **-Capítulo 8-**

 _Kari_

Habían perdido de vista a Mimi y Koushiro. Consiguieron resguardarse en una cueva, a la espera de tener noticias de sus amigos. Los digimon se habían quedado en la entrada, alerta, por si debían defenderlos en algún momento.

-Era el digimon de Davis, estoy seguro.- dijo Tk.

-Sí.- Kari también se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle.

-Eso no me gusta nada.- dijo Joe.- ¿Quién nos dice que a nuestros amigos no les acabe sucediendo eso también?

-Es diferente, Joe. El no tiene a Davis. No dejaremos que les suceda lo mismo.- dijo Tai con seguridad.

Kari supo que su hermano había hecho ese comentario para animar a sus compañeros. Pero estaba segura de que él estaba igual o más asustado.

Koushiro y Mimi entraron en la cueva apresuradamente. Todos se acercaron a ellos preocupados.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Sora.

-Sí.-dijo Izzy en voz baja.

-Togemon y Kabuterimon se han quedado luchando.- dijo Mimi con tristeza.

-Ahora solo podemos esperar a que vuelvan.- añadió Matt.

-Ven Mimi, vamos a curarte esa herida para que no se te infecte.

-Gracias, Joe.

Ambos se marcharon a un lugar más apartado para que Joe pudiera ver mejor la herida de su amiga, no era grave pero salía mucha sangre. Los minutos pasaban con lentitud. Kari no dejaba de pensar en lo que le habían hecho a ExVeemon para infectarlo.

"Se supone que lo habíamos solucionado".

También pensó en Ken. Durante los últimos años le había visto muy feliz, no entendía que

había podido sucederle para que hubiera aparecido de nuevo como Digimon Emperador.

-¡Ahí están!- gritó Agumon.

Por la entrada de la cueva aparecieron Tanemon y Motimon, la batalla había sido tan dura que se habían convertido en digimon bebé. Estaban heridos, Mimi y Koushiro acudieron a su encuentro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mimi abrazando a Tanemon.

-Nos ha costado, pero lo hemos conseguido.- dijo Motimon esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ha vuelto a la normalidad?- preguntó Tk.

-No. Simplemente ha desaparecido.- dijo Tanemon.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Desaparecido?- preguntó Tai incrédulo.

-Cuando estábamos en plena lucha y habíamos conseguido debilitarlo, se ha abierto un portal por el que ha desaparecido. De no ser por ese portal, no sé si habríamos llegado a derrotarlo.- dijo Motimon.

-Sí- corroboró Tanemon.- Tenía una fuerza increíble.

Mimi la acarició con cuidado. Kari podía ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de todos sus amigos.

-Esto no es bueno. No puede significar nada bueno.- dijo Joe mientras empezaba a andar en círculos.

-No dejaba de ser ExVeemon, nuestro amigo.- dijo Takeru apesadumbrado.

-No debemos preocuparnos.- dijo Kari.- Al menos no por ahora. Estamos todos juntos.

Todos asintieron con una tenue sonrisa. Kari comprendía perfectamente la preocupación de sus amigos, pues era la misma que ella tenía. De todas maneras no podían hacer mucho más hasta que encontraran alguna otra pista.

Sintió un escalofrío, uno de esos que le hacía presentir que lo que se avecinaba tampoco iba a ser bueno.

 _Yamato_

Habían decidido pasar la noche en aquella cueva. El día había sido muy intenso y necesitaban descansar y pensar con claridad. Tai y él habían explorado la cueva de arriba a abajo. Al no haber encontrado nada que pudiera suponer un peligro, propusieron al resto la idea de dormir allí.

-Por los menos estaremos resguardados.- dijo Joe.

-Sí, aquí no estamos tan expuestos a los digimon y podremos descansar.- dijo Koushiro.

Se dividieron las tareas que iban a realizar. Sora, Mimi y Kari prepararon los sacos de dormir y la zona de descanso. Joe y él estaban planeando que hacer para cenar. Takeru había salido con Patamon y Gabumon a por leña suficiente para toda la noche. Tai se estaba encargando de encender la hoguera e Izzy seguía intentando obtener algún tipo de información o pista con el ordenador.

La cena consistió en tres latas de sopa, que compartieron entre todos, y pescado que Gabumon había conseguido capturar en un arroyo cercano.

-No es un gran banquete.- dijo Tai con la boca llena mientras hablaba.- Pero me sabe a gloria.

Matt miró a Tai asqueado. No sabía cómo una persona como Tai podía haberse convertido en el líder de los niños elegidos comiendo de esas maneras. Observó a Sora, tampoco podía entender como le atraía lo más mínimo. Sora miraba a Tai con cariño.

-Cierra la boca anda. Que todos estamos viendo lo que tienes dentro.

Tai se sonrojó considerablemente ante el comentario de su mejor amiga.

-Lo...lo siento.- dijo mientras cerraba la boca y comía más despacio.

-¿Has podido averiguar algo Izzy?- dijo Matt para que Tai dejará de sonrojarse.

-Ninguna novedad, es como si no hubiera nada.

-Ya hemos visto que hay digimon. Por lo menos uno.- dijo Mimi mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta.

-El cual ha intentado matarnos.- aportó Joe.

-Nosotros también estamos y somos digimon.- dijo Patamon con inocencia.

Takeru sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero.

-Ya iremos viendo.- dijo Kari para restar importancia a aquel asunto.

-Kari tiene razón.- añadió Sora con una cálida sonrisa.- Ahora debemos descansar, eso también es importante.

-Deberíamos hacer guardia, por si acaso.- dijo Yamato.

Se dividieron los turnos de guardia. Los primeros serían Matt y Tai, después Koushiro y Joe, Takeru y Sora y por último Mimi y Kari.

-Vayamos a dormir, chicos. Estoy muy cansada.- dijo Mimi bostezando.

Poco a poco todos se marcharon a dormir. Sora intentó aguantar un poco más para hacer compañía a sus dos amigos. La tercera vez que la vieron dando cabezadas la obligaron a irse a dormir.

Agumon y Gabumon descansaban a su lado. Debían dormir por si tuvieran que enfrentarse a algún digimon.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Tai miraba el fuego con atención, como si le estuviera contando la historia más entretenida del mundo. Matt en cambio miraba al exterior, intentando adivinar figuras en la oscuridad.

Eran buenos amigos, pero esa noche no estaban especialmente habladores. Una gran parte era porque ambos pensaban en todo lo sucedido, intentando encontrar una explicación.

"También es por Sora. Ambos somos conscientes de lo que siente el otro. Pese a que seamos amigos no podemos evitar vernos como rivales".

Suspiró, iba a ser una noche realmente larga.

 _Tai_

Su turno de guardia junto a Yamato había sido eterno. Apenas se dirigieron la palabra, algo que volvía loco a Tai, pues le encantaba hablar.

"La próxima vez hago guardia con Joe o incluso con una piedra, seguro que es más divertido que con Yamato".

Rió en voz alta al imaginarse la escena de él mismo hablando con una piedra.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?

Todos sus amigos le miraban con una mezcla de asombro y pena. Estaban desayunando algo de fruta en silencio y les había sorprendido que Tai empezara a reírse solo.

-Nada, nada. Cosas mías.- dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a una manzana.

-Hoy deberíamos descender y llegar a la playa.- dijo Izzy.

-Una vez comprobemos que todo está bien, podemos adentrarnos en la selva.- señaló Joe.

-¿Qué pasa si todos los digimons que nos encontramos se han vuelto agresivos?- dijo Mimi preocupada.

-Lo he pensado.- contestó Izzy.- Pero no creo que sea así. Me imagino que Digimon Emperador controlará a algunos digimon, pero no a todos.

La teoría de Koushiro no tenía ningún sentido, pues no podía basarse en nada.

"Lo hace para que no nos preocupemos."

Sora observaba fijamente a Koushiro, sabía que pensaba lo mismo que él.

La miró sonriendo, estaba muy guapa recién levantada con el pelo suelto y algo revuelto.

-Debemos fijarnos muy bien en todo. Por si encontramos algún lugar como el que Kari nos ha descrito.- dijo Tk.- Tenemos que encontrarlos.

Yamato apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermano, para darle ánimos.

Todos estaban preocupados por los otros niños elegidos, después de todo, se habían convertido en su amigos también. Sin embargo sabía que aquello era mucho más complicado para Takeru y Kari, ya que su relación con ellos era mucho más estrecha.

Rodeó con un brazo a su hermana, quien le sonrió ante aquel gesto.

-Todo saldrá bien, les encontraremos.- dijo a sus amigos.

Todos le miraron esperanzados, en momentos así seguían pareciendo niños pequeños.

-Preparémonos entonces.- dijo Matt.

-Sí.- dijo Izzy.- Quiero comprobar como está todo por allí.

 _Sora_

Hacía casi una hora que habían empezado la caminata hacia la playa y Mimi ya se estaba quejando.

-Aquí hace mucho calor. ¿Paramos a descansar?

Sora cogió la mano de su mejor amiga y la atrajo hacía ella.

-Mimi, apenas acabamos de empezar. No hagas que esto se convierta en un viaje repleto de quejas.- le dijo con suavidad.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. He vuelto a ser la Mimi infantil que vino por primera vez al Digimundo.

-No digas eso. Eres toda una mujer.- contestó Sora.- Pero nunca cambiamos del todo, es normal que sigas teniendo cosas parecidas a la Mimi pequeña.

-¡Sí!.- dijo Palmon.- Siempre serás una quejica.

Mimi la fulminó con la mirada.

Sora empezó a reír al ver como ambas amigas fingían ofenderse la una con la otra. Empezó a ver el mar, ya se encontraban cerca de la playa.

Se acercó a Tai y a Yamato, que eran los que más adelantados iban. Ambos sonrieron al verla. Pasó un brazo por encima de cada uno de sus dos amigos de manera inconsciente.

Se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho al ver el sonrojo de sus dos mejores amigos.

"Genial, no debo olvidar que me he besado con ambos. Las cosas no son como antes".

Retiró los brazos y fingió que se ponía bien la mochila, ahora era ella la que estaba roja. Yamato se percató e intentó iniciar una conversación para que el sonrojo de Sora no fuera tan evidente.

-¿Qué encontraremos ahí abajo?

-Ni idea.- dijo Tai pensativo.- Puede que algo o puede que nada. A lo mejor la playa sigue igual que cuando nos fuimos.

-Espero que tengas razón. El ánimo de los chicos está algo decaído.- dijo Sora mientras miraba hacia atrás.

-Es normal.- dijo Matt.- No esperábamos nada de lo sucedido ayer, es un golpe duro.

-Lo superaremos juntos.- dijo Tai.

-Siempre con lo mismo Tai. Las cosas no se superan con el poder de la amistad y un unicornio que cumple nuestros deseos.- dijo Matt irritado.

-No digo eso. Pero debemos permanecer unidos, es como más fuertes somos.- dijo Tai con seguridad.

-Como tú digas.- respondió Yamato.- Voy a ver a mi hermano.

Tai miró el suelo enfadado, estaba visiblemente alterado. Sora aún estaba sorprendida por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Yamato y Tai siempre habían chocado, tenían un carácter distinto y una forma de actuar diversa. Aún así habían aprendido a complementarse y a apreciarse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sora.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Últimamente ambos estamos algo susceptibles, no es nada.

Sora no necesitó que Tai le dijera nada más. Sabía que se refería a la situación en la que estaban los tres.

"Lo único que estoy consiguiendo es separarles. Tendré el poder del amor, pero sólo se hacer daño".

 _Koushiro_

Llegaron a la playa cuando apenas eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Se sentaron para recobrar fuerzas y beber agua. Los digimon cogieron algo de fruta para comer.

Observó la playa de arriba a abajo. Recorrió una gran parte de ella y no vio nada que resultara sospechoso.

Volvió para reunirse con sus amigos.

-En un principio parece que está todo normal.- dijo mientras sacaba el ordenador.- De todas maneras voy a escanear la zona para ver si hay algo fuera de lo común o detecto la presencia de algún digimon.

-Las cabinas siguen ahí. Como si nada hubiera sucedido.- dijo Joe.

-Estuviste toda la mañana intentando llamar a la Tierra. No te rendías.- dijo Takeru.

-En ese momento no era consciente de que estábamos en otro mundo. Ni de todo lo que íbamos a vivir.

"Ni tú ni nadie. Nosotros y no otros niños del campamento terminamos convirtiéndonos en los niños elegidos, algo que muchas veces hemos considerado negativo".

-Bien, el escáner se ha realizado con éxito. ¿Véis?-dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo la pantalla..- Esto es una comparación del último mapa guardado del Digimundo. Está igual.

No supo decir porqué, pero era algo que le aliviaba. Por lo menos seguía siendo el mundo que recordaban.

Kari señaló la parte superior izquierda del mapa, un punto que empezó a parpadear.

-Se supone que eso es el mar.- dijo Izzy.

-¿Y ese punto?

-Ni idea, no detecta que puede ser. Puede tratarse de un error del sistema.

El ordenador se apagó de golpe.

-Genial.- dijo Matt.

-Chicos, fijaos en el cielo.- dijo Mimi con un hilo de voz.

El cielo había oscurecido notablemente. Sora señaló hacia el mar.

-Hace un momento el agua ni se movía. Mirad el tamaño de esas olas.

Koushiro relacionó todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Es un digimon!.- dijo gritando.

-¡Apartaos todos de la orilla!.- dijo Tai.- No sabemos que puede salir del agua.

Antes de que pudieran cogerlo todo para marcharse, el suelo empezó a temblar. Del mar salió una enorme serpiente marina; su cuerpo era largo y sinuoso cubierto con escamas azules. La cabeza de la serpiente estaba cubierta de una especie de casco.

-Es Seadramon.- dijo Tentomon.

El enorme digimon se irguió, quedando de frente a los niños elegidos. No se movía, ni hacía ningún tipo de movimiento.

-¿No quiere atacarnos?- preguntó Joe.

-Os atacará cuando yo lo ordene.- dijo una voz que provenía de sus espaldas.

En un montículo, cerca de donde habían estado descansando hacía apenas unos minutos, se encontraba Digimon Emperador. Una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro.

-¡Ken!.- gritaron Kari y Takeru.

-¿Ken?- preguntó- Ese no es mi nombre. Siento haber tardado tanto en venir a daros la bienvenida personalmente. Es lo que tiene ser el Emperador del Digimundo, son muchos los asuntos que debo atender. Aún así, espero que ayer recibierais el regalo que os envié.-dijo riendo.- Estoy seguro de que os brindó una cálida bienvenida.

-¿Enviaste tú a ExVeemon a atacarnos?- preguntó Tai apretando los puños.

-Sí.Es a mi a quien tienes que dar las gracias.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto?- preguntó Mimi.- Somos tus amigos.

-Yo no tengo amigos.- respondió con indiferencia.- ¿Sabéis? Me molesta mucho cuando alguien viene a mi mundo, a entrometerse en mis planes.

-Esto no te pertenece.- dijo Kari.- No eres dueño de nada.

-¡Já! Eso es lo que vosotros pensáis. Lo de ayer fue divertido, pero preferiría un combate más interesante.- Una pequeña pantalla apareció en su muñeca y empezó a teclear.

Izzy observó alerta a su alrededor, estaba seguro de que iba a producirse un encuentro complicado.

-Sería injusto que todos os enfrentéis a Seadramon. Aquí tenéis un poco de compañía.

Dos Shellmons aparecieron de la arena y emitieron rugidos amenazadores.

-Ahora la cosa está más igualada. Tranquilos, no todos vuestros digimon evolucionarán.-dijo de manera enigmática.- Parece que no todos tienen claro lo que deben hacer.

-¿Piensas irte sin más?- dijo Matt.- Tenemos muchas cosas que preguntarte.

-Y yo muchas cosas por hacer. Vosotros no sois mi objetivo principal, aspiro a mucho más. Sois un simple entretenimiento. Disfrutad.- dijo mientras desaparecía.

Koushiro apretó su digivice con fuerza. Empezó a brillar emitiendo una luz morada, poco después Kabuterimon se encontraba frente a él.

Greymon, Garurumon e Ikkakumon se unieron segundos después. Los cuatro dirigieron sus ataques hacia Seadramon.

Angemon y Angewomon atacaron a un Shellmon.

-Venga Palmon, ayúdales.-dijo Mimi mientras Palmon evolucionaba.

Togemon empezó a lanzar ataque de espinas al otro Shellmon.

-Sora, yo también quiero ayudar. Hazme evolucionar.- dijo Piyomon.

-Sí.- dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza su digivice.

No sucedía nada, ninguna luz salía del digivice. Tai se percató de la situación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé, no puedo hacer evolucionar a Piyomon.

Un Shellmon había sido eliminado sin mucha dificultad. Togemon, Angemon y Angewomon empezaron a dirigir sus ataques al otro Shellmon, que pronto fue derrotado.

Sin embargo con el Seadramon no iba a resultar tan sencillo. Ni con los ataques de todos los digimon conseguían esquivar el muro de agua que lo rodeaba.

Koushiro elaboró un plan para poder eliminar a Seadramon.

-Tenemos que elevarlo y entonces atacar. Fuera del agua no será rival.

Angemon, Angewomon y Kabuterimon se dispusieron a levantarlo, pero era demasiado pesado.

"Necesitamos a Birdramon."

Sora estaba notablemente asustada y confundida.

-No lo entiendo, yo quiero que evolucione.

Todos la miraron preocupados. Había algo que impedía que Sora pudiera hacer evolucionar a Piyomon.

-Yo no he querido nunca este emblema, es demasiado complicado y me parece absurdo.- dijo enfadada.

-Sora, basta.- dijo Tai.- Tu emblema es igual de poderoso que cualquier otro, no conozco a nadie que tenga tanto amor para entregar sin esperar recibir nunca nada a cambio.

-Pero no sirve, no sirve de nada saber querer. - dijo Sora sollozando.- Hago daño a la gente.

Koushiro adivinó por donde iban los tiros. El triángulo Sora-Matt-Tai había afectado a su emblema. Ahora ella se sentía insegura y eso afectaba al funcionamiento de su digivice.

Por el gesto de Tai y Matt captó que ellos también adivinaban lo que sucedía.

-Sora.- dijo Matt.- No dejes que esto te afecte. Necesitas tiempo y tiempo tendrás. No haces daño a nadie, no dejes de sentir por lo que suceda. No dejes de ser tu misma.

Sora abrazó a Matt y luego a Tai. Su digivice empezó a brillar y Birdramon hizo acto de presencia.

Consiguieron elevar a Seadramon y ejecutaron un ataque conjunto que eliminó al digimon. Emitió un alarido desgarrador y cuando su cuerpo inerte tocó el suelo,provocó un temblor.

-Lo hemos conseguido.- dijo Takeru.

Los digimon habían vuelto a su forma bebé.

-Sora.- dijo Mimi.- No vuelvas a dudar nunca de ti. Somos un equipo.

Rodeó a su amiga en un intenso abrazo, poco después se unió Kari. Unos segundos después todos se fundieron en un abrazo grupal.

Koushiro se sentía mucho mejor.

"Mientras estemos juntos, no debemos temer por nada".

 _Meiko_ _( esta escena tiene lugar al mismo tiempo que la narración de Koushiro)_

Observó de nuevo el reloj y volvió a suspirar. Sólo eran las nueve de la mañana. Era el segundo día que pasaba en casa de sus abuelos y aunque les quería mucho y se alegraba de verlos el tiempo pasaba muy despacio.

El té reposaba en la mesa, aún caliente. Su abuela tomaba el suyo en silencio, sin dejar de observar a su nieta.

-¿Cómo va todo por la ciudad? ¿Has hecho muchos amigos?

Una punzada de culpabilidad la atravesó, su abuela quería pasar tiempo con ella y ella solo hacía que mirar el reloj. Se reprendió a si misma.

"Mañana por la tarde estaré en el Digimundo. Debo disfrutar y pasar tiempo con mis abuelos".

-Va todo genial, abuela. Al principio me sentía fuera de lugar. Per a los pocos días empecé a hacer amigos.

-Eso es maravilloso, cielo.

-Sí.- corroboró Meiko.- Se han portado muy bien conmigo. Soy muy afortunada.

-Y ellos también. De tenerte a ti.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a su abuela. Ambas quedaron en silencio.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a ver a tu abuelo? Está arreglando el huerto.

-Claro.

-Podemos ir las tres.- dijo mirando a Meicoomon con una sonrisa.

Sus abuelos siempre habían conocido la existencia de Meicoomon y la trataban con cariño. Pese a que les había explicado que era un digimon y de donde venía, no dejaba de tener la sensación de que sus abuelos consideraban que era algo parecido a una mascota.

Durante el paseo hasta el huerto estuvieron poniéndose al día. Hablaron del instituto, de las vacaciones de Navidad y de como les iba todo a sus abuelos. Meicoomon disfrutaba del paseo, siempre le había gustado la montaña.

Su abuelo les dedicó un amplia sonrisa cuando las vio aparecer.

-Vaya,vaya. Mis dos chicas preferidas.

Meiko besó a su abuelo en la mejilla.

-Te hemos traído algo para comer.

Los tres se sentaron y empezaron a charlar mientras su abuelo comía algo para recargar pilas.

"Espero que todo esté yendo bien en el Digimundo".

Odiaba no tener ninguna noticia de ellos y no poder comunicarse. El cielo oscureció de golpe.

-Vaya, no creía que llovería hoy.- dijo su abuelo.

Meiko observó el cielo con atención. Se escuchó el rugido agonizante de una criatura. Todos se pusieron de pie sobresaltados.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

Meiko también estaba sorprendida por lo sucedido, miró a todas partes pero no pudo ver que o quien había emitido semejante sonido.

Volvió a mirar al cielo, le pareció ver una especie de serpiente marina.

-¿Habéis visto eso?- preguntó asustada.

Sus abuelos miraron hacia donde Meiko señalaba y negaron con la cabeza. Un temblor les sacudió con intensidad durante algunos segundos. Instantes después todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Volvamos a casa. A lo mejor en las noticias explican lo sucedido.- dijo su abuelo mientra empezaba a caminar.

Meiko asintió. No puedo evitar tener la sensación de que aquello que acababa de suceder estaba relacionado con el Digimundo.

"Espero que estén bien."


	10. -Capítulo 9-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Acepto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva, con buena intención y desde el respeto.**

 **Estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.**

Esta historia no sigue exactamente la misma historia que Tri, aún así espero que le deis una oportunidad.

Nos vemos y nos leemos :)

 **-Capítulo 9-**

 _ **Joe**_

Hacía un par de horas que se habían adentrado en la selva. Desde el enfrentamiento ocurrido en la playa, nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra. Era algo normal, desde que habían llegado al Digimundo habían vivido emociones muy fuertes.

El encuentro producido con Ken horas atrás, había terminado de minar el ánimo de sus compañeros.

"Debemos averiguar que sucede aquí. Es todo muy extraño."

Gomamon lanzó un sonoro ronquido. Todos llevaban a los digimon en brazos para que pudieran descansar después de haberles dado de comer, ya que la batalla les había dejado exhaustos.

Joe observaba en silencio a sus compañeros. Casi podía adivinar lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a cada uno de ellos. Era lo mismo que le preocupaba a él.

"Tenemos miedo, estamos asustados."

Pensó en cómo irían las cosas por la Tierra. Tuvo una idea para poder iniciar una conversación con los demás.

-¿Cómo creéis que estará Meiko?- preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta. Mimi aceleró el paso y se puso a su altura.

-Seguro que mejor que nosotros. Ella tiene una cama en la que dormir, un baño en el que hacer sus necesidades o bañarse, ropa, maquillaje…- cuando Mimi empezaba así, no había quien la aguantara.

Automáticamente se arrepintió de haber intentado sacar un tema de conversación. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Mimi tenía algo de razón con respecto a Meiko.

"Yo también echo de menos mi cama y estudiar por las noches".

-¡Esperad!- dijo deteniéndose de golpe.

Mimi, que aún seguía hablando, lo miró ofendida.

-¿No me estabas escuchando?- preguntó en tono agudo.

Los demás miraban a Joe desconcertados.

-¿Qué pasa, Joe?- preguntó Tai.

-Meiko.- respondió Joe.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó Matt impaciente.

-Se supone que mañana se reúne con nosotros. ¿Cómo lo haremos?

En ese momento sus amigos cayeron en la cuenta de aquello a lo que se refería, habían olvidado por completo que se reuniría con ellos más adelante.

-Es cierto.- añadió Kari.- Si llega al mismo lugar que nosotros y Digimon Emperador la encuentra…- dijo sin terminar la frase.

-Podría llegar a correr mucho peligro.- dijo Sora.

-No había pensado en eso.- dijo Tai.

-Habrá algo que podamos hacer.- añadió Joe.

Observaron a Koushiro, ya que si alguien podía encontrar alguna solución; era él.

-Estoy intentando pensar.- dijo en voz baja.- Sólo se me ocurre una opción, que creo que podría ser factible.

-Dinos.- dijo Matt.

-En realidad, es algo bastante sencillo. Se trataría de mandarle las coordenadas exactas del lugar en el que nos ubiquemos. Podemos enviárselas al profesor Nishijima. Él las introducirá en el ordenador y Meiko aparecerá en el lugar en el que nos encontremos.

-¿Funcionará?- preguntó Tk.

-Estoy convencido al noventa por ciento de que sí.- respondió Izzy.

-Bien, por probar no perdemos nada. - dijo Tai.

 _ **Yamato**_

Su viaje a través de la selva no les estaba aportando nada positivo. Aún no habían encontrado ninguna pista ni rastro que pudiera llevarles a sus amigos. Por el camino habían encontrado un par de cuevas, que exploraron hasta el final sin encontrar nada.

"Es inútil, en esta isla debe haber cientos de lugares como los que Kari nos ha descrito. Encontrarlos va a ser muy complicado".

Estaba abrumado, todos lo estaban. Las cosas estaban siendo más complicadas de lo que parecía en un principio.

Tai intentaba mantener el ánimo del grupo, pero no lo conseguía. Ni siquiera Sora ni Koushiro parecían animados.

Se acercó a Tai y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Quizás deberíamos empezar a plantearnos dónde pasar la noche. Está atardeciendo.

-Tienes razón.- corroboró Tai.- Hoy ya hemos andado bastante.

Finalmente decidieron establecerse en un claro ubicado cerca de un lago de agua caliente que habían encontrado los digimon.

Mimi estuvo celebrando aquel hallazgo dando saltos de alegría.

-¡Genial! Esta noche dormiremos limpios.

Decidieron bañarse por turnos, para que siempre hubiera alguien vigilando. Mimi decidió que las chicas fueran las primeras en bañarse. Aparecieron todas con bañador y toalla.

-¡Ni se os ocurra mirar!- amenazó Mimi.

-Llevamos bañador, Mimi.- dijo Kari.

-Y no es la primera vez que nos ven en bañador.- añadió Sora.

Sora tenía razón. La última vez que había visto a sus amigas en bañador o biquini había sido dos o tres años atrás. Era más que evidente el cambio físico que habían experimentado desde entonces.

Yamato no podía dejar de mirar a Sora. Un par de años atrás estaba mucho más delgada y plana. Ahora era más alta, tenía un cuerpo cuidado y estilizado.

"También tiene más pecho.", pensó mientras sus ojos se posaban en la delantera de su amiga. No pudo evitar imaginar una escena en la que ambos se bañaban juntos.

"Podríamos haber hecho grupos mixtos", pensó resignado.

Notó un ligero codazo en sus costillas y salió de su ensimismamiento. Takeru le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Deja de mirarla así. Se va a dar cuenta.- le dijo en voz baja.

Matt enrojeció de golpe. Tai también se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa Matt? ¿Qué estabas mirando?- preguntó en voz demasiado alta.

Todos le miraban con curiosidad. Su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente. Se acercó a Tai y le puso una mano en la boca, para que dejara de decir cosas que le avergonzaran. Tai entonces reparó en Sora y observó a su amiga de forma descarada.

"Como Sora le pille, le mata…"

Le dio una palmada rápida en la espalda, lo suficiente fuerte para que dejara de comerse a Sora con la mirada. Tai le fulminó con la mirada y le devolvió el golpe.

Ambos se golpeaban sin mucha fuerza, pues se lo estaban tomando como un juego. No se hacían daño el uno al otro.

-Son como críos.- dijo Mimi con un suspiro.

Los demás asintieron dándole la razón. Las chicas se marcharon al lago mientras ambos seguían con su pelea fingida. El resto de chicos miraban la escena atónitos.

 _ **Mimi**_

Suspiró con profundidad cuando sumergió su cuerpo por completo en el agua caliente. El agua estaba exquisita. Pudo apreciar en el rostro de sus amigas que ambas pensaban lo mismo que ella.

-Que suerte hemos tenido al encontrar este lugar.- dijo Kari con una sonrisa.

-Sí.- corroboró Sora.- Menos mal que hemos sido las primeras en entrar. Los chicos son unos brutos y dejarán esto hecho un desastre. Por no hablar de que estoy segura de que Tai se meará aquí dentro.

Todas rieron ante aquel comentario.

-No sé.- dijo Mimi.- Creo que Tai preferiría hacer otro tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kari.

-¡Venga ya! Sora, ¿no has visto cómo te miraban?

-¿A mí?- preguntó la aludida.

-¡Pues claro! Primero Matt y luego Tai. Han sido muy descarados.

Sora enrojeció violentamente.

-No es nada malo.- dijo Mimi.

-No me he dado cuenta. Estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Mimi ladeó la cabeza y miró a su amiga con cariño.

"Lo peor es que tiene razón, Sora nunca se fija en estas cosas. Por eso tarda tanto en darse cuenta de ciertas cosas."

Ella en cambio se fijaba en todo, era muy observadora. Había visto la reacción de sus dos amigos. No le extrañaba, Sora había pasado de parecer un niño a convertirse en una mujer atractiva. Su pelo del color del fuego siempre llamaba la atención. Era alta y tenía un cuerpo desarrollado gracias al deporte que practicaba.

"Ella no se da cuenta de la impresión que causa".

Mimi no llamaba tanto la atención. Pero sabía de sobra que era atractiva. Conocía que puntos de su cuerpo debía potenciar y cuáles no. Su piel blanca y su pelo castaño eran sus rasgos característicos.

En el terreno sentimental Mimi siempre había tenido pretendientes.

Había visto como Joe apartaba la mirada en una muestra de respeto y vergüenza hacia sus compañeras. Takeru las había observado sonrojado y había seguido escribiendo en el cuaderno que siempre llevaba detrás.

Matt y Tai sólo habían tenido ojos para Sora y Koushiro sólo había tenido ojos para ella.

A Mimi le había gustado como Izzy recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, dejando de prestar atención al ordenador. Algo que no se conseguía fácilmente.

Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, le gustaba la manera en la que le había mirado.

Kari miraba a ambas amigas con una sonrisa.

-Vaya cosas tenéis. Como si eso fuera lo más importante.

-Aún eres muy joven para estas cosas.- dijo Mimi mientras se lavaba el pelo.

-Tengo 14 años, tampoco nos llevamos tanto.- dijo mientras le salpicaba con agua.

-Es verdad. Ya sabes lo que es el amor.- dijo en tono dramático.- ¡Que rápido crecen!

Las tres empezaron a reír, ante la mirada estupefacta de las digimon. A Mimi le gustaba hacer reír a sus amigas, no quería que fuera un viaje de preocupaciones.

 _ **Koushiro**_

Después de casi una hora, había conseguido enviar las coordenadas al profesor. El email había quedado así:

 **Hola,**

 **Os envío las coordenadas de nuestra ubicación. De esta manera Meiko aparecerá directamente en el lugar en el que nos encontramos. La hora de encuentro sigue siendo la misma.**

 **Las cosas por aquí no están muy bien.**

 **¿Qué tal todo por la Tierra?**

Envío el mensaje sin revisarlo. Se frotó la sien con la mano, estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza.

Alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Vaya, un email un poco seco. Yo le hubiera puesta algún tipo de despedida o emoticono.- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

Tenía el pelo mojado y se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes rosa y una rebeca gris.

"Siempre está guapa…", pensó mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Hace mucho que habéis terminado?- le preguntó.

-Un buen rato. Los demás han dicho que no viniera a incordiarte.- dijo mientras se colocaba una diadema.- Como si incordiara alguna vez.

Koushiro sonrió nervioso. Mimi tenía siempre buenas intenciones, pero era torpe y a veces terminaba metiendo la pata.

-No molestas. Ya he terminado.

-Pues ya puedes ir al agua. Los demás ya han entrado.

-Sí. Necesito relajarme.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Koushiro.

Le sorprendió que Mimi le llamara de aquella manera. Tenía el rostro ensombrecido, sin la sonrisa que la caracterizaba siempre.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No tienes que soportar la carga tú solo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confuso.

-Me explico fatal.- dijo mientras se rascaba la nariz.- Las cosas del ordenador solo las haces tú. Se que a veces puedo resultar molesta y no soy de gran ayuda, pero si me enseñas algunas cosas puedo manejar yo el ordenador.- añadió.- No quiero que termines tan cansado.

A Izzy aquello le conmovió. Era algo que nunca le habían planteado. Ninguno de sus amigos le había dicho que quería aprender. No le importaba cargar con eso, él era un experto con el ordenador, pero era cierto que agotaba mucho.

Dudaba que pudiera enseñarle todo lo que debía conocer en tan sólo unos días. Podría enseñarle algunas nociones básicas.

"Coordenadas, lecturas de mapas, datos, descargas e inserción de datos. Podría funcionar".

-¿No te parece bien?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Me parece una idea genial. Después de cenar empezamos la lección.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Estoy seguro de que serás una gran alumna.

-¡Genial!- dijo dando palmas.

Abrazó a Koushiro. Se apartó con cuidado y le miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Por lo que puedo oler, ese baño es urgente.

Enrojeció de golpe y miró el suelo avergonzado.

-Sí. Me voy al agua.- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.

Mientras iba hacia el lago sintió que su humor había cambiado considerablemente.

 _ **Takeru**_

La cena no había sido precisamente un festín. Comieron algo de fruta y unas latas de carne enlatada. La carne estaba asquerosa, pero tampoco podían ser exigentes.

-¿Nadie quiere lo que queda?- preguntó Tai mientras miraba con recelo la carne que quedaba.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Comió sin miramientos la carne que quedaba y sonrió satisfecho.

Poco después de cenar prepararon infusiones calientes para todos. Esa noche refrescaba bastante. Observó a Mimi e Izzy, que llevaban más de una hora apartados en una esquina mirando el ordenador de Koushiro. Él le explicaba con paciencia algunas cosas y, de vez en cuando, Mimi le hacía alguna pregunta.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Joe.

-Ni idea.- dijo Tai mientras bostezaba.

Kari se había envuelto en una manta y hablaba con Gatomon mientras observaba la hoguera fijamente.

-Está preocupada.- dijo Patamon mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

-Lo sé. Yo también me he dado cuenta.- dijo mientras tapaba a su amigo.

Matt tocaba la armónica a su lado. Interpretaba la canción que siempre había tocado en el Digimundo. Takeru cerró los ojos para escuchar la melodía. Cuando tocaba la armónica se acordaba de todo lo que habían vivido.

Sacó su libreta y empezó a escribir de nuevo. Era algo que le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. A veces escribía pequeños relatos sobre sus amigos o sus propios sentimientos.

Izzy y Mimi se sentaron poco después con ellos.

-¿Ya habéis terminado de hacer manitas?- preguntó Tai con una sonrisa.

Mimi le sacó la lengua.

-Hemos oído la armónica y hemos querido unirnos a vosotros. ¿Qué os pasa? Estáis apagados.

-Está siendo una situación complicada.- dijo Kari.

-Sí. Está siendo todo muy extraño.- añadió Gabumon.

-Yo estoy algo asustado.- dijo Patamon.

-Chicos.- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.- Debemos cambiar la actitud. Cuando éramos más pequeños salíamos adelante siempre. ¿Sabéis?- dijo mientras se abrochaba la rebeca.- Es del Digimundo donde guardo parte de los mejores recuerdos que tengo.

-Pienso igual que tú.- dijo Kari.- Hasta que os conocí pensaba que era una niña enferma y débil. Que no podría tener amigos o que no sería capaz de hacer nada.

-Yo siempre había pensado que era un chico raro. Prefería estudiar que salir a jugar. Vosotros hicisteis que me sintiera apreciado.- dijo Joe.

-Sigues siendo raro.- dijo Tai. Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada.- Sin embargo, nos has ayudado mucho, precisamente por ser como eres.

-Pues yo jamás olvidaré el día en el que Tai, Joe, Agumon y Gomamon estuvieron cantando para intentar despertar a ShogunGekomon.- dijo riendo.- Sus berridos se oían por todo el castillo. ¡Qué manera de cantar!

Los cuatro aludidos se sonrojaron ante el comentario de su amiga. Los demás reían con ganas.

-Menos mal que llegaste tú y lo solucionaste.- dijo Palmon mirando con adoración a Mimi.

-Lo sé. Menos mal que alguien aquí canta bien.

-Pues yo recuerdo el día en el que Patamon y yo conocimos el lugar donde nacen los Digimon.- dijo Tk.

-Y el País de los Juguetes.- añadió su hermano mayor.

Miró a sus amigos y no pudo evitar sentirse mejor.

Un rato después sortearon los turnos de guardia. El sería el último en hacer turno junto a Joe. Se despidieron y sacaron sus sacos de dormir. Takeru vislumbró una figura en la oscuridad que observaba la luna.

"Kari"

Sabía que su amiga seguía preocupada por algo, decidió dejar que pasara tiempo con ella misma, por si era eso lo que necesitaba. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

 _ **Sora**_

Koushiro, Tai y ella eran los primeros en realizar la guardia. Los tres bebían café para aguantar mejor despiertos.

Tai observaba el cielo taciturno. Izzy en cambio, estaba actualizando la información sobre la base de datos que tenía del Digimundo.

Observó a Piyomon con preocupación. Temía que todo aquello terminara afectando a los digimon.

-Suéltalo.- dijo Tai.

Le miró sorprendida. Koushiro levantó la vista del ordenador y los observó a ambos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos.- respondió Tai.- Es evidente que algo te preocupa. Apenas has pronunciado cuatro palabras.

Sora emitió un largo suspiro. "Me conoce demasiado bien."

-Supongo que lo mismo que nos preocupa a todos.

-¿Qué vuelvan a infectarse?- preguntó Izzy.

-No. Me preocupa más que terminen obedeciendo a Ken. No sé que pudo hacerle a Veemon para que terminara actuando a sus órdenes.

-Tienes razón. No nos recuerda.- dijo Tai cabizbajo.

-Sora.- dijo Koushiro.- Es algo que no creo que podamos predecir ni, mucho menos, evitar. Iremos viendo como se suceden las cosas.

Miró a Izzy con admiración. Había dicho la verdad, por más que doliera. Tai lo miraba asombrado.

-Vaya, tienes palabras para todo.- le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias, supongo. No es que yo no piense en ello. Todo lo contrario, me fastidia no poder obtener respuesta.- dijo cerrando el ordenador.- Pero no puedo estar todo el tiempo preocupado por eso.

-Tienes razón.- coincidió Sora.

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos. Tai observó a sus amigos preocupados.

-Voy a contarte algo Sora.

Ambos amigos miraron a Tai con curiosidad.

-Cuando Datamon te secuestró, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú. Eras y eres mi mejor amiga pero, hasta ese momento, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te apreciaba.

Sora se sonrojó ante aquella declaración. Habían hablado alguna vez de aquella situación, pero Tai no había sido tan sincero como lo estaba siendo ahora.

-No podía pensar en los demás, no podía pensar en protegerlos o en tomar decisiones. Mi prioridad era recuperarte lo antes posible. Tuve mucho miedo.

-Tai...- murmuró Sora.

\- Con esto quiero explicarte que no debes preocuparte en una única cosa. Estamos juntos en esto y nos apoyaremos y ayudaremos pase lo que pase.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Si les hubiera pasado algo a los demás cuando intentaba rescatarte, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

Sor asintió.

-Ambos tenéis razón. Debemos ver que sucede.

-¡Así me gusta!- dijo Tai.- Necesito ir a mear, vuelvo en un momento.

Dejó a ambos amigos solos. Sora notaba que aún estaba sonrojada.

-No te lo ha contado todo.- dijo Izzy.- No tiene nada que ver, pero mereces saberlo todo. Cuando Datamon os secuestró, Tai se culpabilizó. Realmente creía que podría haber hecho algo pasa salvaros. Es la única vez que lo he visto llorar.

A Sora se le aceleró el corazón. Tai nunca le había contado eso.

-No tenía ni idea.

-Ya me imagino.- dijo Izzy con una sonrisa.- Eso quitaría la imagen de líder inquebrantable que tenemos de Tai.

-Sí.

-Nunca se lo he contado a nadie.

-Antes de atravesar la reja electrificada dijo que en el otro lado se encontraba uno de sus grandes tesoros.- dijo Agumon.

Sora se sonrojó al ver que Agumon había estado escuchando toda la conversación. Un tenue calor inundó su estómago. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias por decírmelo Agumon. Ahora aprecio aún más a Tai.

"Uno de sus grandes tesoros." Se repitió a ella misma.

Recordó la cara de felicidad que puso Tai cuando volvieron a encontrarse. Pese a haber estado asustada, supo en todo momento que Tai la rescataría.

-¡Ey!- dijo Tai uniéndose a ellos.- ¿De qué hablabais?

Agumon observó a su compañero con curiosidad.

-De recuerdos.- se acercó a Tai con cuidado.- Tai, ¿puedes darme algo de comer?

-Ya te vale.- respondió el aludido mientras se sentaba al lado de Sora.- Toma, sólo tengo esta chocolatina encima.

-¡Mi favorita! ¡Gracias!

Se acercó a Piyomon y Tentomon, quienes se habían despertado hacía poco. Compartieron la chocolatina entre los tres. Koushiro volvió a sumirse en su particular mundo tecnológico.

Sora observó a Tai con cariño. No dejaba de imaginarse a un niño de 11 años haciendo todo lo posible por salvar a su amiga.

Tai la miró y le dedicó una enorme y preciosa sonrisa. Sora apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Un gesto espontáneo y lleno de cariño.

Notó como su amigo se ponía rígido, pero no hizo ningún ademán de moverse. Le acarició la cabeza a Sora con cuidado. En esos momentos volvían a ser los mejores amigos, sin ninguna otra preocupación sentimental.

"Algún día seré yo la que te cuente lo importante que eres para mí".

 _ **Meiko**_

Observó de nuevo el email que el profesor Nishijima le había enviado de parte de Izzy.

"No puedo creerlo, mañana estaré de nuevo con ellos.", pensó con emoción.

Tenía muchas ganas de verlos a todos. También estaba preocupada, necesitaba saber como estaban las cosas por allí. El mensaje de Izzy había sido bastante escueto.

Volvió a repasar su mochila de arriba a abajo. No quería dejarse nada. Meicoomon dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Se acercó con cuidado y le acarició el pelaje con suavidad. Durante unos segundos el cuerpo de su amiga se pixeló por completo.

Meiko se levantó sobresaltada.

-No puede ser. Otra vez no…-dijo asustada.

Si Meicoomon volvía a estar infectada, podría suponer un peligro para sus amigos. Lo más sensato sería que ambas se quedaran en Japón y esperaran su regreso.

"Necesito ir. Yo también quiero ir y ayudar en la búsqueda de los otros niños elegidos."

Meditó durante unos instantes.

-Lo he decidido, iremos igual.

Sabía que aquello era un riesgo, ya que podría terminar infectando a los demás digimon. Si eso sucedía, se volverían en su contra. Sin embargo, Meicoomon se había pixelado apenas unos segundos. No tenía porqué estar relacionado con la enfermedad que les había afectado la última vez.

"Puede ser que lo que esté sucediendo en el Digimundo haya repercutido en Meicoomon. Puede que no deba preocuparme."

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Mañana debían levantarse temprano para reunirse con sus amigos. Se acostó en la cama y abrazó a Meicoomon.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

 _ **Davis**_

Despertó completamente empapado en sudor. Estaba todo a oscuras. Aquello le desconcertaba, pues no sabía si era de día o de noche.

"¿Qué hora será? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaré aquí encerrado?"

No pudo evitar pensar en sus otros amigos. La criatura que lo visitaba, la cual nunca había podido ver, le había dicho que Ken, Yolei y Cody también estaban en la misma situación que él.

La rabia recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pensar que sus amigos podían estar heridos en lugares como en el que él se encontraba sin poder hacer nada le hacía sentirse impotente.

Ni siquiera sabía nada de Veemon. El primer día que llegó a aquella celda oscura estaba con él.

-Saldremos de aquí, Davis.- le había dicho Veemon.

Por más que lo intentaran, no lograron que Veemon evolucionara.

-No te preocupes, ya pensaremos algo.- le dijo Davis para animarle.

Ese mismo día, aquella criatura se llevó a Veemon.

-No vas a necesitarlo más. A mi me será más útil.

Fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo. A continuación hizo desaparecer a Veemon, dejando a Davis sólo y triste.

No dejaban que muriera, pero lo mantenían débil. Le daban tres comidas escasas al día y agua. Olía muy mal y se notaba más delgado. A veces hablaba solo para no terminar volviéndose loco.

-Encontraré una solución, debo hacerlo.- se decía.

-Tienes un aspecto deplorable.- le dijo la criatura. Apareció sin hacer ruido, cosa que molestaba y asustaba a Davis.

-Déjame salir, tal vez así pueda poner solución.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil?- le dijo con desprecio.- Aquí es donde quiero que estés.

\- Por lo menos muéstrate. Quiero saber quien o que eres.

-Como desees.

La criatura chasqueó los dedos y un haz de luz le envolvió. A Davis casi se le para el corazón al ver a aquella criatura.

No era humana, pero tampoco parecía un digimon. Era un ente oscuro con unos enormes ojos rojos. Le mostró una enorme sonrisa con dientes largos y afilados. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Me alegra asustarte.

-No me das miedo.- dijo con seguridad.

-No te creo. Percibo tus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué nos estás haciendo esto?- preguntó.

-Verás, necesito a vuestros digimon. Y con vosotros aquí atrapados, puedo asegurarme su control total.

"¿Control total", aquellas palabras no le gustaron nada.

-Sí. Tenéis digimon poderosos y los necesito para alcanzar el plan que me he propuesto.- dijo mostrando su macabra sonrisa.

-¿Qué plan?

-Eso no te importa. Una vez haya conseguido mi objetivo, podré mataros sin miramientos. No te preocupes.

-No dejaré que lo hagas.- dijo enfadado.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo?

Davis se sintió abatido, ese monstruo tenía razón.

-Puedo sentir como te rindes poco a poco. No te preocupes, dentro de poco tendrás compañía. Aún faltan dos de tus compañeros. Sus digimon también los necesito.

A Davis se le heló la sangre.

"Takeru y Kari", pensó.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerles nada.

-Eres bastante molesto, ¿lo sabes?

Davis se levantó enfurecido. No quería imaginarse a ese monstruo haciendo daño a Kari.

"Si le hace algo…"

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por ella. Saben que estáis aquí y no han venido aún a buscaros. No sois importantes para ellos.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Juzga tú mismo.

En la mente de Davis se formaron unas imágenes. En ella podía ver a los primeros niños elegidos sentados frente a una hoguera mientras reían, daba la sensación de que no había nada que les preocupara.

-No… ¡No es cierto!- dijo con tristeza.

-Tu corazón dice otra cosa. Está siendo una charla muy entretenida, pero debo marcharme. Siento dejarte de nuevo acompañado únicamente por la oscuridad.

La criatura desapareció y también la luz que había iluminado la estancia durante unos instantes. Por lo poco que había podido ver, se encontraba en una celda. Detrás de la criatura, había unas escaleras.

"Deberían llevar a la salida".

Golpeó la celda con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacer esos esfuerzos. Pensó en sus amigos y le embargó la tristeza.

"Puede que lo que diga es cierto. Llevo mucho tiempo aquí y nadie ha venido a buscarme. Puede que no signifique nada para ellos."

Empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Davis era una persona con una personalidad arrolladora y positiva. Pero estaba demasiado cansado y sentía como sus fuerzas decaían día a día. La soledad le afectaba mucho y empezaba a pensar que terminaría muriendo.

"Veemon. ¿Qué te están haciendo?"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando encontrar una respuesta a todo aquello que estaba sucediendo.

"¿De verdad no les importo?".


	11. -Capítulo 10-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Todo merece la pena si os gusta. Acepto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención.**

 **Estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.**

 _Vuelvo a la carga con nuevo capítulo. Disfrutad tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo. Siento la espera, espero vuestras opiniones._

 _Besos._

 _ **Kari**_

Volvió a mirar el reloj nerviosa. Faltaban dos minutos para la hora acordada y aún no había ni rastro de Meiko. Bostezó de nuevo. Había pasado muy mala noche y había descansado mal. Tuvo pesadillas con la oscuridad, la cual le atrapaba y la dejaba completamente sola en un lugar recóndito donde nadie podía encontrarla.

"¿Se sentirán así Davis y los demás?", pensó con tristeza.

Le dolía en el alma no poder hacer nada por sus amigos.

"¿Y si les están haciendo daño?".

-Llega tarde.- dijo Matt.

-Quizá estén teniendo algún problema. No es algo tan sencillo.- dijo Koushiro.

-Esperaremos.- exclamó Tai.- No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que vengan.

Cerca de donde se encontraban se abrió un portal del que aparecieron Meiko y Meicoomon. La primera en acercarse fue Mimi, que abrazó a ambas con entusiasmo. Poco a poco todos se aproximaron para saludar. Meiko estaba sonrojada debido al exceso de atención que estaba recibiendo.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo.- dijo Kari después de abrazarla.

-Y yo de veros a vosotros.- respondió la aludida con una sonrisa.

Mimi cogió a Meiko con ambas manos.

-Venga, cuenta. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo por allí?.

-Muy bien. He pasado unos días con mis abuelos.

-Eso es genial.- dijo Sora.

-Lo cierto es que sí.- tardó unos segundos en seguir hablando.- Cuando estaba allí, sucedió algo extraño.

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Yamato.

-Ayer por la mañana cuando estaba en el campo con mis abuelos, escuché un rugido y vi durante unos segundos una especie de serpiente marina gigante.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Meiko, Kari tenía un mal presentimiento. Koushiro tecleó durante unos instantes en el ordenador. Giró la pantalla para mostrarle una imagen a Meiko.

-¿Era esta la criatura que viste?

-Sí.- dijo con sorpresa.- ¿Es un digimon?

-Eso parece.- dijo Joe apesadumbrado.

-Eso no es nada bueno.- dijo Tai.

-Si en el mundo se reflejan cosas de aquí, significa que ambos mundos sufren interferencias.- dijo Tk.

-Los dos mundos están conectados.- dijo Koushiro.- Pero nunca deben mezclarse. Eso implicaría problemas.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- preguntó Meiko.

-Aún no lo hemos descubierto. Pero si las cosas continúan así… no tardaremos en averiguarlo.

-¿Ha sucedido alguna otra cosa?- preguntó Kari mirando a Meiko.

-No. No.- dijo Meiko rápidamente.- Nada más.

-Bueno.- dijo Matt.- Ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos continuar con la búsqueda.

Tras terminar de recoger todas las cosas, decidieron emprender de nuevo el viaje. Meiko se colocó entre Mimi y Kari.

-Tenéis que ponerme al día.- dijo.- Contadme todo lo que ha sucedido.

-Muchas cosas.- dijo Kari.- Demasiadas.

Mimi les mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-Deja que te lo cuente todo al detalle.- dijo mientras las cogía a ambas del brazo.

Kari y Meiko esbozaron una sonrisa, dispuestas a escuchar con atención la narración de su amiga.

 _ **Meiko**_

Kari y Mimi le habían informado de todo lo sucedido con todo lujo de detalles. No conocía personalmente al chico del que hablaban, un tal Ken, pero tenía entendido que también era uno de los niños elegidos.

Los digimon que sus amigos se habían encontrado hasta ahora les habían atacado. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al recordar que había mentido a sus amigos. En el momento en el que le habían preguntado si había sucedido algo más ella debería haber contado lo ocurrido con Meicoomon.

"En cuanto encuentre el momento se lo diré."

Se acercó a Sora, que se encontraba más adelante. Hablaba con Piyomon animadamente.

-Venga Sora, deja que esta noche duerma contigo en el saco.

-Piyomon.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Debes entender que das mucho calor.

Piyomón la miró con cara de lástima, pero no siguió insistiendo.

-¡Hola Meiko!- dijo el pájaro rosado.

-¡Hola!- respondió con entusiasmo.- Oye Sora, ¿sabes hacia dónde vamos?

-No tengo ni idea.- dijo con un suspiro.- Izzy es quien nos guía.

Meiko asintió y miró a Koushiro, que en esos momento caminaba con el ordenador abierto, Mimi iba a su lado haciendo preguntas.

Joe se sentó en una piedra y se quitó el zapato.

-Chicos, por favor. Dadme 10 minutos, me duele el pie.

-Ya te vale. ¿Cómo se te ocurre estrenar zapatos aquí con lo que tenemos que andar?

Joe se sonrojó ante el comentario de Mimi.

-¿Co...cómo te has dado cuenta?.

-Yo me fijo en todo.- volvió a mirar el ordenador de Izzy.- Mirad, nosotros estamos aquí.- dijo señalando el punto exacto en el mapa.- ¿No sabéis dónde estamos?

Todos negaron.

-Mimi, no estamos para juegos.- dijo Tai.

-No es ningún juego.- respondió.

-¡Esperad!- dijo Tk.- Estamos cerca de la ciudad de los juguetes, ¿verdad?

-¡Bingo!- respondió.

-¿Pretendes ir a jugar?- dijo Matt.

Mimi se acercó, molesta.

-Empiezo a cansarme de que tengáis esa imagen de mi.

Matt se arrepintió de las palabras que acababa de decir.

-Lo siento.

-Mimi.- dijo acercándose a ella en tono conciliador.- ¿Qué pretendes decirnos?

-En la ciudad de los juguetes está Monzaemon. Tal vez pueda darnos respuestas.

-También cabe la posibilidad que quiera atacarnos.- añadió Kari.

-Es un riesgo que deberíamos correr.- dijo Tai.

-Bien, pues vayamos.- dijo Joe.

Mimi sonrió, triunfante.

-¡Bien! Próxima parada: ciudad de los juguetes.

Prosiguieron su camino hacia su próximo destino. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que algunos de los árboles se habían pixelado, para volver después a la normalidad.

 _ **Matt**_

Habían parado lo justo para comer algo y recuperar fuerzas. Los digimon eran como niños pequeños, no paraban de preguntar cuánto quedaba para llegar.

-Poco.- respondía siempre Koushiro.- Estamos cerca.

Tai iba al inicio de la expedición, junto a Meiko y Kari. Él y Agumon estaban contando chistes y ambas chicas debían decidir quien de los dos era más gracioso. Mimi, Koushiro y Joe iban detrás de ellos. Su conversación giraba en torno a las preocupaciones que los invadían.

Cerrando la comitiva, estaban Sora, Takeru y él.

-¿He sido muy brusco?

Ambos tardaron unos segundo en entender a que se refería.

-Un poco.- dijo su hermano pequeño con demasiada sinceridad.

-Mimi ha cambiado mucho.- dijo Sora.- Le duele que sigamos pensando que es una niña.

-Soy idiota.- afirmó.

-Un poco.- dijo Tk dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Aún así te queremos.

Sora rió ante aquel comentario y cogió la mano de Matt con fuerza.

-Mimi tiene carácter, pero no es rencorosa.- dijo para animarle.- No te lo tendrá en cuenta. Aún así, intenta no pincharla.

Takeru asintió, dando la razón a la portadora del amor.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Matt.

Ambos siguieron cogidos de la mano. La mano de Sora era cálida, le reconfortaba mucho.

Takeru observó aquel gesto de reojo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy cansado.- dijo Agumon en tono lastimero.

-¿Falta mucho?.- preguntó Palmon.

Tai se giró y observó a los digimon con una sonrisa.

-Para nada, mirad.- dijo señalando al frente.- La ciudad se ve allí al fondo.

Los digimon aplaudieron emocionados.

-¡Bien!.- dijeron.

Tai reparó en que Sora y Matt estaban cogidos de la mano. Apartó la mirada, molesto. Mimi se acercó a ellos dando saltitos.

-¡Hola! ¿Interrumpo?- preguntó maliciosa.

-No.- dijo Matt mientras soltaba la mano de Sora.

-¿Sucede algo Mimi?- preguntó Tk.

-Nada que deba preocuparos.- dijo guiñando un ojo a ambos chicos.- Sora.- dijo dirigiendo su atención hacia la pelirroja.- ¿Te apetece que cocinemos algo especial esta noche?- preguntó entusiasmada.- ¡Hay que celebrar que estamos juntos de nuevo!

-Claro.- respondió Sora con una sonrisa.- No sabemos cuando volveremos a tener una cocina, hay que aprovechar.

A Yamato le rugió el estómago al pensar en la cena. Sora había demostrado ser una gran cocinera y Mimi era una experta repostera, aunque hiciera combinaciones extrañas.

-¿Puedo ayudar?.- preguntó.

-¡Claro!.- dijo Mimi.

-Toda ayuda es bien recibida.- añadió Sora.

Gabumon se acercó a ellos corriendo.

-¡Matt! ¡Matt!.¡Hemos llegado!

Yamato no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. La ciudad estaba tal y como la recordaba.

 _ **Joe**_

Seguía siendo un lugar maravilloso, miraras donde miraras. Todos los miedos y preocupaciones que habían tenido hasta ese momento, se disiparon.

Sus pasos resonaban por las calles adoquinadas. Los edificios tenían formas y colores muy variados. Algunas casa eran pequeñas, hechas a medida para un niño. Otras, en cambio, eran grandes y alargadas. De los árboles, en vez de frutos, colgaban juguetes. Joe reconocía la mayoría de ellos.

Llegaron a la plaza central. En ella había una enorme fuente con varios chorros de agua. Al fondo se apreciaba la enorme noria de la ciudad. En esa plaza se encontraba el Ayuntamiento, con forma de palacio. Su fachada estaba pintada de blanco y a ambos lados había dos torres. En ese lugar residía Monzaemon, el alcalde.

-Este lugar sigue siendo maravilloso.- dijo Mimi.

Joe solo pudo asentir.

Meiko estaba visiblemente sorprendida, aquel lugar le estaba dejando fascinada.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Tai.

-Es un lugar precioso.- dijo Meiko.

Kari sacó su cámara y empezó a sacar fotografías. El suelo empezó a retumbar, haciendo que todos se pusieran alerta. Una enorme figura se acercaba hacia ellos a grandes pasos.

No era otro que Monzaemon. Tenía la forma de un enorme oso de peluche amarillo y, tanto sus orejas como su barriga eran de color blanco. En el lugar donde debía encontrarse el ombligo tenía dos tiritas cruzadas.

Era un digimon dulce, justo y amigable, pero cuando los atacó por culpa de la rueda negra se había convertido en un rival temible. El enorme oso les observaba fijamente.

"Debemos estar alerta, no sabemos si es amigo o enemigo."

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer o decir nada, Mimi se acercó corriendo a Monzaemon. Joe intentó detenerla, pero apenas pudo alcanzarla.

-¡Monzaemon!- gritó con alegría.

El oso de peluche se arrodilló y abrió los brazos para recibir el abrazo de Mimi. Joe respiró de nuevo, sin darse cuenta había estado aguantando la respiración. Su corazón latía de nuevo. Sus amigos estaban visiblemente aliviados.

-¡Mimi!- dijo Monzaemon abrazándola con fuerza.

Uno a uno fueron acercándose a saludar a su viejo amigo con entusiasmo.

-Me alegra veros a todos.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.- No os quedéis ahí parados. Entrad para que podamos charlar. Tengo un té que os encantará.

Entraron en el Ayuntamiento. Por dentro era un lugar espacioso y luminoso. Tuvieron que subir por unas escaleras con unos peldaños enormes para acceder a la primera planta, donde se encontraba el despacho de Monzaemon.

-¿Dónde está el ascensor?- había preguntado Tai horrorizado al ver el tamaño de los peldaños.

Entraron en el despacho y tomaron asiento en un enorme sofá en el que cabían todos. Monzaemon preparó té y, después de servirlo, tomó asiento en un enorme sillón. Joe observó la taza.

"Me apetece té, pero estas tazas son muy grandes para nosotros."

Gomamon y el resto de los digimon bebieron té.

-Al principio no os había reconocido. Habéis cambiado mucho.

-En cambio tú estás igual.- dijo Tentomon.

Monzaemon asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué se debe vuestra visita?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Hemos venido a encontrar a nuestros amigos.- dijo Tai.

-¿Los otros niños elegidos?

-Sí.- dijo Kari.- ¿Les has visto? ¿Sabes dónde pueden encontrarse?- preguntó esperanzada.

Monzaemon negó con tristeza.

-Lo siento, pero no.

Kari bajó la mirada, apenada. Tai tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, en señal de apoyo.

-Aún así me alegra mucho veros.- dijo para animarles.- Desde hace unos meses las cosas por aquí no están muy bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Koushiro.

-Cuéntanoslo todo, por favor.- dijo Mimi.

-El mundo está cambiando. Hay digimon de carácter afable que se han vuelto extremadamente violentos. Las noches se alargan cada vez más y hay muchos enfrentamientos.

-¿Sabes quién es el culpable?- preguntó Matt.

-No se quién o qué es el causante de todo esto, pero puedo sentir la oscuridad y la maldad que inunda poco a poco este mundo y el vuestro.

Joe apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡Debemos solucionarlo!- dijo con resolución.

-Coincido contigo, Joe.- dijo Tai.

-Pero no sabemos dónde debemos ir.- dijo Matt.

-Buscad en la montaña.- dijo Monzaemon.- Por la noche la niebla se apodera de la montaña, a veces se escuchan sonidos y gritos aterradores.

-Es un lugar al que no hemos ido todavía.- dijo Sora.- Quizá allí encontremos respuestas.

-Quedaos aquí esta noche.- dijo Monzaemon.- Aquí podréis descansar tranquilos. Tenemos un hotel perfecto para vosotros, con camas de vuestro tamaño y todo. Allí se hospedan otros digimon que han venido a buscar refugio.

-¿Es un lugar seguro?- preguntó Mimi.

-Sí.- respondió.- Yo protejo este lugar.

-Bien, pasaremos aquí la noche.- dijo Tai.- Nos vendrá bien descansar a todos.

Asintieron ante aquella afirmación. Monzaemon les explicó dónde se encontraba el hotel. A la hora de cenar volverían a reunirse, para seguir hablando.

-Hasta esta noche.- les dijo Monzaemon.

Mientras se dirigían en silencio hacia el hotel Joe tuvo la necesidad de exponer algo que se había estado preguntando desde su llegada.

-Oye, Mimi.- empezó a decir.

-La aludida se acercó a él.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo has sabido que Monzaemon no iba a atacarnos?- preguntó.

-Es cierto.- dijo Izzy.- Su postura no indicaba si nos había reconocido o si quería atacarnos.

Todos miraron a Mimi con curiosidad, ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Fácil.- dijo levantando un dedo imitando a Koushiro.- Desde que hemos entrado aquí no hemos tenido ninguna preocupación.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?- preguntó Meiko.

-Cuando Monzaemon es bueno, uno de sus ataques transmite felicidad. Por eso hemos dejado de estar tristes en cuanto hemos entrado. Monzaemon hace eso para que los que se encuentran aquí no tengan preocupaciones ni sentimientos negativos.

A Joe casi se le desencaja la mandíbula ante aquel argumento.

"Tiene razón".

-Por eso supe que no era peligroso.- dijo.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿De verdad no os habíais dado cuenta?- preguntó con inocencia.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Mimi se encogió de hombros y siguió andando hacia el hotel. Joe estaba sorprendido. Nadie se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle (ni siquiera Izzy, que era muy observador). Aún le sorprendía más que Mimi hubiera sido la única en percartarse.

 _ **Mimi**_

El hotel resultó ser un lugar con mucho encanto. Se trataba de un edificio de cinco plantas, con una fachada pintada de azul celeste. Una vez dentro, un soldadito de juguete les atendió personalmente.

-Monzaemon me ha comentado que se alojarán aquí esta noche

-Sí.- dijo Tentomon.

-Aquí tienen las llaves. Les ofrezco las últimas 4 habitaciones que tenemos. Lamento no poder ofrecerles nada más.- dijo con tristeza.

-No tenemos problema, nos las apañaremos.- dijo Joe.

-¿Tienen todo el hotel lleno?- preguntó Sora.

-Así es. Aquí se alojan digimon de toda la isla.

-Realmente es un lugar seguro.- afirmó Matt.

-Así es. Monzaemon así lo intenta.

-Monzaemon sigue siendo muy bueno.- dijo Palmon mientras agarraba la mano de Mimi con fuerza.

Ella asintió a modo de respuesta. No pudo evitar pensar en lo asustados que debían estar todos los digimon que se encontraban en el hotel.

Sus habitaciones se encontraban en la quinta planta. Mientras ascendían decidieron quien iría a cada habitación. Ella y Meiko estarían en una habitación junto a Palmon y Meicoomon, en otra Sora y Kari con Piyomon y Gatomon. En la tercera estarían Matt y Tk acompañados por Gabumon y Patamon. Por último Tai, Izzy y Joe compartirían la última habitacón con Agumon, Tentomon y Gomamon.

Lo primero que hizo Mimi al llegar a la habitación fue mirar como era el baño. Tenía una bañera enorme.

-¡Esta noche también podremos acostarnos limpios!- dijo lanzando un gritito.

Escuchó la risa de Meiko. Estaba asomada a la ventana.

-Este lugar es precioso.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Así es.- respondió Mimi mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

-¿Qué haremos esta tarde?- preguntó Palmon emocionada.

-Vosotros lo que queráis.- dijo Mimi.- Yo cocinaré con Matt y Sora la cena de esta noche. Queremos celebrar vuestra incorporación.

Meiko se sonrojó.

-No...no es necesario.- dijo tartamudeando.

-Claro que sí. Además, nos vendrá muy bien para desconectar.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.

-Puedes hablar con Tai y el resto. Seguro que hacen algo esta tarde. Tai es incapaz de permanecer mucho rato en el mismo sitio.

-Voy a preguntar.- dijo colocándose las gafas.

Salió precipitadamente de la habitación, seguida de Meicoomon y Palmon. No fue consciente hasta ese momento de lo cómoda que era la cama.

"Se está muy bien aquí.", pensó cerrando los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Soñó con el día de Navidad. Se había despertado en su casa y sus padres le habían preparado su chocolate preferido para desayunar.

-Mimi.- dijo su madre.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Mimi.- volvió a repetir.

Miró extrañada a su madre. Sintió como la zarandeaban.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? Sora y Matt la miraban con diversión.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó sobresaltada.

-Ni muy tarde, ni muy pronto.- dijo Matt de manera enigmática.

-¿Quieres que vayamos ya a cocinar?- preguntó Sora.

-Claro.- dijo todavía algo desorientada.

Se puso los zapatos a toda velocidad.

-¿Y los demás?

-Han ido a pasar la tarde por la ciudad.

Mimi asintió, dando a entender que había asimilado toda la información correctamente.

-Genial.

Antes de que Mimi abriera la puerta, Yamato se le adelantó.

-Adelante, bella durmiente.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Pese a que aquella comparación le pareció bonita fulminó a Matt con la mirada.

-Idiota.- dijo mientras le daba un ligero empujón.

Sora observaba la escena con una sonrisa. Poco después llegaron a la enorme cocina del hotel. Las estanterías estaban llenas de utensilios de cocina y las cámaras frigoríficas repletas de comida.

-¡Genial!- dijo Mimi.- Podremos hacer cualquier plato.

Decidieron hacer una sopa de fideos como entrante. El segundo plato sería carne o pescado, acompañado de verduras, arroz y setas. Decidieron hacer comida suficiente para todos los huéspedes del hotel.

-Vamos a estar aquí horas.- dijo Matt con un suspiro.

-Eso parece.- dijo Mimi.- Puedes marcharte si quieres. Aunque la compañía es inmejorable.

Matt se sonrojó ante aquel comentario, pero no se marchó. Sora y Yamato se encargarían de la cena y Mimi haría los postres.

Empezaron a trabajar en silencio. Sora y Matt se entendían muy bien y trabajaban sin dificultad juntos. Matt miraba constantemente a Sora, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

No pudo evitar envidiar un poco a su mejor amiga. Dos de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela iban detrás de ella y ella era incapaz de decidirse. Aunque pensándolo bien, Mimi tampoco sabría a quien elegir.

"Debe ser una decisión complicada, ambos son muy distintos.", pensó. Casi se alegraba de no estar en esa situación. A ella pretendientes no le faltaban, pero no quería pensar en esas cosas.

Koushiro entró en la cocina y puso cara de sorpresa al ver todo lo que estaban haciendo.

-Hola. Me han dicho que os encontraría aquí. ¿Puedo ser de ayuda?

-¿Te has aburrido con los otros?- preguntó Sora.

-No, pero Tai no para quieto. A la tercera vez que ha subido a la noria he decidido irme. Creo que aquí puedo ser más útil, parece que os falten manos.

-Claro.- dijo Mimi.- Ayúdame con los postres.

Se alegró de que esta vez fuera ella quien enseñara algo a Koushiro. Estuvo dándole órdenes, que el cumplía con obediencia. A decir verdad, se desenvolvía bastante bien.

-Pon la harina en el bol y así la mezclaremos con los huevos.- dijo mientras se rascaba la nariz.

Pusieron los últimos bizcochos a hornear. Sora preparó algo de té para todos. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa.

-Seguro que les encanta todo lo que les hemos preparado.- dijo con entusiasmo.

-Seguro que sí.- dijo Matt bebiendo su té de un sorbo.- Voy a darme una ducha. Nos vemos en un rato.

-Menos mal que has venido a ayudar.- dijo Sora mirando a Koushiro.- Hemos terminado más pronto de lo que esperábamos.

-No ha sido nada.- respondió el aludido.

-Bueno chicos, voy a buscar a Piyomon. Creo que también me daré una ducha. ¿Venís?

-Tenemos que esperar a sacar los últimos bizcochos.- dijo Mimi.

-De acuerdo. Pues hasta luego.

Ambos amigos se quedaron solos.

-Oye, los has hecho genial esta tarde.- dijo Mimi mientras se ponía de pie.

-Gracias.

-Sora y Matt me miraban raro, ¿qué les pasaría?

Koushiro se levantó y se acercó a ella con cuidado. Involuntariamente a Mimi se le aceleró el corazón.

"¿Qué pretende hacer?", pensó nerviosa.

Se acercó mucho a su rostro. A continuación pasó su mano por la nariz y la mejilla de Mimi.

-Ya está.- dijo Izzy con una sonrisa.- Tenías harina en la cara.

Mimi se sonrojó.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora?- preguntó ofendida.

-Por lo menos te he dicho algo. Sora y Matt se han ido sin decirte nada.

Aún recordaba la sonrisa que tenían ambos al marcharse.

-No te quito razón, pero podrías haberme dicho algo antes.

Se acercó a la encimera y cogió algo de harina. Antes de que Izzy pudiera reaccionar, Mimi pasó sus manos por el rostro de su amigo.

-Ups.- dijo Mimi de manera inocente.- Tienes algo aquí.- dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

Koushiro rió, no parecía enfadado. Su venganza no tardó en llegar, cogió la bolsa de harina y vació lo que quedaba por encima de Mimi. Mimi no veía nada, la cocina se había llenado de harina.

Escuchó la risa de Izzy, un sonido despreocupado y alegre.

-Deberías verte.- dijo mientras seguía riendo.

Mimi quiso enfadarse, pero no pudo. Koushiro también estaba muy gracioso. Ambos rieron y empezaron una guerra de harina. Se persiguieron por toda la cocina lanzando harina y riendo. No se dieron cuenta de la llegada de sus amigos.

-Aquí los tenéis.- dijo Tai mientras abría la puerta.

Tentomon y Palmon entraron rápidamente e imitaron a sus amigos. Mimi y Koushiro pararon su particular pelea y miraron a sus amigos sonrojados.

-¿Interrumpimos?- preguntó Tai con burla.

-No.- respondieron ambos a la vez.

Takeru y Kari miraban la escena divertidos.

-Vamos a cambiarnos.- dijo Tai.- Podéis continuar.

Se marcharon, dejando a Mimi y Koushiro todavía sonrojados.

-Si nos hubierais dicho que ibais a jugar, nos habríamos quedado.- dijo Palmon.

-Eso.- dijo Tentomon.

Ambos se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Aún queda harina.- dijo Izzy.

-Si luego nos ayudáis a limpiar…-añadió Mimi.

Poco después, los cuatro empezaron la segunda guerra de harina.

 _ **Takeru**_

Hacía rato que su hermano se había marchado. Se colocó delante del espejo y secó su pelo húmedo. Patamon le observaba fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó.

-Nada, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-A mi también, amigo.

Estaba de muy buen humor, hoy estaba siendo un gran día. Llamaron a la puerta con cuidado.

-Adelante.

Kari apareció con una enorme sonrisa. Vestía una sudadera gris y unos vaqueros ajustados.

-La cena ya está. No tardaría mucho en bajar, a Mimi le ponen histérica los impuntuales.

-Pues tendrá que esperar un minuto, quiero enseñarte algo.

Kari le miró sorprendida, pero no puso ninguna objeción. Salieron de la habitación y guió a su compañera hacia la azotea. Gatomon y Patamon les seguían de cerca. Abrió la puerta y acompañó a Kari hacia el exterior.

-Vaya…- empezó a decir Kari.

-Sí.

Era una noche iluminada por miles de estrellas. Había luna llena, lo que daba a la noche un color especial y diferente.

Takeru observó a Kari con una sonrisa, estaba muy bonita.

-Es precioso.

-Así es.- dijo sin dejar de mirarla.- Sabía que te gustaría.

Sus miradas se encontraron, no decían nada pero el silencio no resultaba para nada incómodo. Kari sonrió y volvió a prestar atención a la luna, la observaba fijamente.

-Aquí estáis.- dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.- ¡Tai! ¡Aquí arriba!

Tai apareció poco después.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos solos?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Sora le dio un golpe en las costillas.

"Que protector".

-Quería enseñarle a Kari la noche tan bonita que ha salido hoy.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sora mirando al cielo.

-Sí, muy romántico.- dijo Tai acercándose un poco más a él.

Kari seguía mirando la luna, seguro que con una sonrisa al escuchar los celos de su hermano.

-Venga Kari.- dijo Sora acercándose a ella.- Luego volvemos a subir.

Sora rozó a Kari en el hombro. Una descarga recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

-¡Sora!- dijeron los dos.

Tai acudió a socorrer a su amiga, ayunado a levantarla. Takeru observó que quien estaba con ellos no era Kari.

-Otra vez…-dijo Gatomon.

Se acercaron a ella con cuidado, procurando no tocarla. Tenía los ojos en blanco, fijos en la luna.

-¿Kari?- preguntó Tai.

-¿Hola? ¿Veemon?- aunque fuera Kari la que movía los labios, la voz que escucharon fue la de Davis.

A Tk se le aceleró el corazón.

-¿Davis?- preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Takeru?. ¡Ayúdame! Ayúdame a salir de aquí.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Tai.

-¿Tai? No...no lo sé. Esto está muy oscuro.

-¿Hay algo que pueda indicarnos tu ubicación?- preguntó Sora.

-No. No sé donde estoy. Estoy solo.- hizo una pausa.- Esa cosa tenía razón, no os importo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo Tk.

-Claro que nos importáis. Estamos aquí para encontraros.- dijo Tai.- Pero no es algo fácil.

-Siento calidez en mi corazón.- dijo Davis.- No mentís.

-Por supuesto que no.- añadió Sora.

-Tengo miedo. Esa cosa me hace daño.

-¿Cosa?- preguntó Patamon en voz baja.

-¿Con quién hablas?.

La voz que salía de Kari ya no era la de Davis, era una más grave y terrorífica.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Luz aquí?

A Takeru no le gustaron aquellas palabras, sabía que se refería a Kari.

-¡Ah!- gritó Kari mientras caía al suelo.

Tk la sujetó entre sus brazos antes de que cayera.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Tai poniéndose a su lado.

-Me he metido en el cuerpo de Davis. Quien me ha llevado hasta el quiere ayudarnos.- dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad.- Es una criatura sin forma, no sé si se trataba de Ken o no,pero está formado únicamente de oscuridad. Y duele.- dijo tocándose el brazo.

Le había salido una herida, una especie de quemadura.

-Esa cosa se lo ha hecho a Davis. Pero su intención era hacérmelo a mi.

-Genial. Esto empieza a asustarme.- dijo Tai.

-Debemos contárselo a los demás.- empezó a decir Sora.

-No.- dijo Kari con seriedad.

-Kari…

-Desde que hemos llegado aquí solo hemos sufrido. Hoy está siendo un buen día para todos, no se lo estropeemos. Además, asustaremos a los digimon que se encuentran aquí.

-Pero debemos contárselo.- insistió Sora.

-Lo haremos mañana. Por lo menos ellos descansarán bien.

-Tú decides, Kari.- dijo su hermano.- Bajemos antes de que suban y empiecen a hacernos preguntas.

Todos asintieron. Patamon y Gatomon fueron los primeros en bajar, seguidos por Tai y Sora. Antes de que pudiera salir, Kari le cogió de la mano. Estaba temblando.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó asustado.

-Ha dicho que vendrá a por mi.- dijo sollozando.- Sabe dónde estamos, me ha visto.

Se le heló la sangre al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues era peligroso que conociera dónde se encontraban. Abrazó a Kari con fuerza, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-No dejaré que te haga daño, lo prometo.

Kari dejó de temblar y le miró.

-Siempre transmites esperanza. Gracias.

Esta vez fue Kari quien le abrazó, apoyando su fría nariz en su cuello. Takeru cerró los ojos correspondiendo el abrazo. Rezaba por que Kari no fuera capaz de darse cuenta que el miedo se había apoderado de él también.

 _ **Sora**_

Mimi los fulminó con la mirada cuando los vio aparecer.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabais?- preguntó.

-Había perdido un pasador. Me estaban ayudando a encontrarlo.

-Bien, no importa. Sentaos, hemos terminado hace nada de servir la comida.

Sora observó el comedor con detenimiento. Estaba repleto. Los digimon venidos de distintas partes de la isla, hablaban con tranquilidad y despreocupados. Algunos se habían acercado a saludar a los antiguos niños elegidos con emoción.

La cena fue un auténtico éxito, apenas sobró comida. Cuando Mimi sacó los postres, todos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por comerlo, incluso Tai y Agumon.

-¿Nunca tenéis suficiente?- preguntó Monzaemon con una sonrisa.

-¡No!- dijeron ambos a la vez.

Sora volvió a mirar a Kari, que hablaba alegremente con Meiko y Mimi. Takeru, en cambio, estaba algo más pensativo y se distraía con facilidad de la conversación que mantenía con Joe.

-Lo que haces con los digimon es muy bonito.- dijo Sora mirando a Monzaemon.- Eso de querer protegerles.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Se han producido muchos ataques en los últimos meses.

Koushiro miró a Monzaemon con creciente interés.

-¿Muchos ataques?

-Sí.- hizo una pausa.- Aquí siempre ha habido digimon con carácter distinto. Algunos pacíficos y otros no.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Gabumon.

-Ahora todos atacan, independientemente de su carácter. Pero únicamente lo hacen los que son más fuertes, como si fueran marionetas sin sentimientos. Dicen que incluso Leomon está atacando sin piedad.

Aquellas palabras entristecieron a Sora, Leomon siempre había sido justo y noble.

-Por suerte por aquí no suelen acercarse. No suponemos una amenaza.

-Aún así te has enfrentado alguna vez.- dijo Matt señalando la herida que tenía en el brazo.

-Es inevitable. Por suerte mis ataques siguen siendo efectivos.

Siguieron charlando mientras terminaban el postre. Decidieron irse a descansar, para poder levantarse pronto al día siguiente.

-Desayunad conmigo mañana, antes de partir.- les había dicho Monzaemon antes de marcharse.

Sora y Kari llegaron a la habitación y se pusieron el pijama.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó mientras se tapaba con la manta.

-Mejor.

-¿Y la herida?- preguntó Piyomon.

-Duele a ratos, pero puedo soportarlo.

-Me alegro.- dijo Sora.

-Será mejor que descansemos. Mañana nos espera un día largo.

Sora tenía la sensación de que a Kari le preocupaban muchas cosas, pero tampoco quería presionarla.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Sora mientras apagaba la luz.

-Buenas noches.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. Poco a poco les fue invadiendo el sueño.

 _ **Tai**_

Tenía ganas de ir al baño de nuevo. Se maldijo a si mismo y miró el reloj. Apenas eran las tres de la mañana. Escuchó los suaves ronquidos de sus amigos.

"La culpa es mía, por beber tanto."

Entró en el baño en silencio e hizo sus necesidades intentando molestar lo mínimo posible. Volvió a acostarse de nuevo, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. Le pareció escuchar un fuerte sonido que venía de fuera. Le restó importancia y cambió de postura.

Unos minutos más tarde escuchó un sonido más fuerte y cercano, estaba seguro de que se trataba del sonido de una explosión. La luz que entraba ahora por la ventana era rojiza.

Se incorporó a gran velocidad y se asomó por la ventana.

La ciudad estaba siendo atacada, dos Tyranomon destrozaban edificios. Algunos digimon huían a toda velocidad.

-¡Despertad!- gritó Tai.

Se produjo otra explosión en el edificio de enfrente. Joe y Koushiro no necesitaron explicaciones, con un rápido vistazo entendieron la situación. Se vistieron rápidamente, debían actuar y abandonar el edificio lo antes posible. Sora entró en la habitación, estaba ya cambiada.

-Menos mal, estáis despiertos.- dijo con un suspiro.- Debemos salir de aquí.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Joe.

-Kari ha ido a avisar a Mimi y Meiko. Matt y Tk se están cambiando

Poco después todos se reunieron en el pasillo.

-Vayámonos de aquí. Antes de que se derrumbe el edificio.

-Debemos ayudar en la evacuación de los digimon.- dijo Kari.- No podemos abandonarlos a su suerte.

-Tienes razón. Sora, Matt, Joe y yo ayudaremos a los digimon que quedan aquí. Los demás esperad fuera y ayudad en todo lo posible a todo aquel que lo necesite. No os enfrentéis a los Tyranomon.

Tardaron unos treinta minutos en sacar a todos los digimon del hotel. Habían escuchado como unos digimon hablaban de unos túneles que se encontraban debajo del Ayuntamiento a través de los cuales se podía salir de la ciudad.

-Deberíamos plantearnos esa ruta de escape.- dijo Joe mientras salían del hotel.

-¡Tai! ¡Aquí!

Los demás les esperaban en la calle. Tai respiró tranquilo al ver que estaban sanos y salvos.

-Vayamos al Ayuntamiento. Escaparemos por los túneles.- dijo Tai.

Sora se detuvo en seco.

-No podemos irnos sin ayudarles. Nos necesitan.

-Sora, no sabemos cuantos digimon hay atacando la ciudad. Estamos en peligro.

-Debemos ponernos a salvo.- corroboró Joe.

Sora miró decepcionada a sus amigos.

-No es propio de vosotros hablar así. Id vosotros. Yo me quedo. En cuanto pueda me reuniré con vosotros.- dijo dando la vuelta.- ¡Vamos Piyomon!.

Su amiga la siguió sin rechistar. Kari imitó a Sora y fue tras ella.

-No podemos irnos sin más.- dijo mientras se marchaba.

Terminaron cediendo. Tai se avergonzó de su comportamiento, no era propio de él ser un cobarde.

En una de las avenidas principales, Monzaemon luchaba contra los dos Tyranomon.

-¡Está herido!.- señaló Mimi preocupada.

Ambos digimon atacaban sin piedad a Monzaemon, que hacía todo lo posible para esquivar sus ataques. En la piel de los digimon se reflejaba el fuego que arrasaba la ciudad, sus ojos no transmitían nada.

Antes de que Tai pudiera reaccionar, Birdramon voló sobre sus cabezas. Con ambas garras elevó a uno de los Tyranomon. Sora lanzaba piedras al otro, para que dejara de atacara a Monzaemon. Tyranomon elevó su cola, dispuesto a atacar a Sora con ella.

-¡No!- gritó Tai.

Togemon sujetó la cola del digimon con ambas manos. Mimi apartó a Sora del lugar. Greymon embistió a Tyranomon contra un edificio, provocando su derrumbe. Esperaron algunos minutos, ninguno de los Tyranomon daba señales de vida.

-Gracias amigos.- dijo Monzaemon.- Si no hubierais llegado a aparecer…-dijo sin terminar la frase.

-No es nada.- dijo Matt.

-Debéis marcharos. Este ya no es un lugar seguro. Os acompañaré hasta la entrada de los túneles.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Tai.

-Son unos túneles bastante largos, de unos 10 kilómetros. Pero estaréis más seguros que viajando a cielo descubierto. Estoy seguro de que la ciudad ha sido atacada porque os buscaban a vosotros. Desde la salida del túnel os será fácil subir la montaña.

Mientras iban hacia la plaza principal, Tai observó los deterioros que los digimon habían causado a la ciudad.

-Han dejado la ciudad destrozada.- dijo Tk.

-Es algo que tiene solución. La parte positiva es que son pocos los que han resultado heridos.

La fuente de la plaza estaba partida, el agua salía por todas partes. El suelo empezó a temblar con fuerza. Un enorme taladro apareció, destrozando lo que quedaba de fuente. Frente a ellos apareció un digimon con aspecto de escarabajo de color dorado.

Tai abrió la boca con sorpresa.

-Digmon…- dijo Koushiro.

Su aspecto era aterrador. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y mostraba todos sus dientes. Retrocedieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

Se escuchó un alarido. Poco después, apareció una enorme águila con una casco plateado con alas. Se trataba de Halsemon.

-Mierda.- dijo Tai.

Si cuando se encontraron con ExVeemon ya tuvieron una batalla complicada, no quería imaginarse como sería enfrentarse a ellos. Ambos digimon se pusieron en postura de ataque.

-Bonito reencuentro. ¿Verdad?- dijo una voz.

Digimon Emperador les observaba con una macabra sonrisa desde el balcón del Ayuntamiento.

-¿Creíais que podíais esconderos sin más?- preguntó- Ha sido muy fácil encontraros. Sólo debía seguir la luz.- dijo mirando a Kari.

Su hermana tembló, asustada. Tai se puso delante de ella en actitud protectora.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con agresividad.

-Me he cansado de juegos. Resultais molestos. No os preocupéis, esta noche terminará todo para vosotros.

-No te lo permitiremos.- dijo Joe.

-Siempre con lo mismo. Dejadme disfrutar del espectáculo. ¡Destruidlos!- dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Ambos digimon iniciaron sus ataques. Digmon lanzó taladros en todas direcciones y Halsemon lanzó unos rayos rojos que consiguieron esquivar por poco. Piyomon, Palmon y Agumon estaban demasiado cansados para evolucionar, pero efectuaban ataques de distracción.

Angemon y Angewomon consiguieron derrumbar a Digmon, pero volvió a levantarse sin problema. Kabuterimon e Ikakumon centraron sus ataques en Halsemon, pero apenas conseguían dañarlo.

Monzaemon se puso delante de ellos para protegerlos. Kari se apartó con cuidado de su hermano.

-¡Deja de utilizarlos como si fueran marionetas!- gritó.

-Puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

Halsemon se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Kari, dispuesto a atacarla. Nadie llegaría a tiempo para salvarla. La sonrisa de Ken se ensanchó.

Una enorme luz envolvió y protegió a Kari del ataque de Halsemon, quién gritó de dolor y retrocedió con cuidado.

-Kari.- dijo Tai.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.- dijo con serenidad.

La luz la seguía envolviendo.

-¿Kari?- preguntó Halsemon- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Dónde está Yolei?

-¡No!.- gritó Digimon Emperador.- ¿Cómo es posible?

Hizo aparecer de nuevo una pantalla en su muñeca, a los pocos segundos Halsemon volvía a tener los ojos en blanco. Ambos digimon se dispusieron a atacar de nuevo. La luz de Kari volvió a protegerlos.

-¡Huid!- gritó Halsemon.

Ambos digimon, que volvían a ser los de siempre, atacaron a Digimon Emperador, quien se había puesto pálido.

-¡Venid!- dijo Monazemon.

Los guió hasta la biblioteca del Ayuntamiento, al mover uno de los libros se abrió un pasadizo secreto.

-No paréis hasta que lleguéis a la salida. Corréis peligro.

-Ven con nosotros.- dijo Meiko.

-No puedo. Debo proteger este lugar y a vosotros. Les entretendré todo lo posible.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido en la entrada del Ayuntamiento.

-Ken vuelve a tener el control sobre ellos.- dijo Koushiro.

-Si te quedas aquí, te matarán.- dijo Sora con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No me importa. Yo volveré a nacer.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero para que eso suceda, debéis poner fin a todo esto. Sois nuestra única esperanza.

-No…-dijo Kari llorando.

A Tai también se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Gracias por todo.- le dijo.

-Siempre es un placer. No hay tiempo. ¡Marchaos! Cuando todo esto termine, venid a verme. Siempre sois bien recibidios.

-Lo prometo.- respondió Tai.

Les dolió mucho abandonar a Monzaemon a su suerte. Volvió a cerrar la entrada del túnel.

-Vamos, debemos ser fuertes.- dijo Matt.

Emprendieron la marcha lo más rápido posible. Lo último que escucharon fue un fuerte sonido que provenía de la biblioteca, acompañado de un grito agónico.

Tai cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquel grito era de Monzaemon.


	12. -Capítulo 11-

¡Hola de nuevo! No tengo perdón ni lo merezco. Por fin vuelvo con esta historia y espero que os siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora. Es un capítulo cortito, pero empezamos de nuevo poco a poco.

Leed y disfrutad.

Sentíos libres de comentar. :)

 **-Capítulo 11-**

 _ **Mimi**_

Volvió a sollozar débilmente. No había dejado de llorar desde que dejaron atrás a Monzaemon. Alguien cogió su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Al levantar la vista se encontró con los cálidos orbes de su mejor amiga.

\- Debemos ser fuertes. Seguro que Monzaemon está bien y ha conseguido proteger al resto de los Digimon. - dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

Mimi se esforzó en creer las palabras de su amiga, pero sabía que era algo muy complicado. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas; que amenazaban en salir de un momento a otro.

-¡No! Sabes que eso no es cierto. Digimon Emperador no le habrá dejado marchar así como así.

Había utilizado un tono demasiado elevado, todos las observaban en silencio. Sora asintió con tristeza.

-Tienes razón. Trataba de animarte, nada más.- dijo en tono dulce.- Aún así debemos seguir adelante y ser fuertes. No dejemos que su sacrificio sea en vano.- estas últimas palabras las dijo con tanta pena que Mimi temió que empezara a llorar en cualquier momento.

Mimi la abrazó con fuerza, dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Eres la mejor.- le dijo con decisión.- Te quiero.

Continuaron andando cogidas de la mano y de mejor humor. Mimi calculó que llevaban aproximadamente unas cinco horas andando. Habían corrido durante un buen rato durante la primera parte del trayecto y solo aminoraron el ritmo cuando se hubieron cerciorado de que ningún Digimon les seguía. Tal y como les había advertido Monzaemon no pararon en ningún momento.

"Hasta que no lleguemos a la salida no estaremos a salvo."

Palmon reclamó su atención tomando la mano que le quedaba libre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. Estoy cansada y tengo sueño.- respondió Palmon.

Por culpa del ataque de Digimon Emperador apenas habían dormido algunas horas. Si a esto le sumamos el reciente enfrentamiento, el resultado eran unos Digimon agotados. Cogió a su amiga en brazos.

-Descansa si quieres, yo puedo llevarte.

 _ **Koushiro**_

Observó como Mimi cogía en brazos a Palmon. Poco después todos hicieron lo mismo con sus Digimon.

-Deben descansar.- dijo Tai a su lado.

-Sí.- respondió Izzy.- Con todo lo que está sucediendo lo que no sé es como aún siguen en pie.

-Son fuertes.- dijo Takeru.- Harían lo que fuera por nosotros.

-Y nosotros por ellos.- dijo Kari.- No pienso dejar que les hagan daño.

Koushiro reparó entonces en los rostros de sus amigos. Todos lucían cansados y con las ojeras muy marcadas. Bostezó de forma espontánea, estaba realmente cansado.

-¿Cuánto quedará?- preguntó Joe por detrás.

\- Ni idea. Lo cierto es que llevamos ya muchas horas aquí abajo.- dijo Matt algo preocupado.

-No importa lo que falte. Debemos continuar.- dijo Tai con seguridad.- No pararemos hasta que lleguemos al exterior.

-Una pausa nos vendría bien.- dijo Meiko con timidez.

-¡He dicho que no!.- respondió Tai alzando la voz.

-Tío.- dijo Matt acercándose a él.- No hace falta subir el tono. Todos estamos cansados.

-Lo sé. Pero no pienso permitir que estemos en peligro. No sabemos si delante o detrás de nosotros hay Digimon.- dijo rebajando el tono.- Hasta que no salgamos de aquí no estaremos a salvo.- señaló con la cabeza a Gabumon.- ¿Crees que podrían luchar?

-No.- respondió Matt.

-Pues eso. Continuemos.- dijo poniéndose al frente.

Koushiro suspiró y se masajeó la sien con fuerza. La falta de sueño le provocaba dolor de cabeza y las continuas discusiones tampoco ayudaban mucho; el ambiente estaba tenso en los últimos días.

-Se preocupa por nosotros.- dijo Hikari disculpando a su hermano.- Se ve en la obligación de mantenernos a salvo.

\- Ya.- dijo Yamato secamente.- Pero todos estamos igual, no hace falta que responda así.

-Lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.- dijo Joe con seguridad.- Una vez podamos descansar lo veremos todo de otro modo.

Izzy asintió dándole la razón. Le sorprendía la positividad de Joe, era algo innato en él.

"Todos queremos lo mejor para los demás".

Miró fijamente el resto del pasadizo que les quedaba por delante. No sabía cuando lograrían salir, pero empezaba a descubrir que los espacios cerrados le agobiaban un poco. Por delante y por detrás les envolvía la oscuridad.

Sora y Mimi se pusieron a su lado, habían estado rezagadas gran parte del trayecto. Ambas tenían los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sora con curiosidad.

-Nada importante.- dijo Izzy quitando hierro al asunto.- Pequeños roces.

-O salimos pronto o aquellos dos no tardarán en llegar a las manos.- respondió Mimi señalando a Matt y Tai.

-Ellos ya no se comportan así. Ahora intentan entenderse.

Koushiro no estaba del todo de acuerdo con Sora. Pese a que ambos amigos se apreciaban y se querían (muy a su manera), los dos tenían un carácter fuerte y marcado. Cuando chocaban con algún tema se ponían bastante agresivos.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Hikari más adelante.- Allí al fondo se ve una luz.

Koushiro tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver la luz a la que se refería Hikari. Tenía razón, estaban llegando al final del tunel.

Al principio se alegró por ello, sin embargo, un escalofrío recorrió su piel.

"No sabemos que vamos a encontrarnos ahora."

Avanzaron con cautela hasta llegar a la salida del túnel. Rodeó con fuerza a Tentomon casi sin darse cuenta.


	13. -Capítulo 12-

¡Nuevo capítulo! Estoy inspirada, así que hay que aprovechar estos días al máximo. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, considero que es uno de los fuertes.

Besos.

 **-Capítulo 12-**

 _ **Yamato**_

Cuando salieron del túnel, las primeras luces del alba bañaban la enorme montaña. Yamato entrecerró los ojos debido al sol. Estar tantas horas a oscuras les había pasado factura.

-¡Bien! Pensé que jamás lograríamos salir de ese lugar.- dijo Mimi con alegría.

-¿Ya podemos descansar?- preguntó Yamato dirigiéndose a Tai.

-Sí. Parece que aquí por el momento no corremos peligro.- hizo una breve pausa.- Pararemos lo justo, aprovechad para comer algo y beber.

-Cierto. No sabemos cuando podremos volver a descansar.- respondió Joe mientras cogía sus gafas para limpiarlas.

Formaron un círculo y comieron algo de fruta que Gabumon y los demás habían conseguido recolectar. No era consciente de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que dio el primer bocado. Ninguno hablaba, todos estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Kari en voz baja.

-Tenemos que subir esa montaña.- dijo Sora con seguridad.- Estoy segura de que encontraremos algo.

-Sí. Algo malo.- dijo Joe.- No creo que esto sea una buena idea.

-¿Pretendes que abandonemos a nuestros amigos?- preguntó Tk con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No! Eso nunca.- tomó aire.- Pero tampoco podemos poner en peligro nuestras vidas.

-Si permanecemos juntos, todo saldrá bien. Ya iremos viendo como se desarrollan las cosas.

Matt rodó los ojos. Cuando Tai empezaba con sus charlas positivas no le soportaba. Las cosas no siempre salían bien.

"El estar juntos no implica nada. Eso no nos mantiene constantemente a salvo."

Aún así Taichi tenía razón, debían subir la montaña para encontrar respuestas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- añadió Koushiro.- Tendremos que ir con los ojos bien abiertos. No creo que a Digimon Emperador le sentara muy bien que lográramos escapar de la Ciudad de los Juguetes.

Asintieron, dándole la razón al portador de la inteligencia. Yamato se incorporó y observó a sus compañeros.

-Venga. Cuando antes empecemos el ascenso mejor.

Todos se pusieron en marcha decididos. Los digimon se habían recuperado y tenían algo más de energía.

"No sé si podrán digievolucionar en caso de problemas."

Miró la montaña con preocupación. Les costaría mucho ascender por ella y, seguramente, tendrían que hacer noche antes de poder llegar a la cima.

Suspiró con cansancio y se unió a sus compañeros.

 _ **Joe**_

Volvió a mirar su reloj. Llevaban unas cuatro horas de ascenso, pero todavía veía la base de la montaña demasiado cercana.

"Es como si no ascendiéramos nada".

No había parado de sudar y su respiración era entrecortada. Se maldijo por no practicar deporte más a menudo. Observó a sus compañeros y, más o menos, todos tenían el mismo aspecto agotado. Excepto Tai y Sora. Ellos ascendían con total normalidad e incluso podían permitirse charlar mientras lo hacían.

"Normal, ellos son deportistas".

-¡Por favor!- dijo Mimi asqueada.- Aún no he dejado de sudar. ¡Esto es horrible!

-Tienes razón.- secundó Palmon.- Podría tener una escalera mecánica que nos lleve directamente a la cima.

-Sería genial.- dijo Mimi con un suspiro.

-Lástima que no podáis encargarla.- dijo Takeru con una sonrisa.-

-Oye Palmon.- empezó a decir Mimi con malicia.- Podrías evolucionar y llevarme un rato. Estoy cansada.

-No creo que pueda digievolucionar aún.- dijo con tristeza.- Además prefiero no hacerlo. Si llegara el momento me gustaría ser capaz de protegerte.

-¡Bah! Ya te vale...creía que eras mi amiga.- respondió ofendida.

-Mimi…- empezó a decir Kari.

-Estoy bromeando. De veras.

"No lo tengo muy claro.".

-Ascendemos muy despacio.- dijo Koushiro a su lado.- Esto lo único que hará es cansarnos más.

Andaban tranquilamente sin mirar lo que hacían. El grito de Sora les alertó.

-¡Chicos parad!

Todos pararon en seco y se acercaron poco a poco al lugar en el que se encontraban Tai y Sora. Un poco más adelante de donde se estaban había un enorme agujero.

-¿Cómo es que no lo hemos visto antes?- preguntó Meiko.

-No estaba.- dijeron Tai y Sora a la vez.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Koushiro extrañado.

-Se ha abierto de repente.- dijo Tai.- Hemos visto como el suelo se agujereaba casi a nuestros pies.

-Sí.- corroboró Sora.- Menos mal que hemos podido parar a tiempo.

-Pensaba que estas cosas también se habían solucionado.- murmuró Izzy.

-Es cierto.- dijo Joe.- Ya hacía tiempo que no había distorsiones.

-Eso ahora no importa.- dijo Matt.- Deberíamos continuar.

-Sí.- dijo Tai.- Rodeemos esto con cuidado.

Todos asintieron conformes.

-Debemos tener los ojos bien abiertos.- dijo Joe a Gomamon.

-Sí. Sería muy difícil sobrevivir a esa caída.- le respondió con inocencia.

Joe tragó saliva despacio. Realmente deseaba que no volviera a suceder algo así.

 _ **Meiko**_

Habían parado una única vez a la hora de comer. Los bocatas que había dejado Mimi en la mochila les había salvado de tener que preparar algo más elaborado. Después habían seguido ascendiendo sin descanso.

No se había vuelto a producir un acontecimiento como el de horas atrás, aún así, habían visto como algunos árboles aparecían y desaparecían. Miró a Meicoomon preocupada.

"A lo mejor parte de la culpa es suya. Quizás debería comentar lo que le sucede a los demás.".

Descartó la idea al instante. No quería que se volvieran a preocupar en exceso o que intentaran hacer que volviera a Japón.

"Ya encontraré el momento. Ahora tenemos otras prioridades."

El sol empezaba a ponerse, pronto deberían empezar a plantearse donde pasarían la noche. Miró a Tai, quien parecía querer parar lo justo y necesario. El cansancio se apreciaba en todos sus compañeros, incluso en Sora y Tai (que eran los que mejor estaban aguantando el esfuerzo físico).

\- ¿Crees que Tai nos dejará parar para dormir?- le preguntó a Mimi.

-¡Claro!- dijo con entusiasmo.- Si hace falta me encargaré yo misma de hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Hay que ver Mimi.- dijo Joe.- No pierdes tu energía nunca.

-Me ofendes, Joe.- dijo sacándo la lengua.- Sin mí todo sería mucho más aburrido.

Meiko sonrió ante aquel comentario. En parte Mimi tenía razón, todos eran necesarios. Cada uno aportaba algo distinto al grupo.

"Yo aporto problemas", pensó con tristeza. "Todavía no he sido útil".

-Hermano.- dijo Hikari pasando por su lado.- Deberíamos parar a descansar. Cada vez está más oscuro.

-Dentro de poco no podremos ver nada.- añadió Gatomon.-

-Sí. Lo mejor es que paremos.- dijo Gabumon.- Descansar nos vendrá bien a todos.

-Tenéis razón.- convino Tai.

Continuaron andando durante algunos minutos, agotando las últimas luces de la tarde. Llegaron a un claro rodeado de árboles. Justo en el centro había cuatro tiendas de campaña con una pequeña barbacoa, una mesa con nueve sillas y una ducha portátil.

-¡Esto es maravilloso!- dijo Mimi dando saltos de alegría.- ¡Es justo lo que necesitamos!

-Precisamente por eso...deberíamos desconfiar.- dijo Joe.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Mimi.

Se asomó a una de las tiendas.

-Pero si tienen colchones y mantas.

-Hay que decir que es una extraña coincidencia.- dijo Izzy.- Y que sin duda alguna puede tratarse de alguna trampa. Pero no seré yo quien niegue que esta noche necesitamos dormir en una cama.- esto último lo dijo con cierta vergüenza.

-Izzy tiene razón.- dijo Tai.- Está claro que es muy sospechoso. Pero nos viene muy bien.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Os estáis oyendo?- dijo Joe alterado.- Necesitamos un lugar para descansar y casualmente aparece esto. ¿No lo véis extraño?

Hikari y Takeru asintieron, dándole la razón al mayor del grupo.

-Joe tiene razón.- dijo Meiko con timidez.- No sabemos si quieren atraernos y aprovechar cuando estemos durmiendo para atacarnos.

-Todos tenéis razón.- dijo Sora.- Es algo de lo que debemos desconfiar, sin ninguna duda. Aún así…- añadió.- Tampoco perdemos nada por intentarlo. Estoy realmente cansada y creo que todos necesitamos dormir.

Tras alguna pequeña discusión y debate, decidieron pasar la noche en aquel lugar. Harían turnos de vigilancia para no estar desprotegidos.

"Ojalá podamos descansar bien esta noche.".

 _ **Kari**_

Habían cenado como auténticos reyes. La carne enlatada calentada en el fuego ganaba mucho sabor. Agradecieron la sopa, que les ayudó a entrar en calor.

Ahora estaban todos tapados alrededor del fuego, algo más descansados y recién duchados.

-¿Te sigues arrepintiendo de haber venido?- le preguntó Mimi con sorna a Joe.

-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea.- le respondió.- Aunque a decir verdad…nos ha venido muy bien.

Mimi sonrió con superioridad.

"Le encanta tener la razón".

-Si nos levantamos pronto y mañana seguimos con el mismo ritmo de hoy.- dijo Izzy.- Estoy seguro de que alcanzaremos la cima antes de que atardezca.

-Seguro que si.- corroboró Tai.- Procurad descansar bien.

Estuvieron charlando animados un rato más. A las diez y media decidieron marcharse a dormir. Tai y Sora (que eran los que menos se habían cansado durante el ascenso) realizarían el primer turno.

Besó a su hermano en la mejilla.

-Id con cuidado.- les dijo.

-No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de él.- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.- Espero no despertaros.

-Tranquila. Gatomon y Piyomon llevan rato roncando. No nos molestarás.

Tai intentó mirar a Sora enfadado, pero no lo consiguió.

-Descansa hermanita. Te prometo que todo irá bien.

Se despidió de ambos con la mano y entró en la tienda. Se puso el único pijama que había traído. El pantalón era largo pero la camiseta era de manga corta. Se puso un jersey por encima.

Se acostó en la cama y acercó a Gatomon con cuidado de no despertarla. No podía negar que era una cama bastante cómoda

Cerró los ojos despacio. Lentamente el sueño se apoderó de ella.

 _ **Yolei**_

Se enjugó las lágrimas. Estaba completamente abatida. Cuando llegó a aquel lugar era algo más optimista, creía ciegamente que sus amigos la rescatarían pronto.

"¿Cuánto hace de eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?".

Suspiró con tristeza, con dolor. Odiaba no saber que es lo que sucedía, donde se encontraba o que le habían hecho a Hawkmon.

"¿Los demás estarán bien? ¿Estarán a salvo?".

No recordaba nada. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. De vez en cuando le bajaban algo para que comiera. Sabía que había adelgazado, los pantalones empezaban a quedarle grandes.

Se apoyó contra los barrotes de la celda en la que se encontraba. Tenía la sensación de que había alguien más con ella.

-¿Hola?- preguntó a la oscuridad.

Se sentía como una estúpida hablándole a la nada.

-Mierda.- dijo.- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Terminaría volviéndose loca tarde o temprano.

"¿Mis padres sabrán que he desaparecido? ¿Alguien habrá notado mi ausencia?".

Una idea terrible se le pasó por la cabeza. A lo mejor alguien había creado una doble suya y le había arrebatado su vida.

"Por eso nadie viene a por mí.".

-Mira que llegas a ser estúpida.- dijo una voz.

Se incorporó sobresaltada. No sabía de dónde venía la voz pero ahora estaba segura de que alguien o algo estaba con ella.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Sería una tontería explicarte qué soy.- dijo la voz.- Estoy aquí contigo, ¿no lo sientes?

Aquella voz le causaba escalofríos. Sintió una respiración agitada en su nuca. Se giró asustada.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-De momento nada. He venido a comprobar que seguías con vida.- emitió una especie de risa estremecedora.- De momento tengo todo lo que necesito.

-Hawkmon…-no era una pregunta. Estaba convencida de que eso se lo había llevado.

-Vaya, eres más lista de lo que pareces.- volvió a reír.- No te preocupes, os necesito a todos. A tus amiguitos y al resto, que están empezando a resultar un incordio.

Yolei abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No te saldrás con la tuya. Sea lo que sea lo que quieres conseguir.

-Empezáis a aburrirme. ¿Os aprendéis todos las mismas frases?- preguntó con desdén.- Tengo que marcharme, he de hacer algunas cosas para preparar una cálida bienvenida.

-¡No! ¡Déjame salir!- suplicó.

-Disfruta de tu compañía, niña idiota.

Yolei gritó enfadada. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se quedó sin voz. Daba igual, sabía que volvía a estar sola.

 _ **Kari**_

Se despertó sobresaltada y empapada. Estaba en un lugar húmedo y oscuro. No podía ver nada.

-¡¿Tai?! ¡¿Chicos?!- preguntó preocupada.

Empezó a palpar a tientas, para intentar encontrar alguna pared o puerta. Andaba despacio, con miedo a tropezar. Sus manos tocaron la fría pared.

-¿Dónde estoy?.- se sentía sola y desprotegida.

Poco después encontró el pomo de una puerta. Lo abrió con fuerza y entró en otra sala.

La sala era mucho más amplia que la celda en la que se encontraba unos instantes atrás. Había antorchas en las paredes, lo que otorgaba algo de visibilidad.

Su pulso estaba acelerado y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Mientras caminaba para llegar al fondo de la sala tuvo la sensación de que había alguien más. Miraba a todos lados, con miedo de que algo saliera para atacarla.

En el fondo de la sala había cuatro bultos en el suelo. Parecían sacos o montones de ropa. Sabía que no debía acercarse y aún así lo hizo. A medida que estaba más cerca del lugar un hedor a podredumbre se adueñó del ambiente, también le pareció que olía a sangre.

Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de los sacos se percató con horror que eran personas. Corrió hacia los cuerpos a toda velocidad.

-¿Estáis bien?- no obtuvo respuesta. Temió lo peor.

Observó con detenimiento los cuerpos y se le heló la sangre. Parecía que su corazón se había detenido. Emitió un grito de dolor.

-¡Nooo! ¡No puede ser!

Las personas que se encontraban en el suelo eran sus compañeros. Con los que compartió vivencias y aventuras.

Yolei estaba hacia abajo, sus gafas destrozadas estaban a su lado. El cuerpo de Cody estaba a su lado empapado de sangre. Ken se encontraba un poco más atrás, sus ojos estaban abiertos y con la mirada perdida.

Kari empezó a llorar desconsolada.

-No,no, no… No puede ser.

Se arrodilló junto al cadáver de Davis, quien había sido el líder de la segunda generación de niños elegidos. Valiente, decidido, justo, comprensivo y luchador.

Se apoyó en su pecho y lloró desconsolada. Le habían arrebatado a sus amigos, a los que quería y apreciaba.

"Hemos llegado demasiado tarde". Se culpabilizaba por lo que les había sucedido y se odiaba a si misma.

Se puso en pie de nuevo, dispuesta a encontrar al responsable del asesinato de sus amigos.

-Vosotros seréis los siguientes.- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Para su sorpresa Davis se había incorporado, pero la voz que salía de él no era la suya.

-¿Davis?

\- Os encontraremos. Todos vamos a terminar igual. Puedo empezar contigo.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡No!.- dijo mientras empezaba a correr.

Davis le cogió de la mano y la acercó hacia él.

-No puedes escapar de tu destino.

Le mostró una enorme sonrisa repleta de colmillos puntiagudos y ensangrentados. Sus ojos se habían convertido en dos orbes negros.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Despertó sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se negaba a creer que aquello había sido una pesadilla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sora.

-No. No, para nada.- le respondió.

Tai entró en la tienda visiblemente sobresaltado y con el pijama puesto.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estáis bien?- reparó en Kari y se acercó a ella de inmediato.- Kari…

-Estamos en peligro, todos lo estamos.

Empezó a llorar de nuevo. Sora la abrazó con cariño, acariciando su cabeza con cuidado. Tai se sentó al otro lado y puso una mano en su espalda.

-Cuéntanoslo todo. Desde el principio.


	14. -Capítulo 13-

¡He vuelto! Actualización de la historia. Capítulo algo más light (la historia avanza poco) pero es intenso.

Comentad y opinad, amigo/as.

Saludos.

 **-Capítulo 13-**

 _ **Takeru**_

Debía reconocer que había dormido mejor de lo esperado. Se lavó la cara y se reunió con sus amigos, dispuesto a devorar un buen desayuno. Desde donde se encontraba podía oler el café que Mimi estaba preparando para todos.

-Espero que Taichi y Agumon nos hayan dejado algún bollito.- dijo Patamon en un suspiro.

-Esperemos.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Vayamos con el resto.

Al acercarse le sorprendió ver a sus amigos tan serios y callados. Reparó en Hikari, que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojizos. Se alarmó al instante.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con miedo.

-¿No escuchaste a Kari gritar anoche?- preguntó Joe sorprendido.

-No. No he escuchado nada.- se arrimó a Kari y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Estás bien?

-Más o menos.- respondió con una débil sonrisa.

-No lo está.- dijo Taichi secamente.

-¿Hay algo que no sepamos?- inquirió Koushiro.

-Anoche Kari tuvo una pesadilla.- dijo Sora con un hilo de voz.- Se despertó…

-No fue una pesadilla.- interrumpió Hikari.- Era una amenaza.

-¿Qué? ¿De quién?- preguntó Yamato.

-De Digimon Emperador.- dijo Tai.

-Creo que Ken no está involucrado en todo esto.- respondió Hikari.

-Pero si le hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos.- dijo Mimi.

-El caso es que...creo que esa criatura es capaz de adoptar distintas apariencias. No estoy segura de ello, pero en mi visión vi a Ken en el suelo junto a los otros.

-Puede que quiera confundirnos.- respondió Joe.

-Puede. Pero no creo que sea el caso.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Tk en voz baja.

-Viene a por nosotros. Quiere matarnos a todos.- respondió Kari con voz temblorosa.- Pude sentir la sed de sangre de esa cosa, las ganas que tiene de hacernos daño.

Mimi emitió un gritito de pánico.

-¡Basta!- dijo poniéndose en pie.- Esto no me gusta nada.

-A mí tampoco.- corroboró Joe.- Nuestras vidas corren peligro, esto es algo serio. ¿De verdad estamos dispuestos a esto?

-Quiero volver a casa. No quiero continuar aquí.- dijo Mimi con tono infantil.

-Es cierto.- dijo Matt.- Esto empieza a ser peligroso.

-¿Habláis en serio?- dijo Tai.- ¿Os estáis escuchando?

-Claro que me escucho.- dijo Joe.- No pienso pasar un segundo más aquí. No voy a poner en riesgo mi vida de forma voluntaria.

-Pero si nos marchamos…-empezó a decir Koushiro.- El Mundo Digital podría desaparecer.

-Podemos valorar la opción de volver más adelante.- propuso Matt.

-A lo mejor es demasiado tarde.- dijo Tk.

-Sí.- añadió Kari.- No quiero que dejemos más tiempo a nuestros amigos aquí, debemos encontrarles.

-Quedaos vosotros si queréis.- dijo Joe.- Yo voy a volver.

Taichi se acercó furioso a Joe y lo zarandeó con fuerza.

-Eres un cobarde.

-¡Suéltame!- replicó Joe.- Todos no somos como tú.

Yamato se acercó y le dio un empujón a Taichi. Takeru se puso alerta, aquello no iba a terminar bien.

-¿De qué vas?- le recriminó su hermano mayor.- ¿Crees que a la fuerza vas a conseguir que nos quedemos?

-No obligo a nadie. Pero me parece una decisión egoísta.- respondió Tai acortando la distancia.

-¿Egoísta?- dijo Yamato riendo con sarcasmo.- Todos no somos unos descerebrados como tú a los que no nos importa nada.

-Chicos…- empezó a decir Meiko.

-¿Qué acabas de llamarme?

-Lo sabes perfectamente. Si quieres te lo repito, a veces eres bastante corto.

-Se acabó.- dijo Tai.

El puñetazo que le asestó a Yamato vino de improvisto y completamente cargado de ira. Matt se tocó la mejilla, aún roja. Lejos de quedarse quieto se abalanzó sobre Taichi y lo tumbó en el suelo. El puñetazo que le propició le causó una herida en la boca al líder del grupo.

-¡Estoy harto!- le gritó.- No quiero que me ordenes lo que debo hacer, no quiero que le encuentres solución a todo, no quiero continuar aquí.

Mientras decía esto, golpeaba a Taichi una y otra vez.

-¡Basta, por favor!.- gritó Kari.

Los digimon observaban la escena con tristeza, incapaces de hacer nada. Entre Joe, Koushiro y Takeru consiguieron separarles. Ambos se miraban repletos de odio.

 _ **Mimi**_

¿En qué momento habían terminado así? Cuando Tai le lanzó el primer puñetazo a Matt supo que habría una pelea, pero no una tan fuerte.

"Nunca han llegado tan lejos"

Tenía los puños apretados debido a la rabia y a la impotencia. No le gustaba que sus amigos se enfrentaran.

-¿Estáis contentos?- preguntó Sora con las mejillas rojas.- ¿Os parece normal?

-Adelante.- dijo Matt.- Empieza con uno de tus sermones.

-Sí.- respondió Tai.- ¿Del lado de quién te vas a poner esta vez?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

Sora abrió desmesuradamente los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Todos observaban atónitos lo que acababa de suceder.

-Sólo intento haceros ver que lo que habéis hecho no está bien.- repuso enfadada.

-Eres peor que mi madre.- dijo Yamato.

Mimi supo que aquellas palabras le dolieron en el alma a su mejor amiga.

-¿Sabéis qué os digo?- dijo mirando a Joe, Koushiro y Takeru.- Soltadlos y que se maten de una vez. Estoy cansada de tener que ir detrás de los dos, para que hagáis las paces cada dos por tres. Si creéis que vais a solucionar las cosas a golpes adelante, neardentales. En cuanto seáis capaces de dialogar como hacen las personas con dos dedos de frente, venís y nos contáis.

Se apartó del grupo enfadada y dolida. Mimi supuso que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Tiene razón. Aunque tengamos posturas distintas, esta no es la solución.- dijo Koushiro.

Joe y Meiko asintieron, marchándose los tres hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Sora.

-Estoy muy decepcionada, hermano.- dijo Kari.- Sois los mejores amigos. ¿Cómo habéis sido capaces de llegar a las manos?

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, has hecho que sienta vergüenza de ser tu hermano.

Ambos amigos agacharon la cabeza, entristecidos. Mimi les dedicó una mirada de reproche y se acercó al lugar en el que se habían reunido los demás. Sora estaba sentada sobre una piedra, con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Mimi le cogió la mano con cariño.

-Has estado genial. No tengas en cuenta lo que acaban de decirte.

-En parte tienen razón. Siempre me posiciono a favor de uno de los dos.

-Bueno, no tendrías que hacerlo si no se enfrentaran por todo. Les has puesto en su sitio.

-Sí.- dijo Joe poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sora.- Ahora es cosa de ellos solucionar las cosas.

-Por el momento parece que no hablan.- dijo Meiko.

Observó de reojo a sus amigos. Cada uno estaba sentado en un lugar distinto, con la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera.

"Cabezotas".

-Los dos te quieren mucho.- dijo Takeru.

-Y nosotros también.- dijo Kari.

-¡Claro!- añadió Mimi.- A mi me encanta que te preocupes siempre por todos. Tendrán que pedirte disculpas arrastrándose como gusanos.

Sora sonrió débilmente.

-Sois los mejores. Aún así, deberíamos hablar entre nosotros. Yo estoy igual o más asustada que vosotros.- dijo con seguridad.- Pero no pienso dejar que esa cosa haga más daño a nuestros amigos ni a los digimon.

-Lo cierto es que si nos marchamos.- dijo Koushiro.- Pondremos en peligro la Tierra y, con ello, a las personas que queremos.

Mimi se entristeció ante aquellas palabras. Algunas de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo se encontraban con ella, pero si volver implicaba poner en peligro a su familia y a sus otros amigos era algo completamente distinto.

"No pienso dejar que hagan daño a mis seres queridos." Miró a Koushiro y se perdió ante su mirada reconfortante.

-No quiero ser una cobarde.- dijo Mimi.- Tengo que reconocer que el papel de heroína me va genial. Así que retiro todo lo que he dicho antes, pienso quedarme.

-Yo también.- dijo Joe.- Me avergüenzo de lo que he dicho. Si es con vosotros, voy a donde sea necesario.

-Sí, a vuestro lado tengo menos miedo.- dijo Meiko.

Hikari sonrió ante las palabras de sus amigos.

-¿Ves Sora? Has conseguido unirnos.

-Yo no.- dijo ella.- Vosotros mismos.

Mimi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Todo saldrá bien.- le dijo Sora en un susurro.

-Con vosotros. Siempre.

 _ **Yamato**_

Se había convertido en el capullo oficial. Menos mal que ese podio lo compartía con Taichi.

"Sigue así y perderás a las pocas personas que te quieren".

Se arrepentía de todo lo que había sucedido. De la discusión con Tai, de los golpes y de cómo había tratado a Sora. Ver la decepción reflejada en sus ojos había sido como una puñalada.

Sus amigos estaban algo apartados y mantenían una conversación alrededor de Sora. Poco después Mimi abrazó a su mejor amiga.

Observó a Taichi, que se encontraba unos metros más atrás. Tenía actitud de tío duro, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba tan hecho mierda como él.

"Vamos a tener que hablar las cosas. Pero ninguno de los dos quiere dar el primer paso".

Quizás el orgullo era una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común. El orgullo, la cabezonería y Sora. Sobre todo, Sora.

Cuando se levantó para hablar con Tai, vio que éste había hecho lo mismo.

"Qué casualidad".

Acortaron la distancia que los separaba con pasos lentos y largos. Queriendo retrasar el encuentro lo máximo posible. Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, no fueron capaces de mirarse a los ojos. Hubo una larga pausa. Silencio.

-Yo…- empezó a decir Yamato al cabo de unos minutos.

-Lo siento.- dijo Tai.- No debería haberte pegado.

-Yo no debería haberte insultado.- reconoció Matt.- He actuado como un imbécil.

-Los dos lo hemos hecho.-dijo Taichi.- Te aprecio mucho. Eres mi mejor amigo. Precisamente por eso cuando dices algo con lo que no coincidimos me molesta. Pero me molesta aún más que no seamos capaces de hablarlo.

-Ahora lo estamos haciendo.- dijo Matt esbozando una media sonrisa.- Parecemos personas y todo.

-¿Cómo nos ha llamado Sora?- preguntó Tai rascándose la cabeza.

-Mmm…creo que…- empezó a decir Yamato.

-Neardentales.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron a la vez. Frente a ellos se encontraba su mejor amiga, la persona a la que ambos querían por encima de cualquier cosa. Estaba visiblemente enfadada, con los brazos en jarras y las mejillas sonrojadas. Aún así estaba preciosa.

-Sora…- empezó a decir Taichi con voz lastimera.

-Evitad las disculpas. Estoy aquí para comprobar que sois capaces de hacer las paces. Continuad, no ibais mal encaminados.

-Emm…- dijo Taichi.- Pues eso, Yamato. Siento como he reaccionado.

-Yo también siento como me he puesto. Y la herida que te he hecho en la boca.

-No te preocupes.- respondió Tai con una sonrisa.- Si deja cicatriz las chicas se acercarán más. Les encantan estas cosas. A ti también te preguntarán por eso que tienes en el ojo.

Sora los fulminaba con la mirada. Se acercó a ellos a grandes pasos.

-¿Os parece normal?

-¿Qué? A las chicas le gustan los chicos duros.- dijo Tai a la defensiva.

Sora le dio un golpe en las costillas.

-No lo digo por eso. Hace diez minutos parecía que ibais a mataros y ahora estáis aquí haciendo bromitas como si nada.- dijo resoplando.

-Ya nos conoces Sora.- dijo Matt.- Tenemos mucho carácter, pero se nos pasa pronto.

-No quiere reconocerlo, pero lo que más le ha molestado es lo de las chicas.- dijo Tai con una sonrisa pícara.

Sora se sonrojó de arriba a abajo e intentó mirar enfadada a sus amigos. Yamato sonrió para sus adentros, en parte Taichi tenía razón.

-No, no es cierto.- dijo a la defensiva.- No me gusta cuando perdéis el sentido de esas formas y os hacéis daño. No sabéis lo que nos duele veros así, no sabéis lo que me duele veros así.- dijo con tristeza.

A Matt le pegó una punzada en el corazón. Sora quería lo mejor para ambos y siempre se lo demostraba. Ellos habían sido unos idiotas.

-Lo siento mucho Sora, siento todo lo que te he dicho.- dijo Yamato.

-Yo también. Eres mi mejor amiga y he sido muy duro.- dijo Tai.- Deberíamos pensar un poco las cosas antes de actuar.

-Y de hablar.- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.- Sois unos idiotas con demasiado carácter.

Ambos amigos sonrieron ante aquel comentario. Les bastó una mirada para saber lo que debían hacer. Se acercaron a Sora, eliminando la distancia que los separaba y se unieron en un único abrazo. Al principio ella se mostraba fría y distante, pero poco después les correspondió con fuerza. Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-¿Ves?- dijo Tai mirando a Yamato.- Sigue pareciendo nuestra madre.

Aunque a Matt aquella frase le resultó graciosa, Sora tenía cara de poco amigos de nuevo. Empujó a Tai con fuerza, haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

-Creo que tu madre nunca haría algo así.- dijo sacándole la lengua.

Observó a sus amigos en silencio y con cariño.

"Ojalá no cambien nunca".

 _ **Koushiro**_

Todos habían observado la escena que acababan de protagonizar Sora, Tai y Matt. Cuando Sora empujó a Tai. Mimi dio un salto.

-¡Se lo merecía!- dijo en voz demasiado alta.

Los tres observaron a sus amigos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Nos estáis espiando?- preguntó Sora.

-¡No!- dijo Joe en tono nervioso.- Les he dicho que no era de buena educación mirar, pero han insistido…

-¿Y te han obligado a quedarte?- preguntó Yamato.

-Eh...lo cierto es que...no.- reconoció Joe.

-Vamos, que eres un cotilla.- dijo Tai.

Se reunieron de nuevo, dispuestos a hablar.

-Bien. Esto es algo que debemos decidir entre todos. dijo Tai.- No soy nadie para obligaros a quedaros aquí, es algo de lo que soy consciente. Esto es fácil. Que levante la mano quien quiera quedarse aquí,quien quiera volver a casa que no lo haga. Lo que gane por mayoría es lo que haremos.

Sora levantó la mano con decisión. Poco a poco se unieron casi todos. Koushiro la levantó también. La única que aún no lo había hecho era Mimi. Finalmente levantó la mano con timidez.

-Quiero volver a casa. Pero lo haré cuando hayamos rescatado a nuestros amigos y los dos mundos estén a salvo.-

Koushiro observó a Mimi con orgullo. No era la misa que hace unos años, que lo hubiera enviado todo al traste por su propia comodidad.

-Creo que tenemos mayoría absoluta.- dijo Joe.

-Eso parece.- añadió Takeru.

Hikari abrazó a su hermano con fuerza.

-No volváis a poneros así, por el bien del grupo.- le dijo regañándolo.

-No te preocupes. Algo hemos aprendido.

-Debemos ponernos en marcha ya mismo.- dijo Koushiro.- O se nos hará muy tarde.

-Kou tiene razón.- dijo Mimi.- ¡En marcha!

Se sonrojó ante la forma en la que Mimi se había dirigido a él. Uno a uno fueron iniciando la caminata. Mimi se acercó a Koushiro y le cogió del brazo.

-Me gusta que no seas como ellos.- le dijo.- Que pienses antes de actuar y que seas tan centrado.

No pudo articular ningún tipo de respuesta. Aquellas palabras habían hecho que se le acelerara el pulso.

-Pero no se lo digas a nadie. No quiero que sepan que eres mi preferido.- dijo guiñándole el ojo. Le soltó del brazo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Kari, Sora y Meiko.- ¡Chicas! Esperadme.

Izzy se unió al equipo visiblemente afectado por aquella declaración, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	15. -Capítulo 14-

_¡Nuevo capítulo!_

 _Espero que os guste y os parezca interesante, yo no termino de estar conforme con el resultado. Agarraos a vuestros asientos que van a venir curvas._

 _¡Feliz fin de semana! :)_

 _ **-Capítulo 14-**_

 _ **Meiko**_

Seguía alterada por todo lo sucedido tanto los últimos días como en las horas anteriores. No conocía a sus nuevos amigos lo suficiente como para saber como reaccionaban ante situaciones así. No le gustó ver a Taichi y Yamato pelear. Tampoco le gustó que apenas intervinieran sus compañeros para evitarlo.

-¿Por qué no habéis hecho nada?- le había preguntado a Mimi algo molesta.

-No sabes como son cuando se ponen así. Da igual lo que digas, da igual lo que hagas.- le había respondido con indiferencia.- Ni siquiera Sora ha podido hacer nada. Suelen ser ellos los que después de reaccionar como animales se paran a pensar en las cosas.

"Ni siquiera Sora ha podido hacer nada".

Debía reconocer que aquella afirmación le molestaba bastante. No le gustaba aceptar que sentía algo de celos por Sora. A sus ojos, era una chica estupenda. Todos sus amigos la querían (sobre todo Yamato y Taichi) y no le importaba decir lo que pensaba.

"Me gustaría parecerme un poco más a ella".

Observó a los tres mejores amigos, abriendo la comitiva que continuaba con el ascenso a la montaña. Charlaban tranquilamente y sin ninguna preocupación. Taichi había dicho alguna cosa (seguramente graciosa) que había provocado que Sora riera y que Matt girara la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Hikari poniéndose a su lado.

-No.- le respondió.

-No has dejado de mirarles en mucho tiempo. ¿Te preocupan?

-Me sorprende la relación que mantienen. Es decir...es evidente que entre ellos hay sentimientos que van más allá de la amistad. Aún así siguen siendo los mejores amigos.

-Su amistad va por delante de todo.- le dijo Kari con una sonrisa.- Yo siempre les he admirado por ello.

-¡Chicas!- dijo Mimi uniéndose a la conversación.- Esta montaña no termina nunca.

-Estamos más cerca de la cima.- dijo Meiko señalando hacia arriba.

"Aunque aún queda mucho camino."

-Genial. Empiezo a tener callos sobre mis callos.- resopló Mimi.

-Eres una quejica.- dijo Joe por detrás.

-¡Venga ya! Pero si soy la más divertida del grupo. Sin mi no sería tan entretenido.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero estaríamos más tranquilos.- dijo Taichi que había escuchado la conversación.

-¡Taichi Yagami! En cuanto llegue a donde estás pienso darte una tremenda patada en el trasero.

-Puedo estar tranquilo. Hasta que llegues aquí…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando sonreía a Taichi le salían dos hoyuelos que lo hacían aún más atractivo. Junto a su pelo revuelto y desordenado que le daba un aspecto pícaro. Meiko no pudo evitar observarlo más de la cuenta hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Taichi le ofreció otra de sus sonrisas, única y exclusivamente para ella. Pudo notar como se puso más nerviosa y se le aceleró el pulso. Miró al suelo mientras percibía como el rubor subía por sus mejillas.

-¡Mirad!- dijo Yamato.-¡Venid aquí!

Aceleraron el ritmo y se acercaron hasta donde estaban Yamato y Sora. Matt señalaba una especie de sendero que daba directo a una cueva. Koushiro lo observó con detenimiento.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Takeru.

-Es una cueva.- dijo Kari.- Puede que aquí encontremos algo.

-Pero deberíamos seguir ascendiendo dijo Joe.

-No podríamos aunque quisiéramos.- apuntó Taichi.- No hay posibilidad de seguir ascendiendo con estas rocas y árboles.

-Por una vez tiene razón.- dijo Yamato ignorando la mirada cargada de reprocho por parte de Tai.

-Entonces no hay alternativa.- dijo Sora.- Tenemos que entrar.

-¡Esperad! Dadme un minuto.- dijo Izzy tecleando frenéticamente en su ordenador.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Joe.

-Desde hace unos días, Mimi y yo decidimos contactar con Nishijima para informarle de todo lo sucedido.

-Sí.- dijo Mimi.- Le mandamos ubicaciones y si en menos de 24 horas no recibe otro correo, vendrá a por nosotros.

una idea genial.- reconoció Tai.- Izzy eres un genio.

-En realidad. Fue idea de Mimi.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Mimi asintió confirmando dicha información. Todos reflejaron sorpresa en sus rostros.

-No pongáis esas caras. De vez en cuando tengo buenas ideas.

-Claro que sí.- dijo Sora.- Es genial.

-Listo.- dijo Koushiro cerrando el ordenador.- Ya podemos entrar.

Se pararon frente la entrada de la cueva durante unos instantes. Ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

-Tengo miedo.- dijo Mimi.- Por lo que podamos encontrar dentro.

-No puedo evitar pensar que aquí hallaremos respuestas.- dijo Hikari en voz baja.

-Vamos.- dijo Tai entrando.

Uno a uno fueron entrando en la cueva. Meiko se quedó en la entrada y miró hacia atrás.

"Qué extraño. Juraría que yo había visto el camino para seguir subiendo."

Se asomó de nuevo, confusa. Efectivamente recordaba haber visto el camino, pero ahora no había nada.

"¿Habrá desaparecido?".

Descartó aquella idea, pensando que ella habría visto mal. Entró en la cueva junto a Meicoomon.

 _ **Joe**_

En cuanto hubiero entrado en la cueva, la temperatura descendió aproximadamente unos diez grados. Empezó a tiritar.

-¡Jolín! Menudo cambio.- dijo Mimi.

Todos se pusieron alguna de las prendas de abrigo que llevaban de emergencia. Joe había albergado la esperanza de no tener que utilizarla, odiaba el frío. Su cuerpo se volvía más lento, débil y torpe. Gomamon en cambio estaba radiante. Le encantaban las bajas temperaturas que podía soportar perfectamente por su pelaje, al igual que Gabumon.

Sora sacó tres linternas de su mochila.

-Cogedlas. Esto está muy oscuro.

Cuanto más se adentraban, más oscuro se volvía todo. Joe miró hacia atrás, ya no veía el lugar por el que habían entrado. Sólo oscuridad.

Mimi se acercó a él y a Koushiro, para poder ver mejor. Cogió a cada uno por un brazo.

-Esto no me gusta nada.- dijo.- Esta cueva empieza a ser muy larga.

-¡Mirad!- dijo Tai.- Allí hay una luz.

Avanzaron más rápido, para llegar al origen de la luz. La cueva se ensanchó y descubrieron un lugar enorme repleto de antorchas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Izzy extrañado.

-¿Antorchas? ¿Dentro de una cueva?- dijo Tk.

-Allí al fondo hay una mansión.- señaló Hikari.

Todos miraban hacia donde apuntaba. Tenía razón. Dentro de la cueva había una enorme mansión de la que únicamente podían ver la fachada. No era una mansión bonita, de esas en las que tú también querrías vivir. Era más bien una mansión de las que aparecían en la películas de miedo. Su fachada anticuada y desgastada estaba repleta de musgo debido a la humedad y los colores que debía haber tenido en sus días se habían descolorido hasta adquirir un tono gris. Estaba dividida en tres plantas, cada una de ellas repletas de grandes ventanales con cortinas roídas por las ratas. En la primera planta había una enorme puerta que no invitaba a entrar precisamente.

-No pienso entrar.- dijo Mimi.- Esa casa no puede dar más miedo.

-A mí tampoco me gusta.- reconoció Sora.- ¿Pero y si nuestros amigos están dentro?

-De acuerdo. Lo haré por ellos.

Joe desconfiaba cada vez más de todo aquello. ¿Cómo puede ser que allí dentro hubiera una casa? ¿Por qué no habían podido continuar con el ascenso?

-Chicos, de verdad creo que no deberíamos estar aquí…-empezó a decir.

-¿Por qué? ¿No os sentís bien recibidos?- preguntó una voz.

Se pusieron alerta al instante. Miraron en todas direcciones para ver de donde venía la voz, pero no vieron a nadie.

-No os molestéis. No pienso perder el tiempo con vosotros.

-Creo que la voz está en nuestras cabezas.- dijo Hikari.

-Empezaba a cansarme de veros subir la montaña sin llegar nunca. Os he hecho un pequeño desvío, que espero, no os importe.

"Sabía que esto no me olía bien".

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Tai molesto.

-¿Qué queréis vosotros?- preguntó la voz.- Pensaba que queríais encontrar a vuestros amigos. Os facilito las cosas, nada más.

-¿Y esperas que te demos las gracias?- preguntó Yamato.

-Para nada. En todo caso os la daré yo a vosotros.- dijo la voz.- Por fin os tengo a todos juntos.

Oyeron unos sonidos cerca de donde se encontraban. A Joe aquello no le gustó nada.

-Disculpad que no os reciba personalmente. Pero ahora mismo tengo algo pendiente en vuestro mundo. No os preocupéis, será rápido.

La voz emitió una risa aterradora, capaz de helar la sangre a cualquiera. Los sonidos venían del pasillo por el que ellos habían llegado.

-Sea lo que sea, no va a ser bueno.- dijo Tai.- Permaneced atentos.

Los pasos que venían hacia ellos cada vez eran más y más rápidos. La cosa que se acercaba, lo hacía corriendo.

-No puede ser…- dijo Kari.

Ante ellos apareció Paildramon, formado por la unión de ExVeemon y Stingmon. Su cuerpo estaba formado por la combinación de los atributos de los respectivos cuerpos. Sus ojos los observaban sin ninguna expresión aparente y tenía una postura de ataque. Permanecía delante de ellos sin moverse un ápice.

-Bien.- dijo Tai en voz baja.- Esto no va a ser fácil. Debemos debilitarlo para que vuelva a su forma bebé y podamos entrar. No sabemos lo que vamos a encontrarnos dentro así que no deben digievolucionar todos.

Todos asintieron en silencio, dando a entender que habían comprendido lo que había dicho Tai.

-Es más débil al fuego.- dijo Takeru.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Sora.- ¡Biyomon!

 _ **Sora**_

Birdramon apareció ante ellos y se puso enfrente para protegerlos. Greymon se unió poco después.

-¡Apartaos!- gritó Tai.- Esto puede ser peligroso.

Se resguardaron algo más atrás, evitando estar en medio de la batalla. Paildramon había ganado mucha fuerza y parecía no recordar contra quien estaba luchando. Tai y Sora mantenían los puños apretados mientras observaban el enfrentamiento. Ni Birdramon ni Greymon conseguían hacerle daño.

-¡Gabumon!- dijo Matt.- Ayudales.

Garurumon lanzó su ataque fuego de zorro. Aunque llevaban ventaja en número, seguían sin poder hacer nada. Paildramon esquivaba los ataques sin apenas esfuerzo, contraatacando de forma agresiva. Debido a uno de estos ataques Birdramon cayó al suelo herido.

-¡No!- gritó Sora.

Tai intentó detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida. Se puso al lado de su compañero y le acarició con cuidado.

-¿Estás bien?

Paildramon fijó su atención en Sora, dispuesto a atacar. Su digivice brilló con fuerza. Garudamon paró el ataque con facilidad y lanzó a Paildramon por los aires, haciendo que se golpeara con una roca.

-¡Esta es la nuestra!- gritó Tai.- Greymon derriba las rocas para que caigan sobre él.

-¡Ayúdale Garurumon!

Entre los tres digimon, y antes de que Paildramon pudiera levantarse, lograron hacer caer las rocas sobre el digimon de sus antiguos compañeros. Una luz inundó toda la sala.

-Han vuelto a su evolución bebé.- dijo Greymon.

Los tres digimon volvieron a su estado infantil.

-Lo habéis hecho genial.- dijo Sora.

-¿Les dejamos aquí?- preguntó Meiko.

-Sí.- dijeron Matt y Tai a la vez.

-No sabemos como reaccionarán cuando despierten.- dijo Izzy.- Y tampoco sabemos como ayudarles a volver a su situación.

-No tenemos alternativa.- dijo Joe.- Entremos en la mansión.

No lo pensaron ni un instante y entraron a ella a gran velocidad. Sora cerró la puerta con cuidado. Aunque la estancia estaba oscura, había velas en las paredes que iluminaban tenuemente el ambiente.

"Si por fuera era aterradora. Por dentro aún lo es más".

Las pinturas de las paredes estaban descoloridas y llenas de manchas. Algunas de suciedad, otras de moho e incluso de sangre. Los cuadros estaban rotos y descolgados, las pinturas que había en su interior eran de lo más aterradoras. La moqueta amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos. Cuando llegaron al recibidor observaron cada uno de los caminos por los que podían dirigirse.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Palmon.

-¿Nos dividimos?- dijo Patamon.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.- dijo Tk.- No sabemos lo que podemos encontrarnos aquí dentro. Lo mejor será que permanezcamos juntos.

Tai asintió.

-Sí. ¿Pero a dónde vamos?- dijo Mimi.- Debemos encontrar a nuestros amigos y marcharnos de aquí.

-Yo…- empezó a decir Kari con voz inexpresiva.- Sé donde están nuestros amigos.

-Pues indícanos el lugar Kari.- dijo Sora.- Nosotros te seguimos.

La susodicha no dijo nada a modo de respuesta y empezó a andar. Sora pensaba que se dirigirían al sótano, el lugar más similar que Kari había descrito. Todo lo contrario, subieron por las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación que se encontraba en el medio.

-Aquí están.- dijo Kari deteniéndose en frente de la puerta.

Supieron que volvió a su estado normal por la forma de mirarles.

-¿Qué sucede?- les preguntó.

-Nada que deba preocuparte.- dijo Tai cogiendo su mano.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron con el corazón acelerado. No les hizo falta mucho para ver el altar que se encontraba al final de la habitación.

"Esto no me gusta nada".

-¡Mirad!- gritó Joe.- ¡Allí hay alguien!

-Es Cody.- dijo Kari corriendo hacia él.

-¿Está vivo?- preguntó Meiko con un hilo de voz.

Tai inclinó la cabeza y durante unos segundos no dijo nada. Poco después asintió con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal. Está bien.- dijo Takeru.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Matt mirando en todas direcciones.

-Allí hay otra especie de altar.- dijo Izzy.

Al acercarse vieron a Yolei, con una herida en la frente. También estaba viva.

-Mmmm…-empezó a decir.- Halsemon.

-Tranquila Yolei.- dijo Sora acariciando su cabeza.- Os sacaremos de aquí.

Un portal empezó a abrirse un poco más adelante. De él salió Gennai, con una macabra sonrisa.

-¿Gennai?- preguntaron incrédulos.

La versión que tenían delante era su imagen juvenil. Pese a ser un hombre atractivo la forma de sonreír y mirarles lo transformaba en un hombre siniestro.

-¿Creíais que iba a ser todo tan sencillo?.- preguntó asqueado.- No os voy a poner las cosas fáciles. Y más cuando lo que quiero es a vosotros y a vuestros digimon.

-¡No!.- dijo Tai.- No lo permitiremos.

Gennai chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron Imperialdramon, Shurimon y Digmon.

-¿Les echáis de menos?- preguntó con una macabra sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Joe horrorizado.

-Conmigo descubren lo que es el verdadero poder. Vosotros solo los debilitáis con esa infantil unión que mantenéis. Yo les doy fuerza absoluta y poder destructivo. Por eso os necesito a vosotros. Si os tengo en mi poder puedo controlar a vuestros digimon sin problema. Aunque mi intención es eliminaros a todos.

-Los digimon no son marionetas que puedas usar.- dijo Kari.- Son mucho más que todo eso. Estoy harta de ver como haces daño a las personas que aprecio.

-Vamos a irnos de aquí con nuestros amigos.- dijo Sora.

-Y si para eso hace falta eliminarte. Lo haremos.- añadió Tai con seguridad.

-Me encanta cuando os ponéis tiernos.- dijo Gennai.- Que así sea. Cuanto antes os mate antes terminará todo.

Sora posó su mano sobre su digivice y miró a sus amigos con su seguridad.

-¡Adelante niños elegidos!- gritó Tai.


	16. -Capítulo 15-

_Hoy os traigo un capítulo algo más cortito, pero muy movidito. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios, de esta forma se que me leéis._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _ **-Capítulo 15-**_

 _ **Yamato**_

Imperialdramon atacó con facilidad a Greymon y Garurumon. Era imposible hacerle daño.

-¡Es inviable!- gritó Joe.- Son muy fuertes.

-¡Palmon!- dijo Mimi.-¡Ayúdales!

Togemon atacó a Shurimon sin piedad. Ni con los cuatro digimon juntos podían siquiera atacar a uno de ellos.

-¿Veis?- dijo Gennai.- Los digimon que tienen lazos con los humanos se vuelven débiles. ¡Destruidlos!

A Matt se le paró el corazón y miró a sus compañeros horrorizados. Imperialdramon dirigió uno de sus ataques más potentes hacia ellos. Cerró los ojos esperando a que el impacto llegara en cualquier momento. No sucedía nada.

-¡Angewomon!- gritó Kari.

Ante ellos se encontraban Angemon y Angewomon, que habían detenido el ataque de Imperialdramon con facilidad.

-¡Basta!- gritó Angemon.

-¡No vamos a permitir que sigas haciendo daño!- repuso Angewomon.

De ambos digimon emanaba una luz multicolor, que automáticamente hizo sentir mejor a Yamato y al resto.

-¡Aire celestial!- dijo Angewomon.

Aquel era uno de sus ataques más potentes. Creó un enorme aro de luz con sus manos. Dicha luz ayudaba a los demás digimon a lanzar su ataque más potente dentro del aro. Uno a uno lo arrojaron a su interior. Angewomon absorbió toda esa energía conseguida y lanzó un poderoso ataque a todos los enemigos presentes en la sala. Todos los digimon a los que se enfrentaban, incluso Gennai, quedaron paralizados.

Tai corrió a coger a Yolei en sus brazos.

-¡Matt! Coge a Cody.

Yamato no dudó ni un instante e hizo lo que su amigo le había pedido.

-El efecto no durará mucho.- dijo Angemon.- Debemos salir de aquí.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Kari.- Allí están Ken y Davis.

Yamato miró sorprendido el lugar al que Kari señalaba. Tenía razón. Detrás de una enorme columna se encontraban ambos amigos inconscientes. Entre Joe y Koushiro lograron subir a ambos a lomos de Garurumon.

-¡Salgamos!

Salieron de la sala y corrieron deshaciendo los pasos que habían hecho hacía apenas unos minutos.

"En cuanto desaparezca el efecto paralizante, vendrán a por todos nosotros".

-¿Qué hacemos?- gritó Mimi mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Volver a la Tierra.- dijo Tai.- Aquí no podemos hacer nada.

-Debemos poner a salvo a nuestros amigos.- dijo Matt.

Abrieron la puerta de la mansión y salieron al claro en el que había tenido lugar la primera batalla. Koushiro sacó su ordenador y empezó a teclear con rapidez.

-¡Date prisa!- dijo Joe.

-¡Dadme un minuto!- respondió Koushiro.- Voy tan rápido como puedo.

Se escuchó un enorme estruendo que venía del interior de la casa.

-Creo que ya han despertado.- dijo Tk.

Se escuchó un grito de furia.

-¡Ya está! Mimi, coge el portátil.

Mimi asintió y cogió el portátil de Koushiro con delicadeza. El ventanal de la segunda planta se hizo añicos y Gennai salió disparado.

-Enhorabuena, habéis conseguido debilitar a vuestros compañeros.- miró a Angemon y Angewomon con deseo.- Os había subestimado a todos. Lo siento, pero no podéis marcharos.

-¡Vete a la mierda!.- dijo Tai.- Vamos, chicos.

 _ **Koushiro**_

-¡No pienso permitirlo!- dijo Gennai.- Meicoomon, haz tu trabajo.

La aludida se detuvo de golpe y empezó a convulsionar y a pixelarse. Izzy la observó aterrorizado. ¿Cómo podía Gennai controlarla? ¿Seguía infectada?

Meicrackmon apareció ante ellos, con los ojos llenos de ira.

-¡No!- gritó Meiko.

-No os detengáis. ¡Entrad!- gritó Tai.

Joe, Meiko, Tai, Matt y él fueron los primeros en entrar. Miró horrorizado como Meicrackmon había cerrado el paso a sus otros compañeros.

-¡Tai!- dijo Koushiro.

-¡Mierda!- gritó enfadado.

Angemon y Angewomon lanzaron un ataque conjunto. Dejando debilitada a Meicrackmon, que volvió a su digievolución.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser?!- dijo Gennai repleto de odio.

Meiko cogió en sus brazo a Meicoomon.

-¡Vamos!- grito Matt.

Gennai lanzó un grito furioso y una enorme luz los envolvió.

-¡Corred!- dijo Joe.- ¡Casi hemos llegado!

Izzy corrió con todos sus fuerzas y sintió como sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Siempre que regresaba a la tierra se le revolvía el estómago. Chocó estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Habían llegado a la sala de ordenadores.

-¿Chicos? ¿Por qué habéis vuelto tan pronto? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo una voz.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Nishijima. Parecía muy preocupado.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?- preguntó.

 _ **Sora**_

Se golpeó la cabeza contra una piedra, haciendo que por un momento lo viera todo blanco. Se tocó con la mano el lugar donde había sentido el impacto, le parecía que emanaba algo de sangre. Se incorporó con cuidado, completamente desorientada. Miró alrededor, tratando encontrar algún lugar conocido. No sabía en que lugar de Odaiba habían caído.

-Chicos…-empezó a decir.- ¿Dónde hemos caído?

No obtuvo respuesta. Un poco más adelante se encontraban Mimi, Hikari y Takeru tendidos en el suelo, inconscientes. Esta vez la teletransportación había sido demasiado intensa.

Empezó a rememorar todo lo que había sucedido: la batalla contra Gennai y los otros digimon, la mansión en el interior de la cueva, el portal que había creado Izzy...

"Cuando hemos entrado Meicoomon ha digievolucionado y nos ha atacado. Menos mal que hemos conseguido ponernos a salvo."

-¿Estáis bien?- pregunto mientras se agachaba a comprobar que sus amigos se encontraban en buen estado.

-Menudo golpe.- dijo Mimi. Se incorporó a gran velocidad.- ¡Espero no haber roto el portátil de Koushiro!.- comprobó su mochila y suspiró aliviada.- ¡Menos mal!

Kari se sentó en el suelo y miró preocupada a todas partes.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Sora comprendió entonces la preocupación de Hikari. Ella no había sido consciente al principio de que únicamente estaban ellos cuatro.

-Tienes razón.- reconoció.- No deben estar muy lejos.

-Pero si hemos entrado por el mismo lugar.- dijo Takeru.- Quiero decir, el portal era el mismo para todos.

-A lo mejor han ido a dejar a los demás en casa.- dijo Mimi.

A Sora se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza que le puso los pelos de punta. Se levantó y paseó por el lugar en el que se encontraban. Se le aceleró el pulso al darse cuenta de que los árboles que tenían cerca no se encontraban en Odaiba, ni en la tierra.

-Chicos…-empezó a decir.- Creo, creo que seguimos en el Digimundo.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron sus tres compañeros al mismo tiempo.

-No hemos conseguido cruzar.- dijo con voz temblorosa.


	17. -Capítulo 16-

Actualización de la historia. El próximo capítulo tardará algo más en subirse.

Disfrutad.

 _ **-Capítulo 16-**_

 _ **Tai**_

-¿Qué queréis decir con eso?- preguntó Matt.

-Fácil.- respondió Nishijima.- Cuando habéis conseguido abrir el portal se ha producido una especie de distorsión, causada en parte por algún elemento anómalo.

Tai debió poner una cara muy extraña para que Izzy tuviera que repetir lo mismo, pero con palabras más sencillas.

-Meicoomon ha provocado esa anomalía.- dijo Izzy en voz baja.- Cuando nos ha atacado ha alterado el portal y ha hecho que se cerrara antes de tiempo. A los otros no les ha dado tiempo de cruzar.- hizo una breve pausa.- Con un poco de suerte...estarán en el Digimundo.

-¿Con un poco de suerte?- preguntó Joe.

-Sí.- dijo Nishijima.- No sabemos que ha podido pasarles exactamente.

Yamato se levantó enfadado.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que mi hermano sigue en el Digimundo con ese pirado cerca?

-No sólo tu hermano.- dijo Izzy molesto.- Mimi, Hikari y…

-Sora.- terminó Taichi.

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que su hermana pequeña y sus amigos continuaban allí. Desamparados, sin saber que hacer y sin comprender la situación.

-¡Debemos hacer algo!- dijo Joe preocupado.

-Llevo un buen rato intentando abrir el portal. Parece que esté bloqueado o algo, no podemos ni entrar ni salir.

-Joder…-dijo Yamato apretando los puños.

-Esto es culpa mía…-empezó a decir Meiko.

-No digas tonterías.- dijo Koushiro.- No tenías ni idea de que Meicoomon volvía a estar infectada.

-Eso no es cierto.- respondió con los ojos llorosos.- Sí que lo sabía. Desde el día en el que vine al Digimundo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- preguntó Izzy alzando la voz.- De haberlo sabido, no te habríamos hecho venir. El riesgo que supone para el resto es muy elevado.

-Yo...quería venir…-dijo tartamudeando.

-Eres una idiota.- dijo Tai molesto.- Todo esto ha sucedido por tu culpa. Has sido una egoísta y has antepuesto la seguridad de los demás aún sabiendo que nos exponías a todos.

-No era mi intención.- dijo empezando a llorar.

-Por supuesto que no.- reconoció Tai.- Pero por culpa de Meicoomon, nuestros amigos están en el Digimundo.

-Y no podemos hacer nada para ayudarles.- dijo Yamato.

-Lo siento mucho.

Tai quería gritarle. Quería decirle que ahora todos estaban en peligro. Detestaba no saber como estaban los demás. Miró a Nishijima.

-¿Puedes llevarnos al hospital?- preguntó.- Nuestros amigos necesitan a un médico. Es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.

-Por supuesto. Sin ningún problema.

-De acuerdo. Izzy y Joe, quedaos aquí y seguid intentando contactar con los demás.- dijo Tai con seguridad.- Si conseguís cualquier cosa llamadnos. Matt, vienes conmigo.

-Perfecto.- dijo Koushiro.

-Cuando les hayamos llevado al hospital y nos digan si están o no fuera de peligro vendremos aquí otra vez. Podréis ir a casa a descansar y a ver a vuestros padres.

-Haremos turnos.- dijo Joe.

-Sí. No dejaremos de intentarlo.- añadió Matt.

-¿Yo...yo qué hago?- preguntó Meiko con un hilo de voz.

-Lo que te de la gana. Como has hecho hasta ahora.- dijo Tai con desprecio.- Lo hemos dado todo por ti, Meiko.

Salió de la sala apresudaramente, con Matt siguiéndole de cerca. Tai sentía como se le humedecían los ojos y le faltaba la voz.

-Tai.- dijo Matt a sus espaldas.- Taichi.

Se colocó delante de él. No pudo disimular su sorpresa al verle así.

-Tai…

-Mi hermana…-empezó a decir.- Nunca la he dejado sola. Confío en todos ellos, pero estoy muy preocupado.

-Sora cuidará de todos ellos. No dejará que les suceda nada malo.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó con cariño. Tai agradeció que no le diera un abrazo ni uno de esos discursos tan cursis.

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar en Sora.

 _ **Hikari**_

Encontraron a sus digimon cerca del lago en el que se habían asentado. La alegría que experimentó al ver a Gatomon fue enorme. Sabía que todos se sentían mucho más seguros con sus compañeros cerca. Piyomon y Sora se fundieron en un largo abrazo, al igual que Mimi y Palmon.

-Pensábamos que os habíamos perdido.- dijo Takeru emocionado.

-Habíamos ido a buscar comida.- dijo Patamon con inocencia.

-Sí.- dijo Palmon.- Como estabáis durmiendo…

Mimi rió ante aquella frase. Al principio parecía que lloraba de risa pero poco después su llanto era melancólico y triste.

-Tengo mucho miedo.- reconoció entre lágrimas.- Yo solo quería volver a casa con los demás. Yo...yo…

Sora la abrazó con fuerza. Su instinto protector siempre destacaba por encima de cualquiera de sus otras cualidades.

-No debes preocuparte por nada.- le respondió con seguridad.- Conociendo a Tai y a los demás, estoy segura de que estarán removiendo cielo y tierra para sacarnos de aquí.

-Por supuesto.- corroboró Takeru.- No tardarán mucho en encontrarnos.

-Y hasta que eso suceda. Estaremos juntos.- dijo Kari en tono tranquilizador.

Mimi se paró a pensar en todo lo que habían dicho sus amigos y les ofreció una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

-Tenéis razón. Takeru, debes reconocer que no podrías haber elegido mejor compañía para pasar estos días.

Hikari sonrió al ver que Mimi volvía a ser la de siempre. Le causó mucha más gracia ver como Takeru había alcanzado un tono rojizo por todo el rostro.

-Yo, yo...siempre estoy encantado con vuestra compañía.- dijo demasiado bajito.

-Bien, chicos.- dijo Sora.- Debemos buscar un lugar en el que estar seguros. En el que no puedan encontrarnos esta noche.

-No tenemos ningún mapa que nos indique donde estamos.- dijo Kari.

-¡Esperad!.- dijo Mimi en tono alegre.- Tenemos esto.- sacó el portátil de Koushiro con una sonrisa triunfal.

-En que buen momento Koushiro te pidió que se lo sujetaras.- reconoció Tk.

-Sí.- dijo mientras lo abría.- Si no recuerdo mal, apretando estas teclas…¡Listo! Mapa cargado. Mirad, estamos aquí.- dijo señalando un punto en el mapa.

-¿Y hay alguna cueva cerca?- preguntó Gatomon.

-Lo cierto es que no..-respondió Mimi.

Se produjo un largo silencio.

-Un momento- dijo Patamon.- Aquí cerca hay un árbol en el que podemos refugiarnos. ¡Lo hicimos una vez! Allí no nos encontrarán.

-¿Está muy lejos?- preguntó Sora.

-Unos cinco minutos. Menos si vamos a paso rápido.

-¡Bien!- dijo Mimi.- Allí podremos pasar la noche.

-Vamos.- dijo Sora.- Una vez lleguemos allí decidiremos que es lo siguiente que debemos hacer.

Recogieron sus cosas e iniciaron la marcha. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron al interior de aquel árbol. No pudieron evitar sentirse más seguros.

 _ **Joe**_

Sumergió todo su cuerpo dentro de la bañera. El resto de la tarde había sido un auténtico caos. Él y Koushiro estuvieron intentando (algo más de dos horas) volver a abrir el portal sin éxito. Casi a las ocho llegaron Yamato y Taichi con buenas noticias del hospital.

-Todos están estables.- les había dicho Tai.

-Necesitan descansar y comer bien. Nada que no se solucione en un par de días.- añadió Matt.

Aquella noticia alegró a Joe. Saber que sus amigos se encontraban fuera de peligro era maravilloso.

-Marchaos a casa y descansad.- les dijo Tai después de que Koushiro les hiciera una clase rápida acerca de como abrir el portal.- Os mantendremos informados.

Sacó la cabeza del agua y suspiró. Yamato no tuvo problemas en esconder a su madre el paradero de su hermano pequeño (le había dicho que pasaría unos días en casa de su padre). Taichi explicó brevemente a sus padres la situación alegando que Hikari volvería en dos días como muy tarde, debido a un problema de nada con el portal. Había obviado todo el tema de peligro de muerte al que estaba expuesta.

"Si supieran la verdad…"

Con Mimi no hubo problema. Sus padres continuaban de vacaciones y sabían que los niños elegidos no tenían previsto volver hasta dentro de unos días. Con la madre de Sora...fue mucho más complicado.

"No terminó de creerse lo del campeonato de tenis."

Era lógico. Sora le contaba todo a su madre y le extrañó que no le comunicara algo tan importante. Sin embargo su madre, no insistió en el tema. Ya le pediría explicaciones a su hija cuando volviera.

-Se le debe haber pasado.- dijo Taichi para quitarle importancia.

-Joe, cielo. Apenas has comido. ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Qué? Ah,no…-empezó a decir.- Tengo mucho que estudiar y no quiero bajar el ritmo.- mintió.

-No te preocupes. Saldrán todos muy bien.

-Eso espero.- dijo con la voz temblorosa.- Voy a dormir. Estoy muy cansado.

-Vaya. El Digimundo te ha dejado agotado.

-Mucho.- dijo secamente.

Estuvo dando vueltas durante mucho rato antes de poder conciliar el sueño. No podía parar de pensar en los demás.

"Sora es valiente y decidida. No dejará que les suceda nada a los demás."

Pensó en Mimi, Kari y Takeru, los miembros más pequeños del grupo.

"Tienen que ser fuertes. Todos debemos serlo".

 _ **Mimi**_

Observó como Takeru y Hikari dormían tranquilamente. Le gustaba verlos sin ninguna preocupación, sintiéndose seguros. Sora y ella estaban sentadas cerca de la pequeña hoguera que estaba a punto de extinguirse.

Mimi tecleaba una y otra vez las claves para abrir el portal sin éxito.

-No lo entiendo.- dijo con tristeza.- Hago todo lo que Koushiro me enseñó.

-Quizás el portal esté bloqueado.- dijo Sora en tono tranquilizador.- Estoy segura de que podremos volver pronto.

-Creo que fue por culpa de Meicoomon.- dijo Mimi.- Quiero decir, no creo que lo hiciera a propósito. Pero parecía infectada de nuevo.

-Tiene sentido.- respondió Sora pensativa.- Aún así me alegro de que al menos ellos pudieran regresar. Ahora Davis y los demás ya están en casa.

-Pobrecitos. No puedo imaginarme todo por lo que han tenido que pasar.

Ambas se quedaron calladas observando los restos de la hoguera. Encendieron una de las linternas.

-Oye, Sora.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que Gennai, Digimon Emperador o lo que sea esa cosa vendrá a por nosotros?

-¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira?

-La verdad.

-Seguramente sí. Ya oíste lo que nos dijo. Nos quiere a todos. Una vez tenga a nuestros digimon nos eliminará.

-Entonces ahora mismo…-dijo con miedo.- Puede estar buscándonos.

-Es fácil. Mimi, no voy a dejar que os haga nada.- dijo Sora con seguridad.- Debemos cuidar de Hikari y Takeru.

-Sí.- dijo Mimi.- Tendrá que vérselas con nosotras primero.

-Esa es mi chica.- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Cuando regresemos quiero ir al cine con Koushiro.

Sora la miró con curiosidad.

-Genial. Podríamos ir todos juntos.

-No.-dijo haciendo una pausa.- Me refiero a una especie de cita.

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo Sora abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Claro. Creo que Izzy es maravilloso. Me gustaría descubrir que es lo que empiezo a sentir por él.

-Vaya Mimi...nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-¡Oye!- dijo ofendida.- No todas tenemos tu suerte.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, es evidente que Tai y Matt son dos chicos interesantes y atractivos. ¿Sabes lo que significa tener a dos de los chicos más guapos detrás?

-No empecemos Mimi.- dijo Sora sonrojándose.- No creo que sea el momento.

-Está bien.- respondió rodando los ojos.- Aún así Koushiro también me parece atractivo.

-Claro que lo es.- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.- Además es como el buen vino, mejora con los años.

-Esa frase no la dice ni mi abuela.- respondió Mimi en tono de burla.

Ambas rieron ante aquel comentario. Mimi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sora, como gesto de cariño.

-Saldremos de aquí, Sora.- le dijo con seguridad.

-Te lo prometo.

 _ **Koushiro**_

A las ocho de la mañana estaba de nuevo en el aula de ordenadores. Se asustó al ver el rostro cansado de sus dos amigos, era evidente que no habían pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-¿Ha habido suerte?- preguntó.

-No.- respondieron ambos a la vez.

Koushiro se sentó en la silla, pensativo. No sabía si estaban haciendo lo correcto y empezaba a perder la esperanza.

"¿Y si la puerta no vuelve a abrirse nunca?".

Descartó al momento aquel pensamiento negativo típico de Joe. Era Koushiro, debía encontrar una alternativa.

-Marchaos.- dijo.- Me quedaré aquí el resto del día. Cuando hayáis descansado y comido podréis volver.

-Gracias Izzy.- dijo Tai revolviendo su cabello.

-Y duchaos. Eso también lo necesitáis.

Ambos amigos asintieron.

-Avísanos si sucede cualquier cosa.- dijo Matt antes de marcharse.

Compró una de sus bebidas de té helado preferido en una de las máquinas del pasillo. No pudo evitar pensar en Mimi.

"También es su marca preferida."

Era una de las pocas cosas que tenían en común. Pensó en el lugar en el que se encontrarían ahora.

"¿Y si los han capturado?"

Se sentó decidido enfrente del ordenador. Iba a encontrar un modo de volver a abrir el portal, aunque eso significara pasar tres días sin dormir. No iba a dejar que sus amigos pasaran más tiempo allí, con el peligro que aquello conllevaba.

-Veamos.- dijo en voz alta.- Las coordenadas puede que hayan dejado de ser válidas. Debería plantearme abrir un portal con unas coordenadas distintas. ¿Pero cuáles pueden ser?

Hablar en voz alta le ayudaba a exponer sus pensamientos con total libertad. Cualquiera que lo viera podría pensar que estaba loco. Menos mal que el instituto estaba cerrado y que le importaba muy poco lo que los demás opinaran de él.

-Mimi se quedó con mi portátil. Si pudiera contactar con ella, tal vez podría intentar encontrar información a través de mi ordenador. Pero, ¿cómo lo hago?

Se golpeó la mano con la frente, al darse cuenta de ese detalle tan estúpido.

-¡Seré idiota! No sé como no se me ha ocurrido antes.

Sacó su digivice y lo conectó en el ordenador. Sonrió al ver que la luz se encendía y que todavía funcionaba. La idea era sencilla, enviaría un mensaje a Mimi a través del digivice. Pensó bien el texto que quería escribir. Necesitaba decirle muchas cosas, pero lo más importante es que volvieran a la tierra primero.

" _Soy Koushiro._

 _Espero que esteis bien. Vamos a sacaros de ahí. Necesito que lleguéis a la fábrica para que podáis conectar el ordenador a la base de datos. Intenta reiniciarlo para que podamos hablar desde el portátil._

 _Fuerza, chicos."_

Quería haberle dicho que la echaba de menos y que deseaba verla de nuevo, pero no se atrevió. Después de intentarlo durante varios minutos consiguió enviar el mensaje.

-Ahora toca esperar. Si recibo algún correo en las próximas horas, es que el mensaje les ha llegado.


	18. -Capítulo 17-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo.**

 **Esta historia no sigue exactamente la misma historia que Tri, aún así espero que le deis una oportunidad.**

 _Siento mucho la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada. Sé que esta historia os gusta y no quiero dejarla incompleta._

 _Disfrutad._

 **-Capítulo 17-**

 _ **Mimi**_

Volvió a darse la vuelta. Le estaba costando mucho dormir en el suelo. Era una postura realmente incómoda y le dolía la espalda. Abrió los ojos y observó a sus amigos. Kari y Sora descansaban la una al lado de la otra, compartiendo un saco de dormir. Takeru estaba un poco más desplazado y dormía plácidamente con la boca entreabierta. Le gustaba ver cómo eran capaces de descansar, dejando de lado todo lo que había sucedido.

Se incorporó sin hacer ruído y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. Una tenue luz surgía de su mochila.

" _Qué extraño."_

Se acercó con cuidado y buscó en su interior. Era su digivice el que hacía emanar esa tenue luz. El corazón palpitaba acelerado. En el digivice aparecía un mensaje escrito. Era corto, pero con un mensaje muy potente.

" _Soy Koushiro._

 _Espero que estéis bien. Vamos a sacaros de ahí. Necesito que lleguéis a la fábrica para que podáis conectar el ordenador a la base de datos. Intenta reiniciarlo para que podamos hablar desde el portátil._

 _Fuerza, chicos."_

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreir. Leyó el mensaje una y otra vez hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. No estaba triste, lloraba por la alegría de saber que sus amigos iban a hacer todo lo posible por sacarles de allí.

" _Izzy_ …", pensó.

Sabía que no iban a rendirse y que Koushiro iba a hacer todo lo posible para contactar con ellos. Sintió calidez en el corazón, al pensar de nuevo en Koushiro.

La luz del alba empezaba a penetrar suavemente dentro del árbol. No podía esperar más para contar a sus amigos aquella buena noticia. Se acercó a ellos y zarandeó a Sora con suavidad.

-Chicos, tenéis que despertar.- dijo Mimi.- Tengo algo que contaros.

 _ **Tai**_

Miraba un punto fijo del techo de su habitación, sin ser consciente del tiempo que llevaba allí. No había conseguido dormir prácticamente nada. No paraba de pensar en los demás. Le reventaba saber que él se encontraba en la Tierra y que ellos estaban en el Digimundo, desprotegidos y con esa cosa rondando por allí.

Agumon bajó de la litera y se acostó junto a él. Pudo sentir la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, algo que consiguió relajarlo un poco.

-Los encontraremos, Tai.- dijo Agumon con seguridad.- Estoy seguro de que Izzy encontrará el modo de hacerles volver.

-¿Y si no es así?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. - ¿Y si el portal no vuelve a abrirse nunca? ¿Y si quedan atrapados para siempre?

Sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. La impotencia que sentía provocaba que tuviera todos los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-Tai…-dijo Agumon.- ¿Tienes miedo?

Agumon se giró y le observó con sus enormes ojos verdes. Tai no quería responderle, pero sabía que no hacía falta decirle nada para que supiera cómo se sentía.

-Yo estoy convencido de que están todos a salvo. Son todos muy fuertes, no se dejarán atrapar ni se rendirán.- su rostro se puso serio.- Tú también tienes que ser fuerte. No puedes dejar que todo esto te afecte así. Eres el líder de los niños elegidos. Te necesitan.

Tai asintió con seguridad. Acercó a Agumon y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias. Es justo lo que necesitaba.

Agumon sonrió alegremente.

-¿Puedo ir a comer algo?

-Claro, seguro que mi madre te ha preparado algo para merendar.

Agumon salió disparado de la habitación. Se levantó y se acercó a su escritorio. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Cogió su móvil para enviar un mensaje a Izzy.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que Yamato le había llamado más de quince veces, Joe siete y Koushiro tres.

"¿Qué habrá pasado?"

Iba a llamar a Koushiro cuando recibió una llamada de Yamato. Lo cogió en seguida.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-¿Para qué tienes el teléfono, cabeza hueca?- dijo Yamato con desdén.

-Lo tenía en silencio. Lo siento.- dijo avergonzado.

-Izzy ha conseguido contactar con ellos. Les ha dicho que vayan a la fábrica para que puedan ponerse en contacto.

El corazón iba a salirle del pecho. Sintió una gran alegría por las palabras que acababa de decirle Yamato.

-¿Quedamos para ir al colegio?- preguntó.

-Estoy debajo de tu casa, Yagami. Baja.- dijo Matt mientras colgaba.

Tai sonrió. Siempre se anticipaba.

 _ **Takeru**_

Los tres miraban a Mimi con una sonrisa. Hacía apenas diez minutos que los había despertado para darles la noticia y todavía no eran conscientes de lo que aquello significaba. Sora se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas.

-¡Es genial que Izzy haya podido contactar con nosotros!- dijo Kari abrazando a Gatomon.

-La verdad es que sí.- reconoció Takeru.

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano íbamos a saber algo de ellos.- dijo Mimi con alegría.

Abrió el portátil de Koushiro y empezó a teclear en el. Le parecía muy gracioso que Mimi utilizara el objeto de Izzy que más criticaba. Sora continuaba dando vueltas.

-Sora, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Piyomon.

-Nada.- respondió pensativa.- La noticia es genial. Pero veo un auténtico problema que tengamos que llegar hasta la fábrica. Estoy segura de que esa cosa hará todo lo posible por encontrarnos.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Takeru. Todos habían dejado de sonreir. Sora se dio cuenta de aquel detalle y se arrodilló junto a ellos.

-Chicos. No puedo deciros que esto va a ser fácil y que vamos a conseguirlo.- dijo con tristeza.- Las probabilidades son bajas y...no quiero deciros algo que no sea cierto.

-Sabemos que lo dices por nuestro bien.- dijo Kari agarrando su mano.- Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí dentro para siempre.

-Kari tiene razón.- dijo Tk.- Debemos intentarlo.

-Mirad, chicos.- dijo Mimi mostrándoles el ordenador.- Nosotros estamos aquí.- dijo señalando un punto en el mapa.- Y tenemos que ir hasta aquí.

-¿Cuánto podríamos tardar?- preguntó Sora.

-A pie casi un día entero.- dijo Mimi.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.- dijo Patamon.

-Sí.- corroboró Sora.- Demasiado tiempo al aire libre. Podrían encontrarnos en cualquier momento.

-Yo puedo evolucionar, Sora.- dijo Piyomon con seguridad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sora.

-Déjame evolucionar. Si vamos volando llegaremos enseguida.

-Pero…- empezó a decir Sora.- ¿Y si necesito que luches más adelante? No creo que sea una buena idea.

-Nosotros también podemos evolucionar.- dijo Gatomon.

-Es verdad.- dijeron Palmon y Patamon.

-Sora.- dijo Mimi.- Ganaríamos mucha ventaja. Necesitamos ir lo más rápido posible.

-Tenéis razón. De acuerdo, puedes llevarnos.- dijo Sora acariciando a Piyomon.

-Prometo no ir muy deprisa.

-¡Venga!.- dijo Mimi.- Terminemos de recoger, tenemos que irnos lo antes posible.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a recoger las pocas pertenencias que tenían. Takeru se acercó a Hikari.

-¿Has podido dormir?

-Un poco.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Desde que sé que los demás están a salvo estoy más tranquila.

-Ahora somos nosotros los que debemos volver.- dijo mientras le daba la mano.

-Sí. Espero que no tardemos mucho. Tengo ganas de volver.

 _ **Yamato**_

Tai había entrado a la sala de ordenadores embistiendo la puerta. Joe, Koushiro y Nijishima habían gritado debido al susto.

-¡Taichi!.- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Ups, perdón. He sido un poco brusco.- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Hemos traido cena.- dijo Yamato enseñando las bolsas de comida rápida.

-Cuanta comida.- dijo Nijishima.

-Es que cuando Tai tiene hambre, compra en exceso.- dijo Yamato rodando los ojos.

-No sabemos cuantas horas vamos a estar aquí. Hasta que no sepa algo de los demás no pienso moverme.

-De momento no tenemos noticias.- dijo Joe.

-Todo depende de lo que tarde en llegar el mensaje al digivice de Mimi. Puede llegar a tardar hasta 24 horas.

-¿Tanto?.- preguntó Tai desesperanzado.

-Sí. Una vez lo reciban, tendrán que llegar hasta la fábrica.

-Vamos a tener que estar pendientes.- dijo Yamato.

-Así es.- dijo Izzy asintiendo.

Comieron un par de hamburguesas con patatas. El profesor Nishijima hizo té para merendar. Las horas pasaban y seguían sin recibir noticias. Ninguno quería irse a casa a descansar, querían estar presente cuando supieran algo de los demás. Yamato observó que Tai no se encontraba en la sala.

-¿Dónde ha ido Tai?

-Hace rato que se ha marchado.- dijo Koushiro sin dejar de mirar el ordenador.- Habrá ido a dar una vuelta.

Después de pegar vueltas por todo el instituto lo encontró en el lugar que primero debería haber mirado; el campo de fútbol.

-¿No tienes frío?

-De momento no. Si no hago algo las horas pasan muy despacio.

-Ya…-dijo mientras se acercaba a él.- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Meiko?

-Ahora mismo es lo último que quiero hacer.- dijo con seriedad.- ¿Crees que fui muy duro?

-Un poco sí.- reconoció Yamato.- Pero no has dicho nada que no tuvieras que decir. Ella debería no haber venido al ver el riesgo que podía significar para los demás.

-Por su culpa, Sora, Mimi y nuestros hermanos están todavía en el Digimundo.

-Sigue siendo nuestra amiga.- dijo Matt cogiendo la pelota.- Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablarlo con ella.

-Cuando se me pase, puede que lo haga.

Ambos se sonrieron con cariño. Una de las ventanas del segundo piso se abrió.

-¡Chicos!- dijo Gabumon- Subid.

 _ **Joe**_

Tai y Matt entraron a toda velocidad en la sala. Tenían la respiración entrecortada y estaban visiblemente nerviosos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Seguimos sin tener noticias de ellos.- dijo Joe.

-Hemos recibido un mensaje.- dijo Izzy.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Tai.- ¿De quién?

-Mirad.- dijo Izzy.

En la pantalla del ordenador aparecía la imagen de un mensaje sin remitente. El mensajer era corto, pero directo.

" _No lo conseguirán. Volverán sus cadáveres"_

Cuando Joe y Koushiro lo habían recibido, se les había cortado la respiración. Yamato tenía la boca abierta y Tai apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Menudo hijo de…- empezó a decir.

-Es una amenaza.- dijo Nijishima.- Esa cosa quiere asustaros.

-Pues lo ha conseguido.- dijo Joe en voz baja.

-No pienso permitir que les ponga un dedo encima.- dijo Tai.

La pantalla del ordenador se puso en negro, haciendo desaparecer el mensaje. Unas letras fueron apareciendo en la pantalla, como si alguien estuviera hablando con ellos a través de un chat.

" _Ja ja ja. Les pondré la mano entera"_

A Joe se le heló la sangre. ¿Cómo podía quella cosa saber de lo que hablaban?

-¡No!- gritó Tai.

" _No pienso dejar que lleguen a la fábrica. Pienso darles una cálida bienvenida."_

-Mierda.- dijo Koushiro.- Debe leer la información que contienen los ordenadores.

-Va a ir a por ellos.- dijo Matt.- Debemos avisarles.

" _No pienso permitirlo"._

Todos los ordenadores de la sala explotaron, debido a una sobrecarga de energía. Se encontraban completamente a oscuras.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso?.- preguntó Nijishima.

-Chicos, mirad.- dijo Izzy asomado a la ventana.

Toda la ciudad se encontraba completamente a oscuras. Esa cosa había producido un apagón general.

"Ahora si que no vamos a poder contactar con ellos".

Pudo escuchar el grito de rabia que emitió Tai.


	19. -Capítulo 18-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo.** **Esta historia no sigue exactamente la misma historia que Tri, aún así espero que le deis una oportunidad.**

 _Aquí vine un capítulo largo, disfrutad._

 **-Capítulo 18-**

 ** _Meiko_**

Miró su semblante enrojecido en el espejo. No había dejado de llorar desde ayer. Se enjugó las lágrimas y limpió su rostro con un poco de agua. Por más que lo intentara, sus ojos seguían hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Recordó la cara que había puesto Tai al enterarse de su mentira.

"En ningún momento quería que las cosas terminaran así. No era mi intención."

Meicoomon dormía tranquila sobre su cama. Daba la sensación que a ella no le importaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo o no era realmente consciente.

"Ha atacado a mis amigos. Podría haber ocurrido una desgracia.".

Estaba enfadada con ella, siempre volvía a recaer y causaba problemas. Se sentó sobre la cama y se riñó a sí misma por haber pensado así sobre su compañera. Pensó en Kari, Sora, Mimi y Takeru, en el lugar en el que podrían encontrarse en esos momentos y entristeció.

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.- dijo decidida.- Debo ayudar en todo lo posible.

Iba a ir al colegio y ofrecería su ayuda aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a Tai. Aquello la desanimó bastante, pues no quería discutir con ningún compañero.

"Les he decepcionado.".

Cogió a Meicoomon en brazos y se despidió de sus padres. Una vez llegó a la entrada de su edificio cogió su bicicleta y se dirigió a toda velocidad al instituto.

Por una vez, sabía qué es lo que debía hacer.

 ** _Hikari_**

Las vistas eran increí ahí arriba el Digimundo parecía muy pequeño e insignificante, como si en esos instantes no ocurriera nada malo. Los árboles eran de distintas tonalidades de verde y podía apreciar los ríos y montañas. Había olvidado todo lo que se podía sentir al estar en el aire. Su pelo se movía en todas direcciones y su corazón palpitaba acelerado, aún así Mimi empezó con sus quejas.

-¡Esto es terrible! ¡Mi pelo!- gritó desde detrás de Sora.- ¡Espero que llevéis un peine para cuando bajemos!

Sora reía ante el comentario de su amiga. Takeru estaba al otro lado, cogido con fuerza de Birdramon.

-Espero que no tardemos mucho. Me da un poco de vértigo.

Hikari miró con cariño a su mejor amigo. Era muy valiente, pero las alturas nunca habían sido su fuerte.

-Estamos cerca.- dijo Bidramon.- ¿Véis aquella estructura de hierro?

"¡La fábrica!"

Habían hecho bien haciendo evolucionar a Piyomon, de lo contrario habrían tardado un día entero en llegar. La fábrica se hacía cada vez más grande a medida que se acercaban. Un poco más al fondo, vislumbró una mancha que se aproximaba hacia ellos. Entornó los ojos para ver mejor, pero seguía sin apreciar nada.

-¿Qué es aquello?- le preguntó a Tk.

-No lo sé, pero viene hacia nosotros.

Poco a poco empezó a escucharse el sonido de un zumbido. Sin duda se trataba de un digimon.

-¡Sora!.- gritó Tk.- Parece que tenemos visita.

-¡Birdramon! ¡Empieza a descender!

Poco a poco el digimon disminuyó la altura que los separaba del suelo. Aterrizó en un claro cercano a la fábrica.

-Bajad, ¡rápido!.- gritó Sora.

Los tres descendieron sin mucha complicación y observaron a Sora.

-¿A qué esperas? Estamos al lado de la fábrica.- dijo Mimi.

-No voy a ir con vosotros. Tengo que despistar al digimon.- dijo con seriedad.

-¡No!.- gritó Kari.- Tienes que venir con nosotros.

-Prometo que no tardaré,simplemente os voy a dar ventaja. Entrad en la fábrica y haced lo que tenéis que hacer.- los miró con una sonrisa.- Estaré bien. Mimi, cuida de ellos.

Se elevó sin dejar que sus amigos pudieran replicar. A Kari se le encogió el corazón al ver cómo la figura de Birdramon cada vez se hacía más pequeña. Pudo escuchar un rugido que provenía del cielo.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.- dijo Mimi.- Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible.

 ** _Sora_**

Le entristeció descubrir que el digimon que la perseguía no era otro que Stingmon. Pensaba que al haber rescatado a Davis y los demás, habrían conseguido devolverles a su estado normal. Se alejaban lo más rápido posible de la fábrica, quería dar tiempo a sus amigos para que pudieran contactar con los otros niños elegidos. Stingmon redujo la velocidad, cada vez se encontraba más cerca.

Stingmon lanzó uno de sus ataques, provocando que varios aguijones pasaran cerca de Sora. Uno de los aguijones hirió a Birdramon, que emitió un alarido de dolor.

-¡Birdramon! Debes atacar. Quiere hacernos daño.

Birdramon lanzó uno de sus ataques y Stingmon lo esquivó sin problemas, pues al ser un digimon de tipo insecto era ágil y ligero. Se apoyó encima de Birdramon, dispuesto a clavarle un aguijón envenenado. Birdramon movió sus alas y consiguió desequilibrar a Stingmon, lo que provocó que Sora no pudiera sujetarse bien y cayera al vacío. Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y sin embargo Birdramon todavía no se había dado cuenta.

-¡Aaaah!

Una mano la cogió con fuerza, evitando que continuara cayendo. Alzó los ojos y vio la sonrisa segura que le brindaba Angemon. Takeru estaba en uno de sus brazos y la ayudó a subir.

-Hemos llegado justo a tiempo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué habéis venido?- preguntó recuperando el aliento.

-No podíamos dejarte sola.- dijo Angemon.- Queríamos ayudarte.

-Mimi y Kari han entrado en la fábrica. Pero primero tenemos que deshacernos de Stingmon.

Sora asintió y miró hacia arriba. Stingmon había clavado varias veces el aguijón a Birdramon, que seguía atacando sin descanso. Apretó su digivice con fuerza y emitió una luz. Birdramon se transformó en Garudamon y ahora era mucho más grande que Stingmon.

Lo cogió con una de sus garras con fuerza, sin que pudiera escapar.

-¡Vamos Angemon!- dijo Tk.- Es nuestra oportunidad.

-¡Nudillo de cielo!

Angemon golpeó con su puño dorado a Stingmon, emitiendo una onda de energía muy potente. Stingmon se convulsionó y despareció debilitado. Angemon se convirtió en Patamon y Garudamon los llevó a todos a tierra firme.

Sora cogió a Piyomon en sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Has estado increíble!.-le dijo.- Estoy muy orgullosa. ¿Te encuentras bien?

ía cualquier cosa por ti.- le respondió con una sonrisa.- Duele un poco, pero me recuperaré.

Sora miró a Tk y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, por no haberme hecho caso.- dijo mientras le abrazaba.

-Tienes una herida en el brazo.- dijo Takeru preocupado.

Miró el lugar que señalaba su amigo. Durante el ataque uno de los aguijones de Stingmon la habían alcanzado.

-No te preocupes, no es nada.- dijo restándole importancia.- Vamos a la fábrica, debemos encontrarlas.

 ** _Mimi_**

Ambas corrían a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la fábrica. Querían hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible y no debían perderse. Para su sorpresa, estaba teniendo muy buena orientación.

" _Si se lo dijera al resto, no me creerían."_ , pensó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Por dónde debemos ir?- preguntó Kari sin aliento.- Hay un desvío.

-¡Por la derecha! No olvides marcarlo.

Le habían dicho a Takeru que señalarían el camino para que pudieran encontrarlas con facilidad. Para ello estaban utilizando uno de los pintalabios preferidos de Mimi, pues no disponían de ningún rotulador.

"Es por una buena causa."

Pararon en seco delante de una enorme puerta de metal que, al detectarlas, se abrió sin ningún problema. La sala a la que entraron tenía las paredes repletas de datos. Era el lugar en el que Tentomon evolucionó por primera vez en Kabuterimon. Mimi no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar aquello.

-¿Crees que funcionará?- preguntó Hikari.

-Sólo hay un modo de comprobarlo.- respondió Mimi guiñando un ojo.

 ** _Joe_**

Mantenía la linterna con firmeza. Los pies de Izzy asomaban por fuera del conducto eléctrico.

-¿Puedes acercar un poco más la luz?- preguntó desde dentro.

-Claro.

Habían decidido ir al despacho del que disponían para guardar y proteger a los Digimon. Se trataba de una sala con un ordenador muy potente. Izzy había dicho que podría intentar hacer que funcionara.

-Vamos contigo.- había dicho Tai.

-¡No! Debéis quedaros aquí por si regresa la luz o por si nos envían otro mensaje.

-¡Au!

-¿Estás bien?

-Me ha dado un poco de calambre. No es nada.

Se escuchó un sonido y, a continuación, regresó la luz al edificio.

-Chicos,¡funciona!- dijo Nijishima desde el despacho.

Izzy salió disparado y Joe le seguía de cerca. Se acercaron al enorme ordenador y Koushiro empezó a teclear.

-Listo, tengo los datos introducidos. Ahora toca esperar.

-¿No tardan mucho?- preguntó Joe.

-Bueno, no sabemos qué problemas se habrán encontrado. Y tampoco podemos hacer mucho más.

Joe asintió resignado. Sus amigos le preocupaban y los echaba mucho de menos.

"Casi dos días sin vernos. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo están…"

-¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?- preguntó Izzy.

-No, perdona.

-Envía un mensaje a Tai y Matt. Avisa que aquí de momento tenemos conexión. Creo que podrá aguantar temporalmente.

-De acuerdo.

Escribió el mensaje y lo envió. Cogió el teléfono con fuerza y se sentó detrás de Koushiro a esperar.

 ** _Yamato_**

El sonido del mensaje sorprendió a ambos amigos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Qué susto!- dijo Matt.- ¿Qué pone?

-Buenas noticias. Han conseguido que vuelva la luz. Dice que avisemos si pasa cualquier cosa.

-En las últimas horas no ha pasado nada.- respondió Matt resoplando.

Llamaron a la puerta con cuidado. Meiko asomó la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó con timidez.

Tai giró el rostro, molesto. Su gesto había cambiado considerablemente.

-Haz lo que quieras.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Quería hablar contigo, Tai.

-No me apetece mucho. Voy a dar una vuelta.

Yamato iba a replicar, pero Tai se marchó muy rápido y se despidió con un sonoro portazo. Él también estaba enfadado con ella, pero esta vez Tai era el tipo duro y él debía ser el conciliador.

-Se le pasará.- dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Va a ser siempre así a partir de ahora?- preguntó en voz muy baja.

-Necesitamos tiempo, Meiko. Nos has mentido.

-No era mi intención.- dijo empezando a sollozar.

-Lo sé.- respondió rebajando el tono.- Aún así deberías habernos dicho algo.

-Por mi culpa los demás están en el Digimundo.

-Sí. Es por tu culpa. Aún así no debes martirizarte más, se nos pasará.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Meiko lloraba en silencio. Se acercó a ella con cuidado y la rodeó con un brazo.

-Deja de preocuparte. Lo primero es que los demás regresen.

-S...sí.- dijo tartamudeando.

-Has conseguido llegar con la ciudad a oscuras, ¿eh?- dijo para cambiar de tema.

-Sí. Tengo una luz bastante potente, aunque me he asustado un poco.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Con las mejillas sonrojadas Meiko estaba muy bonita. Limpió con cuidado una lágrima que le resbalaba cerca de la nariz. Sintió cómo ella contenía la respiración y se sonrojaba aún más. Mientras seguían mirándose no se dieron cuenta que la luz había regresado.

 ** _Takeru_**

Entraron en la sala a toda velocidad. Habían podido seguir el rastro del labial de Mimi sin problemas.

-¡Tk!, ¡Sora!- dijo Kari acercándose a ellos.

-¿Cómo vais?- preguntó Sora.

-Creo que casi lo tengo. He conseguido enviar el mensaje con las coordenadas. Espero que lo lea pronto.

-Sentaos, recuperad el aire.- dijo Kari con una sonrisa.

-Eso no va a ser posible.- respondió Tk.- Andromon nos está buscando.

-Creo que lo hemos despistado.- dijo Piyomon.

-No. Nos seguía de cerca. Es cuestión de tiempo.- dijo Sora.

-¡Ya está!- gritó Mimi.- Va a intentar abrir el portal.

La puerta de metal salió disparada y Takeru pudo la esquivó por los pelos. El digimon con aspecto de androide los observaba con la mirada perdida. Alzó su mano, dispuesto a atacarles.

-¡Apartaos!- gritó Sora.

Parte del techo cayó debido al impacto producido por sus misiles. Mimi se resguardó detrás de una enorme columna, protegiendo el ordenador y a Palmon. Angemon y Angewomon se pusieron delante de Tk y Kari para resguardarlos. Andromon empezó a disparar misiles que, gracias a los escudos de ambos digimon, no causaron ningún daño.

-¡Ahí!- gritó Sora.- El portal.

-Debemos entrar, ¡ya!- dijo Mimi.

Ambas se acercaron a la entrada del portal y miraron a sus digimon.

-Entrad, esto podría cerrarse en cualquier momento.

Andromon seguía atacando sin parar.

-¡Angemon!- gritó Tk.- Debemos irnos.

Ninguno de los digimon se movía de su sitio.

-¡Angewomon!

-¡No!- dijo Angewomon.- Debemos asegurarnos que cruzáis a salvo.

-Venid con nosotros.

-No podemos. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que el portal se cierre.- dijo Angemon con seguridad.

A Takeru se le paró el corazón.

-¡No podemos dejaros aquí!- dijo Palmon.

-Nos seguirá a la Tierra.- dijo Angewomon.- No lo permitiremos.

-¡Chicos! El portal se cierra.- gritó Mimi.

Kari lloraba a su lado, negando con la cabeza.

-No pienso irme sin vosotros.

-Estaremos bien, Kari.- dijo Angewomon con una sonrisa.- Volved a por nosotros.

Takeru supo que no tenían alternativa. Cogió a Kari de la mano y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-No podemos hacer nada, Kari. Si nos atrapan no sabemos qué harán con nosotros. Te prometo que volveremos.

Kari asintió llorando y se acercó a Sora y Mimi.

-¡No nos olvidéis!- dijo Takeru antes de entrar en el portal.

Sintió cómo los pies se levantaban del suelo y el portal se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Lo último que vio fue una enorme explosión. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar.

 ** _Koushiro_**

El portal se abrió y sus amigos hicieron acto de presencia con una sonora caída.

-¡Sí!- gritó Nijishima.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!- dijo Joe.

Se acercaron y los ayudaron a levantarse con cuidado. Estaban malheridos y repletos de rasguños. Mimi miró a Izzy con una enorme sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Creí que no volveríamos.- dijo sollozando.- Gracias por todo.

-Lo habéis conseguido vosotros.

Sora abrazó a sus amigos y observó a Hikari y Takeru con tristeza. Se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-¿Dónde están Gatomon y Patamon?

No se había dado cuenta que los miembros más pequeños del grupo sollozaban y apenas se habían incorporado.

-Nos han ayudado a entrar en el portal.- dijo Sora en voz baja.

-Nos protegían.- dijo Tk.

-Y nos hemos ido sin ellos.

Todos callaron ante las palabras de sus amigos. Aquello entristeció enormemente a Koushiro.


	20. -Capítulo 19-

Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.

Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo.

 _Debemos aprovechar que estos días estoy inspirada y que la historia avanza sola. Espero que os guste._

 **-Capítulo 19-**

* * *

 _ **Tai**_

Subía los escalones de dos en dos. Escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Meiko y Yamato, que lo seguían de cerca. Apenas hacía veinte minutos que habían recibido el mensaje de Joe y a Tai se les estaba haciendo eterno el camino.

-¡No vayas tan rápido!- dijo Matt por detrás.

Entraron al despacho con la respiración entrecortada y sudor en la frente. Sentados en el sofá estaban Tk y su hermana pequeña. Emitió un suspiro de alivio al ver que ambos se encontraban bien. Se sentó entre ambos y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza.

-Kari, menos mal.- dijo en voz baja.- Estaba muy preocupado.

Kari le sonrió y pudo ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Miró a su alrededor preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Patamon y Gatomon se han quedado allí. Gracias ellos estamos aquí.- dijo Takeru.

Kari asintió y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Tai agachó la cabeza apenado y depositó un beso en la frente de su hermana.

-Volveremos a por ellos.- dijo con seguridad.- No pienso dejar que les ocurra nada.

-Lo sé hermano.- respondió ella.

Yamato abrazó a su hermano con fuerza y acarició su pelo en señal de cariño. Mimi entró en la sala seguida de Koushiro. Dedicó a sus amigos una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Mimi!- dijeron Matt y Tai a la vez.

-¡Hola chicos!

Se acercó y abrazó a sus dos amigos. Mimi presentaba un aspecto más cansado, pero seguía siendo la de siempre.

-Izzy nos ha contado lo que has hecho. Has estado genial.-dijo Matt.

-No ha sido nada. Tuve un buen maestro.- dijo mirando a Izzy. Miró a Meiko que se encontraba apartada en un lado de la sala.- ¡Mei-Mei!

Se acercó a ella y la beso en la mejilla. A Tai le molestó que Mimi no mostrara ningún tipo de rencor hacia ella. Meiko también estaba sorprendida.

-Yo..yo…-empezó a decir.

-Hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar.- dijo Mimi poniéndose seria.- Nos mentiste.-hizo una pausa.- Pero ahora mismo es mayor la alegría que siento al veros que el enfado.

-¿Dónde está Sora?- preguntó Tai buscando a su mejor amiga.

-En la enfermería.-dijo Palmon.

-Joe le estaba curando algunas heridas.- dijo Nijishima.

Tai salió disparado hacia la enfermería dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca. Ya había visto que todos estaban bien, pero aún tenía que ver a Sora. Se paró delante de la puerta y golpeó con suavidad.

-Adelante.- dijo Joe.

Entró con cuidado y respiró aliviado al ver que su mejor amiga estaba bien. Estaba repleta de rasguños y tenía una herida horrible en el brazo, sin embargo dedicó a Taichi una sonrisa llena de cariño.

-Será mejor que os deje ponerte esta pomada y en unos días esa herida sanará bien.

-Gracias, Joe.

Pasó por su lado y le ofreció una sonrisa a modo de despedida. Tai quería acercarse a Sora y abrazarla con fuerza, pero en esos momentos parecía muy frágil.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

-No, no.

Se acercó a ella y besó su frente con cariño. Sora apoyó una mano en su mejilla y le sonrió.

-Tienes un aspecto terrible.- dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Gracias, Tai.

-Me alegro de que estéis todos a salvo. Estábamos muy preocupados.

-Lo sé. Ahora ya estamos aquí. ¿Cómo están los demás?

Tai meneó la cabeza, restando importancia al asunto. Sora seguía preocupándose más por los demás que por ella misma. Cogió la pomada que había dejado Joe al lado de Sora.

-¿Quieres que te la ponga?

-Sí, por favor.

Cogió un poco de pomada y se la untó a Sora con cuidado. Emitió un pequeño grito de dolor, pues la herida todavía era muy reciente.

-Ya está.

-Gracias Taichi.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron con cariño. Tai besó a Sora en la mejilla y esta cogió su mano con fuerza. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo y emitió un largo suspiro.

-Estoy tan cansada.

Matt entró sin llamar y observó la escena con una sonrisa. Se sentó al otro lado de Sora y la cogió de la mano que tenía libre. Sora le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

-Me alegra verte de vuelta. Si te está molestando me lo puedo llevar. Puede ser algo molesto.

Tai le mostró la lengua a modo de burla. La risa de Sora sonó despreocupada y alegre.

* * *

 _ **Hikari**_

Habían decidido que debían volver cada uno a su respectiva casa y descansar. Lo mejor era que hablaran una vez se hubieran recuperado. Tai abrió la puerta del apartamento con cuidado y le hizo a Kari un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que sus padres estaban durmiendo. Avanzaron en silencio por el pasillo y entraron a la habitación.

-¿Qué le dijiste a papá y mamá?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Digamos que me vi obligado a mentir un poco.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.- No quería preocuparles en exceso.

Kari sonrió al imaginar a su hermano pensando una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para sus padres. Lo visualizó sentado delante del escritorio toda la tarde, con la cabeza echando humo.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó mirándola con malicia.

-De nada, de nada.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- dijo avergonzado.- ¿Necesitas desahogarte?- hizo una pausa.- Yo...no...no suelo ser muy bueno hablando.

Kari miró a su hermano con cariño. Le quería y admiraba a partes iguales.

-Creo que he llorado suficiente. Sé que volveremos a por ellos.

-Sabes que tardaremos un poco, ¿no?- dijo con seriedad.- Tendremos que ir preparados.

-Lo sé, Tai.- respondió.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó de nuevo. Estaba especialmente cariñoso y ella lo agradeció.

-He tenido miedo de no volver a veros. Siento todo por lo que habéis pasado.

-No tienes la culpa. Ni tú ni nadie.

Sabía que su hermano estaba enfadado con Meiko y podía entenderlo. Aún así ella no era la culpable de lo sucedido.

-Lo que hizo esa cosa con Meicoomon, podía haberlo hecho con cualquiera de los otros digimon.

-Ella sabía que estaba infectada y nos lo ocultó. Pudo tomar el control de Meicoomon porqué sigue con el virus.

-De acuerdo, Tai. Tienes derecho a estar enfadado.- dijo Kari escapando de sus brazos.- Pero debemos hablar las cosas y pasar página.

-A partir de mañana, ¿vale?- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Está bien, hermano.

* * *

 _ **Yamato**_

Su hermano llevaba durmiendo casi doce horas, pero no quería entrar a molestar. Sabía que estaba cansado por todo lo que les había ocurrido y que necesitaba tener su propio espacio. Puso otra tortita en la sartén. Le estaba preparando una especie de desayuno de bienvenida, como el que solía hacer cuando eran más pequeños e iba a visitarlos los fines de semana que le correspondían. No pudo evitar sentir añoranza. En aquel tiempo todo parecía mucho más sencillo.

-Huele a quemado, Matt.- dijo Gabumon tocándole la pierna.

-¡Mierda!- dijo mientras quitaba la tortita de la sartén.

-Hola.- dijo un soñoliento Tk.

Yamato le puso delante un plato con cinco tortitas y un café recién hecho. Se sentó a su lado y le miró con curiosidad.

-Mi desayuno preferido.- dijo con una sonrisa.- A Patamon le encantan tus tortitas.

Yamato se regañó a sí mismo por no haber caído en la cuenta. Quería hacer que se sintiera mejor y lo había empeorado.

-Puedo hacerte otra cosa si quieres.

-No, no. Me gusta mucho, de verdad.- dijo mientras empezaba a cortar.

-¿Cómo estás hoy?- preguntó Gabumon.

-Mucho mejor. He descansado un montón y me encuentro bien. Patamon querría que fuera fuerte.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Matt dándole la mano.

-¿Se ha hablado de algo?

-Quedaremos dentro de dos días. Los chicos saldrán del hospital y podremos reunirnos para trazar un plan.

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo!- dijo Tk alterado.

-Lo sé. Pero esto es cosa de todos.- dijo con tranquilidad.- Ellos también quieren recuperar a sus amigos.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

-Aprovecha estos días para recuperarte y hacer vida normal. Podrías quedar con Ami o con los demás.

Takeru asintió desganado y continuó comiendo en silencio. Yamato miró por la ventana preocupado.

* * *

 _ **Mimi**_

Tenía un bol de palomitas enorme delante y estaba viendo su serie preferida. Palmon descansaba a su lado y en cualquier momento vendría Koushiro. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Ya no sabía en qué ocupar su tiempo para que pasara rápido. Pasado mañana iban a quedar y parecía que faltaba una eternidad. A lo lejos se escuchó un trueno.

"Genial. Encima viene tormenta"

Llamaron al timbre. Mimi se puso el batín y se acercó a la puerta dando saltos. Koushiro le sonrió y ella le invitó a entrar.

-He traído el té que te gusta.- dijo acercándole una botella.

-¡Nuestra marca preferida!- dijo al darse cuenta.

-S...sí.- dijo sonrojado.

Ambos entraron al amplio salón. Mimi señaló el sofá para que tomara asiento a su lado. Izzy le mostró la caratula de su película de amor preferida.

-Creí que elegirías otra.

-Bueno. Con lo que has pasado estos días creo que es buena idea mimarte un poco.

-¿Te doy pena?- preguntó con malicia.

-No, no. Por supuesto que no.

-Es broma.- dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Aquello hizo que Koushiro se sonrojara de nuevo. Había olvidado lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Se escuchó un trueno mucho más cerca y Mimi no pudo evitar dar un salto.

-¡Odio las tormentas! - dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Estás en casa, no te sucederá nada.

-Un chico debería decir: "Estando conmigo no te pasará nada".- dijo imitando una voz masculina.

Koushiro rió ante esa cuestionable imitación y Mimi le acompañó.

-Sabes que no soy ese tipo de chicos.

-Lo sé. Y precisamente por eso me gustas.- dijo sin pensar.

El tercer trueno parecía que había tenido lugar justo encima de ellos. Se escuchó un fuerte sonido y se fue la luz.

-¡Ah! - gritó Mimi abrazando a Koushiro.

Palmon se incorporó alterada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Se ha ido la luz.- dijo Mimi en voz baja.- Voy a por velas.

Diez minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban en el sofá comiendo palomitas y bebiendo té. La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas con intensidad y los rayos cada vez eran más frecuentes.

-El tiempo está horrible.- dijo Mimi.

-Me preocupa Tentomon. Le he dejado con mis padres.

-Estará bien. Tus padres son encantadores.- miró a sus amigos.- ¿Os apetece un poco más de té?

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa. Mimi se levantó y atravesó el pasillo para dirigirse a la cocina. Sacó más té de la nevera y se dirigió de nuevo al salón. Algo llamó su atención.

-¡Izzy! - gritó.

El aludido acudió a la llamada de su amiga y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mira, justo allí.- dijo señalando por la ventana.

Koushiro entornó los ojos para ver el punto exacto que señalaba su amiga. Dio un respingo, visiblemente alterado.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- dijo sin acabar la frase.

En el cielo se percibían ciertas aberturas que permitían ver otros lugares. Justo en el punto que señalaba Mimi se podía apreciar una playa con una fila de cabinas telefónicas. Instantes después todo desapareció y el cielo volvió a la normalidad. Mimi tomó la mano de Koushiro debido al miedo.

-¿Eso era el Digimundo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Me temo que sí. Esto no significa nada bueno.

Ambos permanecieron de pie delante de la ventana, con las manos unidas y el corazón acelerado.


	21. -Capítulo 20-

**-Capítulo 20-**

* * *

 _ **Tai**_

Sora se había recuperado realmente rápido. Gracias a la pomada de Joe su brazo ya estaba completamente curado, aunque quedaría una pequeña cicatriz. Sora estaba concentrada jugando a tenis. Iba ganando el partido, pero aún así no había bajado el ritmo. Se movía con rapidez y respondía los pases con fiereza e intensidad. Matt se encontraba a su lado haciendo acordes, aunque Tai sabía de sobra que miraba el partido con detenimiento. Joe cerró el libro y centró su atención en el partido.

-¿Cómo están vuestros hermanos?- les preguntó sin apartar la vista del campo.

-Kari mucho mejor. Está con Mimi haciendo deberes esta tarde.

-Takeru también, aunque tiene muchas ganas de la reunión de mañana. Y de ver a los demás.

-Tengo muchas cosas que preguntar a Davis y los demás.- dijo Koushiro.

-¡Tai! - gritó Agumon reclamando su atención.- ¿No tiene frío Sora?

Todos miraron al compañero de Tai desconcertados.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Tai.

-Hace mucho frío y Sora lleva falda y manga corta.

Tai reparó en el uniforme de su amiga. Hacía mucho frío, pero era evidente que ambas chicas hacía rato que habían entrado en calor. A Sora el uniforme le quedaba muy bien, estilizaba sus piernas y marcaba su figura. No respondió a su amigo, pero tampoco era capaz de apartar la mirada de Sora. Sintió un golpe en su espalda y unas risas.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijo a la defensiva.

-Nada, nada.- dijo Matt con una sonrisa.- Parecías muy "concentrado".- dijo señalando a Sora con la cabeza.

-Bu..bueno...pensaba en lo que decía Agumon, nada más.- dijo sonrojándose.

Fulminó a Yamato con la mirada. Sabía que él también se fijaba en Sora de ese modo.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Joe restándole importancia.- Es evidente que el uniforme le sienta muy bien. Es difícil no darse cuenta.

Ahora eran Matt y Tai los que fulminaron con la mirada a Joe. Movió los brazos restando importancia a lo que acababa de decir mientras Koushiro movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

-Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti.- dijo Yamato.

-¡No! No es lo que creéis.- respondió a la defensiva.

* * *

 _ **Sora**_

Le sorprendió ver a sus cuatro amigos esperándola en la puerta del instituto con paciencia mientras charlaban animadamente. Parecía que Tai había gastado una broma que había hecho reír a Koushiro y Yamato. Joe en cambio estaba molesto.

-Perdonad.- dijo cuando llegó a su lado.- La entrenadora me ha entretenido.

Tai se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Menuda paliza, Sora. Has estado genial.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- Aunque deberías haber estado más atenta en la última parte.

Tai siempre era el más crítico. Le decía aquello que había hecho bien y aquello que creía que debía mejorar. Ella hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando iba a verle jugar a fútbol.

-No le hagas caso, ha sido un partido muy bueno.- dijo Matt apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-Es verdad.- dijo Joe sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Sora.- ¿Estás enfadado?

-No, no...nada de eso. No es nada importante.- dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Nada. Hemos descubierto su nuevo interés por el tenis.- dijo Tai esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-Me alegra oír eso.- dijo Sora con sinceridad.- ¿Habéis hablado con los chicos?

-Ayer llamé a Davis.- dijo Tai.- Están todos mucho mejor. No quise hacerle muchas preguntas para no agobiarle.

-Ya han pasado por suficiente.- dijo Koushiro.- Mañana podremos hablar de todo.

-¿Crees que podremos volver?- preguntó Sora.

-Es algo que no puedo responder con seguridad.- dijo Koushiro en voz baja.

-Cada vez hay más distorsiones.- dijo Joe con seriedad.

-Da miedo.- dijo Sora.- Espero que los digimon estén bien.

-Tenemos que hacer algo pronto.- dijo Tai.- Venga, os invito a un café.

* * *

 **Takeru**

Observaba la pantalla fijamente, pero sin ver nada. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba divagando, sin estar pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una mano acarició su pelo con cuidado. Sonrió ante aquel gesto que le recordaba a Kari.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ami.

Takeru fue consciente en ese mismo momento de dónde se encontraba. Había quedado con Ami para ver una película y distraerse, pero no había funcionado.

-Más o menos.- dijo.- No debería haberte dicho nada.

-¿Te arrepientes de estar aquí conmigo?- preguntó alzando la voz.

-No, no. La culpa es mía.- dijo Tk con una sonrisa.- Estoy demasiado pendiente de otras cosas.

-Podemos hablar si quieres.

-Son cosas del Digimundo. No creo que pudieras entenderlo.- dijo con sinceridad.

-No como Kari, ¿no?- preguntó molesta.

-No quiero discutir otra vez.- dijo Tk.- No estoy de humor.

-Pues yo no quiero seguir viendo esta película contigo.- dijo enfadada.- Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

Había decidido dar un rodeo de regreso a su casa. Le molestaban los celos de Ami y en los último días Tk había tenido un humor de perros. Se sentía culpable por lo que les había sucedido a sus amigos. Se detuvo en el parque que se encontraba cerca del apartamento de los Yagami y decidió dar una vuelta por el. No le sorprendió ver a Hikari leyendo en un banco.

"Sabía que estaría aquí".

Se sentó a su lado en silencio, sin que su amiga se percatara de su presencia. Cuando Hikari hacía alguna cosa que le gustaba, dejaba de prestar atención al resto del mundo.

-¿Qué lees?- preguntó Tk.

Kari dio un respingo debido a la sorpresa. Sonrió al ver quién le había lanzado aquella pregunta. Le mostró la cubierta del libro con una sonrisa.

-Algo para hacer que el tiempo pase más rápido. Me siento tonta fingiendo que todo va bien.- dijo con impotencia.

Takeru acortó la distancia que los separaba y asintió con fuerza.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Yo estoy igual, pero de muy mal humor.

-Pues más o menos como siempre.- dijo Kari guiñandole un ojo.

-Ja ja ja.- dijo Takeru.

-Sabes que es broma.- dijo Kari cogiéndole la mano.

-Lo sé.- dijo con tristeza.- Necesito volver.

Kari cogió su brazo con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza con cariño. Aquello le hizo sentir mejor al instante.

-Vamos a conseguirlo- dijo Kari sin vacilar.- Haremos que todo esto termine.


	22. -Capítulo 21-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Acepto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención. Estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.**

 _Después de mucho tiempo, por fin actualizo. Os pido disculpas por la espera, tarde más o menos prometo terminar esta historia. Como lectora de fics no me gusta que me dejen a medias._

 _Capítulo cortito...¡preparaos que vienen curvas!_

 _ **-Capítulo 21-**_

* * *

 _ **Meiko**_

Miró su móvil de nuevo. Durante los últimos dos días apenas había hablado con sus compañeros, algo que la entristecía enormemente.

" _Siguen molestos",_ pensó.

Era comprensible. No había actuado de forma correcta y ese era el castigo que debía recibir. Sora, Mimi y Kari se comportaban con normalidad frente a ella, cosa que incluso le molestaba. Ella quería que le dijeran que no lo había hecho bien, no que obraran como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Los demás trataban con ella, pero eran más distantes. Esa actitud le parecía más razonable. Pensó en Tai y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pues era a quién más le había dolido decepcionar. Recordó las sonrisas que le dedicaba desde su llegada al grupo y en cómo la había tratado el día que discutió con ella. Apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

" _Ojalá no hubiera sido tan egoísta. Por mi culpa la situación cada vez es más grave"._

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para beber un poco de agua. Cogió la jarra de la nevera y se sirvió un buen vaso. Miró por la ventana con detenimiento y observó que estaba teniendo lugar otra distorsión que mezclaba el mundo digital con la tierra. A través del cielo podía apreciar la montaña por la que escalaron el último día que estuvieron en el Digimundo. Aquella visión ya no la sorprendía porque en los dos últimos días las distorsiones habían sido cada vez más continuadas. Se terminó el vaso de agua y volvió a su habitación.

* * *

 _ **Joe**_

-Gracias por acompañarme.- dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

Koushiro y él negaron con la cabeza, restando importancia a las palabras de su amigo. Tai les había pedido que fueran con él al hospital para visitar a la segunda generación de niños elegidos. Ya habían pasado a ver a Yolei y Cody. Ambos se habían recuperado con bastante rapidez y se habían reído de las numerosas bromas de Tai. Joe se alegraba al ver que mostraban una actitud positiva y no presentaban grandes secuelas. Cuando entraron en la habitación en la que se encontraba Davis pensó todo lo contrario. El líder de los segundos niños elegidos mostraba un aspecto enfermizo y cansado. Era evidente que había perdido mucho peso y su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Tai se acercó a su cama a grandes zancadas y abrazó con fuerza a Davis.

-Lo siento mucho.- le dijo en voz baja.- Siento todo por lo que has pasado.

Davis correspondió el abrazó con fuerza y miró a la persona a la que más admiraba con los ojos llorosos.

-Creí que iba a morir.- dijo haciendo una pausa.- De verdad pensé que nunca vendrías a por nosotros.

-Ha sido difícil encontraros.- dijo Izzy.- No teníamos pistas sobre vuestro paradero.

-Y vuestros digimon siempre nos atacaban.- dijo Joe sin pensar.

A Davis se le ensombreció el rostro, con una mueca de dolor y tristeza. Koushiro y Tai lo fulminaron con la mirada y se arrepintió al instante de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

-Yo...lo...lo siento.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No debes disculparte. Sólo has dicho la verdad.- dijo Davis con resignación.- Ese monstruo ha conseguido dominar a nuestros amigos.

-Volveremos a por ellos. Mañana lo organizaremos todo.- dijo Tai con decisión.

-Contad con nosotros.- añadió Davis.- Si hace falta yo mismo le daré su merecido a esa cosa.

Taichi golpeó con fuerza la espalda de su amigo.

-¡Así me gusta Motomiya!- dijo con alegría.- Por fin vuelves a hablar como un líder.

Davis se sonrojó ante el halago de su compañero. Se frotó la nuca con vergüenza.

-Sigo siendo yo. Sólo necesito un buen atracón.

-Mañana en cuanto salgamos te llevaré a tu restaurante preferido.- respondió Tai.

Izzy rió ante el comentario de su amigo. A Joe le gustaba ver cómo Davis volvía a ser él mismo poco a poco.

* * *

 _ **Hikari**_

Estaba revisando las fotografías que había hecho en el Digimundo durante su última visita. Le sorprendió ver todas las fotos que tenía en la cámara. Muchas eran de paisajes, otras de sus compañeros. Tenía fotos muy buenas, pues la mayoría de las veces había captado a sus amigos sin que estos se dieran cuenta, por lo que tenía fotos muy naturales. Sonrió al ver la foto del abrazo de Tai, Sora y Matt, ya que se apreciaba el cariño que sentían los tres amigos. También le gustó mucho una imagen en la que Takeru aparecía concentrado, escribiendo en su diario. Se detuvo en seco al ver una fotografía que le revolvió el estómago. Se trataba de una foto que se había hecho con Gatomon en la noria. Ambas aparecían sonriendo y, por detrás, su hermano sacaba la lengua en un gesto de burla. Una lágrima cayó en la pantalla de la cámara.

-Espero que estéis bien.- dijo sollozando.

Cogió su digivice con fuerza, esperando recibir alguna señal de su compañera. Sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza que hizo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba en una cueva, completamente a oscuras.

-¡Dejadnos salir!- dijo la voz de Patamon.

-No vas a conseguir nada.- dijo Gatomon.

-¡Gatomon!, ¡Palmon!- gritó.

Era inútil. No podían verla.

La temperatura descendió de forma notable en la cueva y un hedor nauseabundo inundó la estancia.

-Haz caso a tu amiga, imbécil.

Aquella voz causaba escalofríos. Kari empezó a temblar asustada, pues aquella cosa tenía un aspecto aterrador.

-Tenía muchas ganas de hacerme con vosotros.- dijo maliciosamente.- Sois verdaderamente poderosos.

-¡No lo permitiremos!- dijo Gatomon.

-Vuestros queridos amigos no están aquí, va a ser difícil que podáis evitar nada.

-No pienso servirte.- dijo Patamon titubeando.

-No os estoy dando opción. Estáis haciendo que mi paciencia se agote.

Lanzó un poderoso ataque que hizo gritar de dolor a sus amigos.

-¡Noooo!- gritó Kari.

-¿Kari?- preguntó su hermano apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Kari abrió los ojos mareada y desconcertada. Miró a su hermano con preocupación.

-Esa cosa.- dijo Kari llorando.- Ese monstruo ha atrapado a Patamon y Gatomon.

-¿Has visto dónde se encontraban?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí. Están en la cueva en la que tenía a Davis, creo que se encuentra en la casa de la montaña.

-¿Te ha visto esta vez?

-Creo que no.- respondió Kari.- Hermano, tenemos que ayudarles.

-Lo sé.- dijo Tai mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

 _ **Yamato**_

Escuchó con atención todo lo que su mejor amigo le contaba. Estaba recostado en su cama y con el teléfono en la oreja. Su hermano pequeño lo miraba expectante, pues sabía que era algo que implicaba a Hikari. Unos minutos después terminó la llamada.

-Es una buena señal.- dijo una vez le contó lo sucedido a Takeru.

-¿Por?- preguntó colocando ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

-Todavía no ha conseguido someterlos.-dijo con seguridad.

-Puede que después del ataque haya conseguido hacerlo.- dijo en voz baja.- ¿Cómo está Kari?

-Bien. Ahora está descansando.

-¿Te das cuenta?- dijo su hermano poniéndose en pie.- Estamos en peligro.

-Lo sé. Cuánto más tardemos en regresar, peor serán las cosas.

-¿Y si no podemos regresar?- preguntó Tk.

-Koushiro hará todo lo posible para que podamos hacerlo. Ahora deberíamos descansar también.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando tienes aquí a Gabumon.- dijo Takeru molesto.

-Tk, entiendo que no es fácil pero deja de pagarlo con los demás. Todos estamos preocupados.

Su hermano asintió apenado.

-Tienes razón. Me estoy comportando muy mal y sólo quieres animarme.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar a casa de Kari y Tai?

Takeru sopesó la idea unos instantes y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Es una buena idea. Voy a encargar la pizza favorita de Kari.

Yamato sonrió.

-Pide dos pizzas para Tai, ya sabes que come como un cerdo.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

 _ **Koushiro**_

Yolei y él llevaban toda la noche frente al ordenador. Habían estado analizando todas las posibilidades.

-Deberías volver a casa.- dijo Koushiro con seriedad.- Has salido del hospital hace apenas unas horas.

-¡No!- respondió.- Quiero ayudar en todo lo posible. Esa cosa tiene a nuestros amigos y cada vez es más poderosa. Además, los antibióticos que me han dado no me dejan conciliar el sueño, estoy muy activa.- dijo mientras daba un largo sorbo al café.

-¿No tiene nada que ver que ese sea el quinto café?

-¡Shh!- dijo haciéndolo callar.- No estás nada concentrado. ¿No estarás pensando en Mimi?

Sintió como la vergüenza ascendía hasta llegar a sus mejillas representada en un tono rojizo. Desvió la mirada de su interlocutora, intentando zanjar el tema.

-No digas tonterías.- respondió poniéndose serio.- Ahora mismo tenemos una preocupación mayor.

-Tienes razón.- respondió Miyako.- Cuando todo esto termine podremos hablar tranquilamente de Mimi.

-Qué extraño…-dijo mientras tecleaba el ordenador.

Yolei acortó la distancia que los separaba y miró con interés por encima de su hombro.

-¿Qué sucede?

\- La puerta al Digimundo está abierta. No he tenido ningún problema para acceder.

-Bueno, eso es una buena noticia. Podremos volver sin problema.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.- respondió mirándola a los ojos.- Tengo la sensación de que nos están facilitando el acceso.

-¿Algo así como una trampa?

-No lo sé. Puede que con las distorsiones simplemente sea más fácil volver.

Pese a ser esa la frase que había dicho en voz alta, no pudo evitar pensar que estaban en grave peligro.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento".


	23. -Capítulo 22-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Acepto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención.**

Este capítulo es un poco más entretenido, pues he decidido hacerlo un poco más sentimental y divertido. Creo que os gustará.

Un beso.

* * *

 _ **-Capítulo 22-**_

* * *

 _ **Mimi**_

Observó con una sonrisa a sus amigos. Hacía mucho que no se reunían todos y, aunque fuera para tratar un tema delicado, se alegraba al ver que todos estaban bien. Davis miraba con admiración a Taichi, que contaba un chiste (aparentemente malo) a Sora y Yamato. Ella lo miraba con diversión, a diferencia de Yamato, que rodaba los ojos mientras bufaba. Kari se encontraba al lado de Davis, con una mano apoyada en su hombro. Miyako, Koushiro, Cody y Ken estaban concentrados en el ordenador del portador del conocimiento. Takeru, Joe y Meiko charlaban con los digimon.

Koushiro levantó la mirada del ordenador, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que este correspondió. Dio unas palmadas para captar la atención de sus compañeros. Automáticamente todos la observaban con atención.

-Bien, antes que nada.- dijo observando a la segunda generación de niños elegidos.- Bienvenidos de nuevo, os hemos echado de menos.

Los cuatro respondieron con una sonrisa repleta de cariño.

-Gracias por salvarnos.- dijo Cody.

-Ha sido terrible.- dijo Yolei con un escalofrío.

-No ha sido fácil.- dijo Sora.- No nos han dado muchas facilidades.

-Lo importante es que ya estáis a salvo.- dijo Taichi con seguridad.

-¡Exacto!- añadió Davis incorporándose enérgicamente.- Ahora tenemos que organizar el regreso.

-Sí. Nuestros digimon nos necesitan.- dijo Ken cabizbajo.

-¿Qué has conseguido, Izzy?- preguntó Joe.

-Bien.- respondió el aludido.- Anoche estuve reunido con Yolei para intentar abrir la entrada al Digimundo. Imaginad nuestra sorpresa al ver que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Qué?- dijo Matt sorprendido.

-Así es.- añadió Yolei.- Hicimos varias pruebas y no tuvimos ningún problema para abrir la puerta.

-Qué extraño.- dijo Kari.- Parece una especie de "invitación".

-Me da mala espina.- dijo Joe.

-La posibilidad de que se trate de una trampa es muy elevada. Aún así, todas las distorsiones que hemos sufrido en los últimos días han podido provocar que la puerta simplemente se haya quedado abierta.

-Se trate de una trampa o no. Debemos ir.- dijo Mimi decidida.- Tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos.

-Estoy con Mimi.- dijo Hikari.- Esto debe terminar de una vez.

-Me mata no saber cómo están Patamon y los demás.- añadió Tk.- ¿Cuándo vamos?

-Si nos organizamos bien podemos ir mañana.- dijo Tai.- Si estáis todos de acuerdo, claro.

Todos asintieron, dando su conformidad a las palabras expresadas por el líder.

-Hagamos como la otra vez.- dijo Mimi.- Cada uno que lleve una mochila con un saco, algo de ropa y comida.

-Debemos ir preparados. No sabemos cuándo volveremos.- dijo Joe mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-O si la puerta volverá a darnos problemas.- dijo Izzy.- Debéis tener en cuenta que la posibilidad de no regresar en un tiempo está ahí.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Yamato.- ¿Nos vemos mañana a las nueve en la puerta del instituto?

* * *

 _ **Sora**_

Kari y Takeru habían ido a comer con sus amigos. Yamato y Tai caminaban a su lado en silencio y, sin embargo, no se trataba de un silencio incómodo. Era evidente que todos estaban concentrados en sus propios pensamientos. Yamato tenía una expresión fría, mientras que Tai arrugaba la frente con fuerza. Incluso a la hora de pensar eran completamente distintos. Biyomon, Gabumon y Agumon charlaban animadamente un poco más atrás.

El cielo había oscurecido notablemente, parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento.

-Qué extraño, hoy no habían anunciado lluvia.- dijo Sora.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Tai desconcertado.

-Parece que es una nube.- dijo Matt restando importancia al asunto.- Por allí está despejado.- dijo señalando un poco más adelante.

La nube que se encontraba encima de ellos oscureció y empezó a relampaguear. Sora se puso automáticamente alerta.

-Esto no me gusta nada.- dijo Tai.

Los tres se detuvieron en seco al igual que sus digimon, que observaban a su alrededor en estado de alerta. La nube se abrió y de ella aparecieron dos digimon que les resultaron conocidos.

-Parece que tenemos visita.- dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

-Son Ogremon y Leomon.- dijo Yamato en voz baja.

A Sora le entristeció ver como aquella criatura había conseguido someter a Leomon, que siempre había sido un digimon justo y noble. Sus ojos estaban completamente blancos y su rostro era inexpresivo.

-Mierda.- dijo Tai.- No lo vamos a tener fácil.

Leomon concentró su ataque en Tai, que era el que más cerca se digivice empezó a emitir luz y Greymon detuvo el ataque sin mucha complicación. Garurumon y Birdramon se unieron poco después y entre los tres empezaron a atacar a ambos digimon.

Sora miró a su alrededor con preocupación por si había personas que podían resultar heridas pero por suerte se encontraban en una plaza en la que no había nadie en ese momento.

-Deberíamos apartarnos un poco.- dijo Sora.

Birdramon elevó a Ogremon y los compañeros de Yamato y Tai aprovecharon para atacar. Leomon lanzó un fuerte golpe a Birdramon, que chocó estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

-¡Noo!- gritó Sora.

Leomon golpeaba sin descanso a Birdramon, mientras Ogremon mantenía ocupados a los otros dos digimon. Sora se acercó corriendo a Leomon para llamar su atención.

-¡Sora!- gritaron sus mejores amigos.

-¡Basta!- gritó Sora enfadada.- Leomon, tú no eres así. No te reconozco.

El digimon concentró su atención en la pelirroja. Tai y Matt llegaron a su lado con rapidez.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Yamato en voz baja.

-¡Corred!- gritó Sora.

Los tres empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Sentían como el digimon los perseguía sin ninguna dificultad. De un salto Ogremon se colocó delante de ellos, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra y afilada. Sora apretó su digivice con fuerza. Antes de que pudieran lanzar algún ataque, Garudamon los protegió con su propio cuerpo.

Greymon y Garurumon aprovecharon para lanzar un poderoso ataque. Ambos digimon debilitados, terminaron desapareciendo poco después.

-¡Habéis estado magníficos!- dijo Tai con una sonrisa.- Le voy a decir a mamá que prepare tu cena preferida, para que crezcas rápido.

La nube desapareció y el cielo adquirió un color azul.

-Esto ha sido muy extraño.- dijo Matt.

-¿Creéis que también habrán atacado a los demás?- preguntó Sora.

-Ahora llamaré para preguntar.- dijo Tai.

* * *

 _ **Taichi**_

Yamato se había marchado en dirección a su casa. Tai acompañó a Sora hasta su apartamento. Sora abrió con cuidado la puerta y le invitó a entrar.

-Mi madre no está en casa. Puedes entrar y usar el baño, tienes la cara llena de tierra.

-Tu no presentas un aspecto mucho mejor que el mío.- dijo con ironía.

Sora se sonrojó y fue al baño para mirarse en el espejo. Tai la siguió de cerca y sonrió al ver la cara que puso.

-Estoy limpia.- dijo dándole un golpe en las costillas.

-Hay que ver.- dijo rodando los ojos.- Antes aguantabas mejor las bromas.

-Tienes una herida en la frente. Cuando termines de lavarte ven al salón y te la curaré.

Observó su rostro en el espejo. Daba la sensación de que se había estado revolcando por todo el suelo. Tenía una herida que atravesaba prácticamente toda su frente. ¿Cuándo se había hecho eso?

Entró en el salón y sonrió al ver a sus compañeros roncando profundamente. Sora había sacado un pequeño botiquín de su habitación y había preparado los utensilios.

-La herida parece grave, no sé si voy a poder sobrevivir.- dijo mientras fingía que le temblaban las piernas.

-No seas idiota. Apenas es un rasguño.- dijo Sora con una sonrisa.

-Deberías llamar a Joe, seguro que él sabría qué hacer ante una situación así.

-Estás siendo demasiado dramático.

Tai sabía que empezaba a agotar la paciencia de su amiga porque cada vez arrugaba más la nariz. No quiso seguir bromeando y se sentó en el suelo delante de ella. Sora cogió un algodón con cuidado y lo impregnó con alcohol.

-Va a picar un poco.- dijo en voz baja.

Prácticamente estampó el algodón en su frente, haciendo que Tai viera las estrellas debido al dolor.

-¡Ay!- gritó.

-Lo siento. Es que no sé lo que me hago.- dijo maliciosamente.

-¿Eres feliz?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.- Has maltratado a tu amigo.

-Simplemente te he dado una lección.

Esta vez lo hizo con más cuidado. Se acercó a él para aplicar bien los otros productos. Le hacía mucha gracia la concentración que mostraba en esos momentos, como si estuviera operando a corazón abierto. Un mechón de pelo le cayó en la frente y Tai se lo colocó con cuidado detrás de la oreja. Sora se sonrojó ante aquel gesto.

-No me desconcentres, Taichi.- dijo con seriedad.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- dijo poniéndose serio.- Hemos sido los únicos afortunados que hemos recibido visita.

-Mejor.- dijo Sora con sinceridad.- Merecen tener el día tranquilo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Sinceramente?- dijo haciendo una pausa.- Sí. Lo que más miedo me da es que volvamos a separarnos. Creo que cuando no estamos juntos todo es más complicado.

-Oye, ¿no estarás intentando arrebatarme el puesto de líder?

-Ja,ja,ja. Para nada. Creo que lo haces bastante bien.

-¿Bastante bien?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Sora reprimió un sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en su herida. Puso una tirita en su frente para coronar su obra maestra curativa.

-¡Ya está!- dijo triunfante.

-Gracias por la tirita. Sentía que empezaba a salirse mi cerebro.

-No digas tonterías. No tienes cerebro, no habría salido nada.

Sora empezó a reír con malicia. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había creado un monstruo. Sora era capaz de responder e incluso vacilar a Tai prácticamente sin dificultad.

-Esa ha dolido.- dijo poniendo morritos.

-Es broma, Tai. Eres inteligente, aunque te empeñes en no demostrarlo.

-¿Te estás disculpando o me atacas de nuevo?- hizo una pausa, pensando en su siguiente ataque.-Lo llego a saber y le pido a Meiko que me cure la herida.

Sora se detuvo y miró con dureza a Tai. Cerró el botiquín con demasiada fuerza y se dirigió a su habitación a grandes pasos. Taichi se incorporó y la persiguió por la casa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?

Cogió a Sora por los hombros y la miró a los ojos con cautela. Ella quiso marcharse, pero él era mucho más fuerte. La apoyó contra la pared con cuidado.

-Sora…

-Nada. No pasa nada.- dijo molesta.- Me sorprende lo que has dicho.

-Venga ya...era una broma. No has sido tan mala enfermera.

Sora lo fulminó con la mirada y le golpeó de nuevo en las costillas. Se estaba convirtiendo en una dolorosa costumbre. La cogió de la cintura y la levantó sin dificultad. Sora empezó a reír.

-¡Para! ¡Bájame!

-Si prometes no volver a usar la violencia, lo haré.

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo con resignación.

La bajó con cuidado y ambos se miraron con detenimiento. Sentía que sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Apoyó su frente contra la de Sora con cariño.

-No voy a dejar a nadie atrás esta vez. No permitiré que os hagan daño.

Sora asintió con una sonrisa y rodeó el cuello de su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza y acortando la distancia que les separaba.

-Te quiero, Tai.

-Yo te quiero más, Sora.

* * *

 _ **Takeru**_

Lo que había empezado siendo una comida, terminó siendo una cena. Se encontraban todavía en casa de Cody, hablando de todo lo que no habían podido hablar durante los últimos meses. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía sonreír a Kari como lo estaba haciendo esa noche.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Daisuke.- dijo Yolei.- Siempre te ha gustado dramatizar todas las historias.

-Es cierto. Me persiguieron tres chicas durante todo el día. ¿Tan difícil de creer es?- dijo a la defensiva.

-No es algo que hayamos visto hasta el momento.- dijo Ken con una sonrisa de lado.

Tk pensó entonces en lo mucho que los había echado de menos. Quería a su hermano y los demás por encima de muchas cosas, pero la relación que tenía con los segundos niños elegidos era mucho más cercana.

"Tenemos la misma edad y hemos pasado por mucho juntos".

Kari rió ante la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar entre Davis y Miyako. Takeru la miró absorto y se contagió de su felicidad. Acarició a Patamon con cariño, que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

-¿Estáis preparados para volver?- preguntó Cody de repente.

Todos callaron y miraron al más pequeño del grupo con detenimiento.

-En parte sí.- dijo Yolei con sinceridad.

-No quiero pasar de nuevo por lo mismo.- dijo Cody.

-Eso no va a ocurrir.- dijo Hikari con seguridad.- No lo permitiremos.

-Permaneceremos unidos.- añadió Tk.

-Gracias,Kari.- dijo Davis centrando su atención en la castaña.

Takeru rodó los ojos. Davis apenas había necesitado un día para volver a por todas con Kari. No había cambiado nada.

-Deberíamos ir a descansar.- dijo Ken poniéndose de pie.- Mañana será un día importante.

Se despidieron con un largo abrazo conjunto, que terminó de expresar todo aquello que no habían dicho en voz alta.

-Ha sido un día genial.- dijo Kari mientras volvían a casa.- Pese a que mañana vayamos al Digimundo a enfrentarnos a lo desconocido.

-Te entiendo. Creo que necesitábamos desconectar un poco.

-Se han recuperado muy pronto. - dijo Hikari.- Han demostrado mucha fortaleza.

-Kari.- dijo Takeru situándose delante de ella.- ¿Tienes algún presentimiento?

La aludida pestañeó sorprendida.

-Lo cierto es que no.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Puedes estar tranquilo.

Suspiró visiblemente aliviado. Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al apartamento de Hikari.

-Gracias por acompañarme.- dijo con una sonrisa.- No era necesario.

-Bueno.- dijo colocando ambas manos detrás de su cuello.- Hoy en día no estás seguro en ninguna parte. Nunca sabes con qué clase de digimon te puedes encontrar.

Kari rió ante aquella broma. Estaba muy bonita cuando reía desenfadada.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con Ami?

-Lo cierto es que no.- dijo suspirando.- De todas formas tampoco estamos muy bien. No terminamos de conectar.

-Vaya...es una lástima.- dijo Hikari con sinceridad.

-Será por chicas.- dijo sin pensar.

-No seas malo, Tk.- dijo Kari entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tú siempre serás insustituible.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué honor el mío!

-Acabas de hablar como tu hermano.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Intentaré tomarlo como un cumplido.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. No te dejes nada.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado y la abrazó con fuerza. Kari puso una mano en su cuello y lo acarició con suavidad. Se trataba de un gesto repleto de sentimiento y cariño. Takeru depositó un beso en su cabeza. Ese tipo de gestos sólo los tenía con ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se separaron avergonzados y fijaron su atención en Taichi, que los observaba a unos pasos de distancia con los brazos en jarras.

-Se estaban abrazando muy fuerte.- dijo Agumon sin pensar.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kari se sonrojó y Takeru desvió la mirada de Taichi. Por más que fuera su amigo, no dejaba de ser el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga.

-Yo...eh...esto, ya me iba.- dijo tartamudeando.- Bue...buenas noches, Kari.

-Buenas noches.- dijo con una tímida sonrisa.- Nos vemos mañana.

Se alejó algo avergonzado, pero con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Y que no vuelva a verte por aquí, jovencito!- gritó Tai.

Takeru se giró sorprendido. Kari tapaba la boca de su hermano, aún más nerviosa que antes.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó molesta.

-Que esto sale en muchas pelis. Es lo que dice la figura paterna como advertencia a los chicos que salen con sus hijas.- dijo con altanería.

-Punto número uno, no eres mi padre. Punto número dos, deja de avergonzarme, hermano.

Takeru se despidió con la mano de Hikari, que le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente, rió con todas sus fuerzas.


	24. -Capítulo 23-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención.**

 **Estaré encantada de leer y responder.**

La cosa vuelve a ponerse interesante, espero que os guste el capítulo.

Un saludo.

* * *

 **-Capítulo 23-**

* * *

 **Koushiro**

Pudieron volver al mundo digital sin ningún problema. Tal y como había sospechado, la puerta estaba abierta y pudieron acceder fácilmente. Cayeron en el mismo bosque de siempre.

-Por lo menos esta caída no ha sido dolorosa.- dijo Joe frotándose el trasero.

-Es cuestión de acostumbrarse.- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! ¡Menudo subidón! Tengo la adrenalina a tope.- dijo Davis incorporándose de un salto.

-Motomiya, acabamos de llegar. Haz el favor de tranquilizarte.- dijo Tai cogiéndole por los hombros.

-Tienes razón, capitán.- respondió el aludido.

A Koushiro le hacía gracias que siguiera refiriéndose a Tai como "capitán", haciendo referencia a su puesto dentro del equipo de fútbol.

-Izzy, deberías rastrear la zona para comprobar que todo está bien.- sugirió Tentomon.

-Buena idea.

Sacó el ordenador y empezó a teclear y abrir diversas pestañas a la vez. Descargó el archivo del mapa de la isla y lo acopló a los datos que recibía a través de las distintas señales que emanaban del Digimundo. El mapa se actualizó y obtuvo una visión general y actual. Todos sus compañeros se acercaron a él para visualizar lo que aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador.

-No entiendo nada.- dijo Taichi con un bufido.

-Para eso tenemos a Koushiro.- dijo Matt con ironía.

Taichi fulminó a Yamato con la mirada y le hizo un gesto a Koushiro para que empezara con sus explicaciones.

-De acuerdo. Por lo que parece todo está correcto. No hay ninguna alteración y en un principio no tenemos ningún digimon cerca que pueda suponer una amenaza.- se detuvo durante unos segundos.- Lo más anómalo que aprecio es que algunas partes de la isla se están despegando.

-¿La isla se deshace?- preguntó Ken.

-Algo así. Creo que las interferencias no están haciendo nada bueno ni en la Tierra ni aquí.- respondió Izzy con sinceridad.

-¿Hacia dónde podemos ir?- preguntó Cody.

\- Podríamos hacer el mismo recorrido que la otra vez.- sugirió Joe.

-¡Me parece buena idea!.- dijo Mimi.- Así podemos ir a ver cómo están todos en el País de los Juguetes.

-Además, es el camino más rápido hasta la montaña.- dijo Takeru.

-Decidido pues.- dijo Tai.- Pongámonos en marcha, que nos queda un largo trecho.

Todos asintieron y se colocaron las mochilas. Antes de marcharse recogieron algo de fruta para comer por el camino. Izzy abría la comitiva guiando a sus compañeros junto a Yamato y Taichi.

-En confianza.- dijo Matt bajando un poco la voz.- Todo esto me da mala espina.

-La verdad es que sí.- coincidió Taichi.- Todo está siendo demasiado fácil.

-Que no cunda el pánico.- dijo Izzy.- Acabamos de llegar, todavía es pronto.

-¿Y?- continuó Yamato.- Tengo la sensación de que está todo demasiado tranquilo.

-Aunque tengáis razón.- respondió Koushiro.- Es algo que no deberíamos comentar delante de los demás.

-En eso tienes razón.- dijo Tai.- No debemos preocuparles más.

* * *

 _ **Mimi**_

Después de casi tres horas de caminata, habían llegado al prado que se encontraba cerca del País de los Juguetes. Yolei, Kari y Sora caminaban a su lado. Meiko se encontraba un poco más atrás, siguiendo sus pasos en silencio.

-Ahora que por fin estamos las chicas solas.- dijo Yolei.- ¿Ha pasado alguna cosa digna de mención?

Mimi meditó unos instantes antes de responder.

-Mmm...la verdad es que han pasado algunas cosas. Pero las personas implicadas no son muchas.

Hizo una mirada intencionada a Sora, que se sonrojó ligeramente. Kari rió al ver la reacción de la pelirroja.

-¿Todavía estás así?- dijo Yolei.- Chica, ya quisiéramos todas tener a dos como ellos detrás.- dijo con resignación.

-Yo...no...eh...no creo que debamos hablar de esto ahora.- dijo Sora mirando hacia otro lado.

-Le he dicho que el día que se decida haga una fiesta como si se tratara de la final de un concurso.- dijo Mimi.

-Mimi…-dijo Kari.- No seas mala.

-Es verdad, es verdad. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes Sora.-dijo Miyako con una amplia sonrisa.- El que sobre para mí.

Kari miró con una sonrisa a Yolei.

-Vaya...creía que te gustaba Ken.-dijo restando importancia.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo nerviosa.- Bueno, he de reconocer que es atractivo...pero de momento no quiero saber nada de hombres.

-¿Hombres?- preguntó Mimi.- Pero si todavía sois unos niños.

-Ni que vosotros fuerais mucho más mayores.- dijo Miyako mirándola con resignación.- Además, somos muy maduros para la edad que tenemos.

Davis se acercó corriendo a ellas y las miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Chicas, chicas!- dijo sin parar de reír.- ¡Os lo habéis perdido! Un digimon volador acaba de cagar encima de Joe.

Las cuatro miraron hacia atrás, donde Joe intentaba limpiar con desesperación una enorme caca de su hombro. Taichi reía sin parar detrás de él.

"Hasta se ríen por lo mismo".

-Tendríais que haberlo visto, ¡ha sido genial!

Mimi miró a Miyako con superioridad y le ofreció su sonrisa más triunfante.

-Tienes razón Yolei, sois muy "maduros" para vuestra edad.

* * *

 **Davis**

Una vez consiguieron limpiar la caca del hombro de Joe y después de ganarse miradas acusatorias por parte de sus amigos, continuaron su camino. Apenas unos treinta minutos después se encontraban ante la puerta del País de los Juguetes.

Sus amigos le habían contado todo lo que sucedió la última vez que estuvieron allí y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Cogió su digivice con fuerza, deseando que en esos momentos su compañero estuviera con él.

-Tenemos que estar muy atentos.- dijo Tai con seriedad.- No sabemos lo que podemos encontrar ahí dentro.

-Debemos ir directos al Ayuntamiento.- dijo Koushiro.- No sabemos si la ciudad puede estar infestada de digimon.

-Exacto.- dijo Matt.- Si podemos evitar enfrentamientos mejor. Cada vez somos menos.

Daisuke no pudo evitar mirar a Hikari, a la que se le ensombreció el rostro ante la mención de sus compañeros digitales. Comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, pues él también sufría ese terrible vacío en su corazón. Quiso acercarse a ella para decirle algo que pudiera animarla, pero Tai se le adelantó poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

Una vez dentro, apenas reconocía aquella ciudad de sus recuerdos. La gran mayoría de los edificios estaban destruidos. Los árboles estaban arrancados y el suelo estaba repleto de cristales y muebles.

-Menuda destroza.- dijo.

-Espero que no murieran muchos digimon.- dijo Mimi en voz baja.

-No os detengáis.- dijo Tai.- Este sitio me pone los pelos de punta.

La verdad es que la ciudad presentaba un aspecto deplorable e incluso aterrador. En un determinado momento vio una enorme mancha de sangre en el suelo. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la plaza del Ayuntamiento. La fuente estaba partida por la mitad y el agua emanaba en todas direcciones. En el suelo había un par de agujeros de gran tamaño.

-Aquí nos encontramos con vuestros digimon.- le dijo Sora a Yolei.

-Así que esto es cosa de Digmon.- dijo Cody mirando los agujeros.

-Ojalá hubiera estado aquí.- dijo Miyako.

-Qué mal huele.- dijo Joe tapándose la nariz.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Kari nerviosa.

-Huele muy mal. ¿No lo notáis?- repitió.

Kari palideció visiblemente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tk acercándose preocupado.

-Esa cosa.- dijo Hikari tartamudeando.- Esa cosa huele así.

A Davis le recorrió un escalofrío y se le heló la sangre. Kari tenía razón, ese monstruo tenía un olor característico a podredumbre. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Debemos irnos.- dijo con seguridad.

-¿Ir a dónde, queridos niños?- dijo una siniestra voz.

El monstruo apareció delante de ellos. Esta vez encarnando la figura de Gennai. Eso le hizo sentir mejor, no quería ver su terrorífico aspecto de nuevo. Los digimon se tensaron a su alrededor, adoptando posturas de ataque y de protección hacia sus amigos.

-¿De verdad creéis que vais a poder conmigo?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Lo intentaremos.- dijo Agumon con seguridad.- No vamos a permitir que les hagas daño.

-Los niños no me importan. Yo os quiero a vosotros.- dijo con desprecio.- A ellos los prefiero muertos, la verdad. Aunque de momento es algo que no puedo permitirme.

-¿Dónde están nuestros amigos?- preguntó Ken enfadado.

-Oh, disculpad. Soy un maleducado.- dijo riendo.- No os he presentado a unos viejos amigos.

Aquellas palabras no le gustaron nada. Gennai chasqueó los dedos y a su lado aparecieron Angemon y Angewomon. Ambos digimon miraban al vacío y no reflejaban ninguna emoción.

"Así es cómo deben estar Veemon y los demás", pensó con tristeza.

Kari empezó a temblar a su lado. Takeru apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Tai.- Debemos irnos de aquí.

-Acabáis de llegar. Dejad que os brindemos una cálida bienvenida.- reparó entonces en Meiko y Meicoomon.- Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

Greymon, Ikkakumon y Birdramon centraron sus ataques en Angewomon. Kabuterimon, Togemon y Garurumon atacaban a su vez a Angemon. Ambos digimon esquivaban los ataques sin dificultad.

-Meicoomon, deberías ayudar.- dijo Meiko a su digimon.

-¡No!- gritó Koushiro.- La última vez supuso un peligro, mejor no hacerlo si no es estrictamente necesario.

Meiko asintió con tristeza. Hikari redujo la distancia que la separaba de Angewomon. Davis la siguió con cuidado, alerta para evitar que le sucediera nada.

-¡Angewomon! ¡Basta!- gritó.- Tú no eres así. Ellos son tus amigos.

La digimon fijó su atención en Kari y lanzó uno de sus ataques a través de una flecha. Davis se acercó a ella y desvió a Kari del ataque. La flecha rozó su pierna.

-¡Davis!.- dijo Kari incorporándose.- Gracias.

-Esto es imposible.- dijo Joe.- Su fuerza ha aumentado mucho.

-Esto empieza a cansarme.- dijo Gennai resoplando.- Haced lo que habíamos acordado.

Ambos digimon lanzaron un ataque, que Davis no había visto hasta ahora. Ambos crearon un haz de luz que provocó que no pudieran ver nada. Sintió como sus pies se elevaban del suelo para, a continuación, estrellarse contra el mismo.

-¡Au!- gritó.

Chocó contra el suelo estrepitosamente. Intentó ver de nuevo, pero sólo veía manchas blancas.

-¿Chicos?

-¡Aquí!- respondió Ken.

Poco a poco, iba recuperando la vista. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Yamato y Ken mirando en todas direcciones desconcertados.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Davis desorientado.

-En alguna parte de la isla.- dijo Ken.- Los demás no están aquí.

-¿Nos han separado?- preguntó.

-Eso parece.

-Gabumon no está aquí.- dijo Yamato desesperado.- ¿Le habéis visto?

Ambos amigos negaron con la cabeza. Davis temió lo peor, que Gennai hubiera retenido al resto de los digimon. Sin embargo no dijo nada, pues sospechaba que sus amigos pensaban lo mismo.

-Estará bien.- dijo Davis.- Puede que esté con los otros.

-No lo creo.- dijo Matt secamente.

* * *

 **Joe**

Chocó contra la arena, algo que le sorprendió mucho. Una vez pudo recuperar la vista, vio el cuerpo de Takeru tendido en la arena un poco más adelante. Estaba inconsciente.

-Tk.- dijo moviéndolo con suavidad.- ¿Puedes oírme?

Le echó un poco de agua en el rostro para que se despejara. Se levantó sobresaltado, mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó confuso.-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y los demás?

Joe reparó entonces en que ninguno de sus amigos se encontraban allí.

-¡Gomamon!- gritó.

Sin embargo una parte de él le decía que ni el digimon ni sus otros amigos estaban allí. Angemon y Angewomon habían lanzado un ataque con el que habían abierto portales para trasladarlos a distintos puntos de la isla o, por lo menos, esa era su teoría.

-Nos hemos vuelto a separar.- dijo Takeru molesto.- Esto lo complica todo.

-Tienes toda la razón.- dijo Joe.- Aún así debemos intentar trazar un plan.

-Joe.- dijo Tk mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Te das cuenta de nuestra situación? No tenemos a ningún digimon con nosotros. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde pueden estar los demás.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- respondió.- Sin embargo no debemos perder los papeles. Tenemos que encontrarlos.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?

-No lo sé. No tengo ni idea.- dijo con sinceridad.- Aún así no podemos esperar aquí a que vengan a por nosotros o nos encuentren.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento.

-Yo también estoy asustado. Espero que Gomamon esté con los demás.

-¿Crees que estamos todos separados?

-Puede ser. Quizá cada uno esté en un lugar distinto de la isla.

-¿A dónde crees que debemos ir?

Meditó durante unos instantes su respuesta. Era complicado saber a dónde se iban a dirigir sus otros amigos. Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la montaña.- dijo con seguridad.- Conociendo a los demás estoy seguro de que irán allí.

-Tiene sentido.- dijo Tk asintiendo.- La visión de Kari era en la cueva de la mansión y nuestro objetivo era ir hasta allí.

-Pues deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Nos queda un largo camino para llegar.

-Sí.- corroboró Takeru.- Tendremos que ir con los ojos bien abiertos. Ahora mismo somos un blanco fácil.

Joe asintió mientras se colocaba la mochila. Su último pensamiento mientras se ponían en marcha fue dirigido hacia Gomamon.

"Espero que estés bien, amigo", pensó con el corazón encogido.

* * *

 **Hikari**

Habían tardado un rato en asimilar todo lo que había sucedido. Angemon y Angewomon les habían dividido y enviado a un lugar distinto de la isla. Ella y Yolei se encontraban solas en un rincón de la selva, no muy lejos del País de los Juguetes. Habían buscado por los alrededores a sus amigos, sin encontrar ninguna pista de ellos.

-Estamos solas.- dijo Yolei en voz baja.- No tenemos a nadie a nuestro lado.

-Nos tenemos la una a la otra.- dijo Kari cogiendo una de sus manos con fuerza.- Y vamos a encontrar a los demás.

-¿Cómo?

-Nuestro objetivo desde que llegamos aquí siempre ha sido el mismo: la montaña.- dijo señalándola.- Es allí dónde iremos.

-Pero no tenemos ningún digimon que pueda ayudarnos.- dijo Miyako nerviosa.

-Lo sé. Tendremos que ir con cuidado.

"El Mundo Digital nunca me ha parecido tan peligroso".

Pensó en su hermano y el resto de sus compañeros. ¿Dónde estarían cada uno de ellos?

Ambas caminaban en silencio, mirando hacia todas partes y atentas a cualquier sonido que pudiera parecer peligroso.

-Kari.- dijo Yolei llamando su atención.- ¿Crees que esa cosa ha capturado a los demás digimon?

-La verdad es que no lo sé.- respondió con sinceridad.- Nuestros digimon ya están con esa cosa, no sé si Agumon y los demás han sido capturados.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas.- dijo Miyako.- ¿Pero qué es lo que sientes?

Kari la miró directamente a los ojos. Había olvidado que Yolei también conocía esa especie de "poder" que tenía.

-Creo que están bajo la influencia de esa cosa.-hizo una pausa.- y que ha aprovechado el ataque para llevárselos a todos.

Yolei puso ambas manos sobre su boca, aterrorizada. Cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

-Yolei.- dijo Kari acercándose a ella.- Yo...es lo que siento.

-Lo sé.- respondió con una leve sonrisa.- Simplemente es que esto me da cada vez más miedo. Creo que ahora estamos en graves apuros.

-La situación se ha complicado bastante. Lo primero es que nos reunamos con el resto para poder decidir cuál va a ser el siguiente paso.

-Sí.- dijo incorporándose de nuevo.- Vamos.

Ambas reanudaron su marcha.


	25. -Capítulo 24-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus personajes ni su historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo.**

 **Estaré encantada de leeros y responderos.**

Siento la tardanza con este último capítulo, pero he estado hasta arriba de cosas. Ahora que estoy más tranquila, vuelvo a tope con la historia.

¡Nos leemos!

 **-Capítulo 24-**

* * *

 _ **Mimi**_

Observaba a Koushiro con una sonrisa de medio lado. Llevaba unos treinta minutos intentando encender una hoguera con dos palos.

-No lo entiendo, la metodología es la correcta.- dijo arrugando la frente.- Esto en los documentales siempre sale bien.

Se puso de cuclillas a su lado y apoyó una mano en su hombro, llamando la atención de su amigo.

-Mimi. Esto es importante. En nada será de noche y debemos intentar estar iluminados.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- dijo con seriedad.- Simplemente quería preguntarte si querías utilizar el encendedor que llevo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó levantándose precipitadamente.- ¿Y no se te había ocurrido decirlo antes?

-Quería hacerlo, pero he considerado que sería divertido ver como lo intentabas.

Izzy rodó los ojos visiblemente molesto. Mimi no dijo nada más y entre los dos consiguieron encender una pequeña hoguera. Se encontraban resguardados debajo de una enorme roca que les servía de refugio. Con la llegada de la noche, la temperatura había empezado a descender considerablemente. Ambos cenaron una sopa instantánea con algo de fruta. El silencio se había apoderado del lugar. Koushiro observaba la hoguera detenidamente, visiblemente preocupado. Mimi se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieres?- le dijo ofreciendo parte de la manta.

-Sí, gracias.

-Oye…- dijo sin saber muy bien qué decir.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo voy a estarlo?- dijo sin apartar la mirada del fuego.- Esa criatura se ha llevado a nuestros amigos sin ninguna dificultad. Estamos completamente solos. ¿Tú no tienes miedo?

Mimí rió ante aquella pregunta.

-Desde el momento en el que vi que nos habían separado.- dijo con sinceridad.- Pero tú estás ya bastante preocupado, si mi actitud fuera la misma...no haríamos nada. Creo que debemos intentar ser fuertes.

-Es fácil decirlo.- respondió.- Yo hacía mucho tiempo que tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Me preocupa el peligro que corremos ahora.

-¿Los demás estarán bien?

-Es difícil saberlo. Creo que estamos en distintas partes de la isla, pero no sé qué peligros pueden haber encontrado. Espero que todos hayamos tenido la misma idea…

-La montaña.- dijo Mimi sin dejarle terminar la frase.- Seguro que sí.

-Ojalá pudiera localizarlos…- se incorporó a gran velocidad y miró a Mimi con una enorme sonrisa.- ¡¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?! ¡Seré idiota!

Mimi miró a Koushiro sin llegar a entender qué había querido decir con aquellas palabras. Esperó a que su amigo respondiera. Izzy sacó su ordenador y empezó a teclear a gran velocidad.

-Por suerte aún funciona.- dijo en voz baja.- No es descabellado.

-¿Puedes darme alguna pista? No entiendo nada.- dijo confusa.

-Ah, claro. Perdona.- levantó la vista del ordenador y miró a Mimi.- Puedo localizar los digivice de todos. Podemos saber dónde están.

-¡Anda! Eso es genial. ¿Cómo no se te ha ocurrido antes?

-Estaba un poco decaído. No estaba muy concentrado, la verdad.

Le mostró la pantalla del ordenador, en la que aparecían trece puntos distribuidos en grupos por varias zonas de la isla. Dos puntos se encontraban más cerca de la montaña que los otros.

-Es evidente que todos hemos tenido la misma idea.- dijo aliviada.

-Así es. Acabaremos encontrándonos.

Abrazó a Izzy con entusiasmo. Le sorprendió sentir cómo correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, sin ningún ápice de vergüenza.

-Tendremos que ir con cuidado.- dijo Izzy.

-Lo sé. Esta vez estamos solos. Prometo no darte problemas.

-No digas tonterías. No voy dejar que te ocurra nada.

Mimi sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Koushiro con cuidado. Ninguno de los dos vio en la pantalla del ordenador el punto que se acercaba a dos de sus compañeros a gran velocidad.

* * *

 _ **Tai**_

-Toma.- dijo mientras le ofrecía un pescado asado.

-Gracias.- respondió Cody con una breve inclinación de la cabeza.

-No hace falta que seas tan formal.

-Es cuestión de educación.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Observó con admiración a Cody. Era el miembro más pequeño del grupo y, pese a todo, había mostrado una actitud valiente y madura. Había hecho caso a Tai en todo y le había ayudado a la hora de preparar la cena.

\- Tai.- dijo el pequeño reclamando su atención.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que podremos encontrar solución a todo esto?- hizo una pausa.- Tiene a nuestros compañeros.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a hacerlo, la verdad. No voy a mentirte diciendo que podremos conseguirlo y que todo va a salir bien. Creo que eres lo suficiente mayor como para ser consciente de la situación.- dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

\- Soy consciente de todo lo que puede suceder. Sé que no va a ser fácil.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Los demás estarán bien?

\- Espero que sí. Cuidaran bien unos de otros, estoy seguro.

\- Quiero que todo esto termine.- dijo Cody con tristeza.- Estoy cansado.

\- Lo sé. Habéis pasado por muchas cosas.- respondió Tai.- Siento haberos arrastrado a todo esto.

-No nos has obligado. Hemos venido porque queremos.- dijo con seguridad.- Pero quiero que termine y volver a la normalidad con nuestros amigos.

\- Yo también, Cody.

Se escuchó una enorme explosión, que hizo que ambos amigos se incorporaran de golpe.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó sobresaltado.

-No lo sé.- dijo entornando los ojos, intentando ver mejor.

La explosión había sido en un punto muy lejano. Parecía que hubiera tenido lugar en la playa.

-Mira.- dijo Cody señalando con el dedo.

Una enorme columna de fuego se abría paso hacia el cielo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Pensó en todos sus amigos.

* * *

 _ **Meiko**_

Sora comía una pieza de fruta en silencio. Apenas habían intercambiado algunas palabras desde su caída en aquella zona de la isla. Al encontrarse en la playa, no tenían ningún refugio en el que poder resguardarse. Hacía mucho frío.

-Maldita sea.- dijo Sora.- Ya no tengo más ropa para ponerme y la hoguera cada vez es más pequeña.

\- Puedo ir a por más leña si es necesario.

-No es buena idea.- dijo acercándose más a la hoguera.- No sabemos qué puede haber en la selva ahora mismo.

\- ¿Y qué haremos cuando se apague el fuego?

\- Yo puedo quedarme haciendo guardia, así puedes descansar.- dijo con una sonrisa.- No me importa.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?

-¿Debería no serlo?

-No...pero no he hecho bien las cosas.

-Meiko.- dijo Sora poniendo gesto serio.- Debes dejar de culparte por absolutamente todo. No eres de ayuda si tu actitud es negativa y pesimista.

\- Pero, pero…

\- Nada de peros. No voy a quitarte la razón.- dijo mirándola con dureza.- Hay cosas que no has hecho bien, pero todos cometemos errores. Los amigos son aquellos que son capaces de perdonar y olvidar esas cosas.- hizo una pausa.- Pero para que eso suceda tú también debes poner de tu parte.

Meiko asintió ante las palabras de Sora.

-Tienes razón.- dijo en voz baja.- Aún así Taichi tardará en olvidarlo.

-Es cierto. Tai a veces es un cabeza hueca, pero todo lo que tenga que ver con exponer a sus amigos al peligro le altera mucho.

-Me odia.- afirmó.

-Para nada. Simplemente cree que podrías habernos dicho lo que sucedía desde el principio. Si hubiéramos sido conscientes de lo que sucedía con Meicoomon, quizá las decisiones tomadas habrían sido otras.

Meiko asintió de nuevo.

-Lo siento mucho. Todo.- dijo en voz baja.- No fui consciente de todo lo que podía suponer aquella situación. Por mi culpa ahora estamos todos así…

Sora se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Basta. No adelantamos nada buscando culpables.- le acarició el hombro con cariño.- Descansa, yo haré guardia esta noche.

-Yo puedo hacerla también, si quieres.

-No te preocupes. Todavía tengo el termo lleno de café y me gustaría pensar qué es lo que haremos mañana.

-De acuerdo. Si cambias de idea me despiertas.- sacó su sudadera de la mochila y se la ofreció a Sora- Ten. Así estarás más abrigada.

* * *

 _ **Sora**_

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que había iniciado la guardia. Escuchaba la respiración de Meiko, que dormía tranquilamente a su colocó el saco de dormir alrededor de los hombros y dio un largo trago al café. La hoguera cada vez era más pequeña y apenas podía sentir el calor que desprendían las llamas.

"Menos mal que la Luna está bastante grande hoy", pensó.

Escuchó un sonido que venía de detrás de ella. Se giró con cuidado, intentando localizar de dónde provenía. El sonido se repitió de nuevo. Tuvo claro que venía de la selva y, que fuera lo que fuera, se estaba acercando. Se incorporó con cuidado y cogió una piedra afilada que había encontrado esa misma tarde.

"Si es un digimon con esta piedra no vas a hacer nada".

El sonido cada vez era más fuerte, provocando que la Tierra vibrara.

-Meiko.- dijo Sora.- Meiko, despierta.

La aludida se incorporó sobresaltada. Bastó una mirada con Sora para darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Se colocó detrás de ella.

\- Puede que sean nuestros amigos.

Escucharon el sonido de árboles siendo arrancados. Un árbol salió disparado hacia donde se encontraban ellas.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Sora.

Apartó a Meiko de un empujón, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo. De la selva surgió la figura de Greymon que, con los ojos completamente blancos, tenía un aspecto aterrador.

"No...tu no."

Montado en su espalda estaba Digimon Emperador. Detestaba que esa cosa nunca se mostrara con su verdadera forma.

-Siento el escándalo.- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.- ¿Os he despertado?

Ninguna de las dos respondió. Sora se incorporó y se puso delante de Meiko.

-¿Qué quieres?

\- No he venido a por ti, portadora del emblema del amor.- dijo.- La quiero a ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Meiko asustada.

-Tu digimon no despierta si no estás presente. Tiene demasiado apego hacia tu persona.

-No voy a permitir que te la lleves.- dijo Sora furiosa.

-Digna sucesora de un líder.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.- Lástima que tu legado vaya a durar tan poco.

-Iré con él, Sora.- dijo Meiko.

-¡No! No voy a dejar que consiga su objetivo.

-Sois todos unos imbéciles. Bien, no me importa. Puedes ser la primera en morir.

Chasqueó los dedos y se escuchó el batir de unas alas. A Sora aquel sonido le resultó familiar.

-Va a ser un reencuentro precioso. Luego tu cabeza decorará mi mansión.

Birdramon descendió hasta encontrarse delante de ambas. Su mirada no mostraba ninguna emoción. Se le encogió el corazón al ver cómo su compañera se había convertido en un títere de esa bestia. Greymon abrió la boca y lanzó una llamarada que ambas pudieron esquivar por muy poco. Se produjo una sonora explosión.

-Encárgate de ellas, Birdramon.

Chasqueó los dedos y ambos desaparecieron.

-Sora…-empezó a decir Meiko.

\- No es Birdramon. Birdramon no haría eso.

El Digimon ascendió y lanzó uno de sus ataques. Ambas corrieron con todas sus fuerzas.

-No vamos a conseguirlo.

-¡Corre Meiko!- dijo Sora.- Debemos encontrar un lugar en el que resguardarnos.

La cabeza de Sora pensaba a gran velocidad, intentando ubicarse. El digimon las perseguía sin apenas esfuerzo, lanzando ataques que cada vez esquivaban con mayor dificultad.

-¡Mira allí! - dijo Meiko.- Alguien viene hacia aquí.

Sora entornó los ojos y divisó la figura de tres hombres. A medida que se acercaba pudo reconocer a Matt, Davis y Ken.

* * *

 **Ken**

Reconoció a Sora y a aquella chica nueva, Meiko. Detrás de ellas estaba Birdramon, que lanzaba ataques a través de llamaradas.

-¡Quiere a Meiko!- dijo Sora a modo de explicación.- Quiere llevársela.

-¡Oh, mierda!- dijo Davis- ¡Corred!

Los cinco continuaron corriendo hacia la playa. Delante de ellos apareció una figura que les resultaba conocida. Togemon se encontraba frente a ellos, en una postura poco amigable.

-Estamos rodeados.- dijo Matt.

-La única opción es adentrarnos en la selva.- dijo Sora.

-¡Basta!.- dijo Meiko.- No quiero que corráis peligro. Me entregaré.

-¡No!- dijo Sora.

Se acercó a ella y colocó su capucha. Ella hizo el mismo gesto.

-Ambas sudaderas son similares. Los despistaremos.- dijo en voz baja.

Empujó a Meiko con fuerza, haciendo que se adentrara en la selva.

-Nos dividiremos.- dijo Sora con seguridad.- Matt, conmigo por la izquierda. Los demás por la derecha.

Ken, Davis y Meiko corrieron con todas sus fuerzas entre los arbustos y las zarzas que conformaban la selva. Sora y Matt corrieron hacia el otro extremo. Birdramon se quedó en el aire, intentando escoger al grupo que debía seguir.

-¿Hemos conseguido despistarlo?- gritó Davis por detrás.

El suelo retumbó y ante ellos apareció de un salto Togemon.

-Parece que no…- añadió Ken.

Matt y Sora aparecieron a su lado, desconcertados.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Matt.

-Nos han acorralado.- dijo Sora.

Birdramon y Togemon los observaban con los ojos en blanco y carentes de cualquier emoción.

-Dejad que me entregue.- dijo Meiko con tranquilidad.- Han venido a por mí.

-¡No!- gritó Sora.- Entonces ese monstruo alcanzará su objetivo.

-Si no lo hago, moriremos todos.- dijo en voz baja.

Birdramon se acercó hacia ellos, centrando su atención en Meiko. Sora se colocó delante de ella, extendiendo los brazos.

-¡Antes tendrás que matarme!- dijo con seguridad.

Ken abrió los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba que Sora se expusiera de esa forma. A su lado, Matt tensaba su postura visiblemente alerta.

-Sora…- dijo este en voz baja.

Sora miraba fijamente a su compañero digimon, que no mostraba ningún signo de haberla reconocido. Extendió una de sus patas y capturó a la pelirroja antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Despegó el vuelo y se alejó del grupo.

* * *

 _ **Matt**_

No se lo pensó ni un instante. No iba a dejar que Birdramon se llevara a Sora.

-No dejéis que coja a Meiko.- les dijo a Ken y Davis.- Nos vemos en la cueva de la playa.

Ambos asintieron. Salió disparado, persiguiendo a Birdramon. De vez en cuando tenía que fijarse bien en el cielo, para no perderlo. Sora gritaba asustada.

Matt cogió algunas piedras para lanzarlas al digimon. Una de ellas alcanzó el ojo del digimon, que lanzó un alarido de dolor. Aumentó el vuelo y soltó el agarre de Sora.

-¡No!- gritó Matt.

No se escuchó el sonido de la caída. Matt se acercó hasta el punto en el que había soltado a su amiga y vió que había caído en un lago. Birdramon emprendió de nuevo su vuelo, no sin antes lanzar un ataque que provocó el incendio de algunos árboles.

-¡Sora!- gritó Matt.

La vislumbró chapoteando en el agua.

-¡Está muy fría!- dijo Sora.

Matt no lo dudó y se lanzó al agua dispuesto a ayudarla. Fría era poco, el agua estaba congelada. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta ella e hizo que se cogiera a él para ayudarla a salir. Una vez fuera del agua ambos estaban tiritando.

-Tienes que quitarte la ropa.- ordenó Matt.- Tenemos que entrar en calor.

Ambos se quedaron en ropa interior y Matt empezó a frotar las extremidades de Sora para que entrara en calor. Ella hizo lo mismo con él.

-Gra...gracias.- dijo tiritando.

-Podrías haber muerto Sora.- dijo Matt con dureza.

-Lo siento.- respondió agachando la cabeza.- Creía que me reconocería.

-No es Birdramon. Al menos no el que tú conoces.

Sora asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Correspondió el gesto con fuerza, sin dejar de frotar su espalda. Brindó un cálido beso en su cabeza.

-Debemos volver con los otros. ¿Tienes más ropa en la mochila?

-Sí, la dejé en la playa.

-Vamos.

Tardaron unos minutos en regresar al punto en el que había empezado todo. Allí Sora pudo ponerse unos shorts deportivos y una sudadera roja.

-Nos reuniremos con los demás en la cueva de la playa. Es allí dónde nos estábamos resguardando nosotros hasta que escuchamos el jaleo.

-De acuerdo.

El camino no tenía mucha pérdida. Era continuar por la playa sin alejarse de la orilla. Unos quince minutos después entraron a la cueva.

La sorpresa de Matt fue enorme al ver a Davis y Ken repletos de rasguños. Meiko no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó alterado.

-Lo hemos intentado.- dijo Davis.

-Iba a matarnos.- añadió Ken.- Pero Meiko se entregó para salvarnos.

-Se la han llevado.- afirmó Sora.

-Sí.- respondieron ambos amigos a la vez.

Matt se acercó a su mochila y se puso algo de ropa.

-Lo sentimos mucho.- dijo Davis.

-No es culpa vuestra, chicos.- dijo Sora.

-Tiene razón. Habéis hecho todo lo posible.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Sabéis hacia dónde se la han llevado?

-Sí.- dijo Davis.

-Se dirigían hacia la montaña.

Matt observó a sus amigos en silencio.

-Bien. Es ahí dónde debemos ir.


	26. -Capítulo 25-

**Antes que nada, ni Digimon, ni sus maravillosos personajes ni su impresionante historia me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto cualquier comentario, valoración y crítica siempre que sea constructiva y con buena intención.**

 **Estaré encantada de leer y responder.**

Capítulo algo más corto, prometo actualizar pronto.

Un saludo.

* * *

 _ **-Capítulo 25-**_

* * *

 _ **Koushiro**_

Ambos caminaban en silencio, escuchando como resonaban sus pisadas en el suelo húmedo. Había estado lloviendo prácticamente toda la mañana, lo que había retrasado bastante su trayecto.

-¡Achís! Ya me he resfriado.- dijo Mimi con resignación.

-Estamos empapados. Es normal- respondió Koushiro.

Volvió a dirigir su atención al portátil. Dos puntos se encontraban en la montaña y otros dos estaban muy cerca de la misma.

-Parece que cuatro de nuestros amigos se reunirán pronto.

-¡Mira!- dijo Mimi señalando con el dedo en la pantalla. Justo aquí también hay cuatro puntos reunidos.

-Tienes razón. Deben haberse encontrado durante la noche.- añadió Izzy.- Están un poco más lejos, pero no tardarán más de dos días en llegar.

-¿Y nosotros?

-¿Nosotros?- meditó unos instantes.- Creo que si continuamos así al anochecer habremos llegado a la montaña.

Koushiro escuchó un sonido similar a un zumbido.

-¡Eso es genial!- empezó a decir Mimi.- Con un poco de suerte en unas horas veremos a nuestros amigos y podremos…

-Shh.

Mimi lo miró extrañada, sin comprender el motivo por el que la mandaba callar. Arrugó la frente dispuesta a protestar hasta que escuchó el sonido. Ambos miraron al cielo, intentando encontrar el origen del zumbido. Izzy no tardó en ver la figura de Kabuterimon.

-Creo que nos están buscando.- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Mimi asustada.- Si nos descubre nos llevará ante ese monstruo o nos matará.

Le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. El simple hecho de pensar que Kabuterimon podría llegar a matarlos sin miramientos le asustaba y le preocupaba a partes iguales.

-Tienes razón. Ahora mismo no es amigo nuestro. Dame un segundo.

Mimi esperaba impaciente mientras Koushiro tecleaba en el ordenador.

-De acuerdo, no está muy lejos.- le hizo un gesto a su compañera para que le siguiera.- Por aquí.

Mimi asintió y ambos recorrieron unos metros sin hacer apenas ruido. Kabuterimon sobrevolaba la zona en la que ambos se encontraban.

-¡Aquí!- dijo Koushiro.

Se detuvieron enfrente de un enorme árbol. Izzy lo atravesó y sacó la cabeza para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Entra.- dijo extendiendo la mano.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Mimi entró apresuradamente en el interior del árbol y emitió un largo suspiro de alivio.

-¿Aquí estamos a salvo?

-No creo que nos busque aquí.- dijo con sinceridad.- Tendremos que esperar a que se marche para poder continuar.

-Eso retrasará nuestra marcha.- dijo Mimi con tristeza.

-Por lo menos podremos seguir haciéndola.- respondió.

* * *

 _ **Takeru**_

Habían parado su recorrido para comer algo de fruta. Ambos permanecían callados mirando al suelo.

-Estamos muy cerca, Takeru.- dijo Joe en tono tranquilizador.

-Lo sé. Hemos tenido suerte al no haber caído en un punto más lejano de la isla.

No habían tenido ningún incidente durante la noche, aunque la explosión les había dejado intranquilos. Pensó en todos sus amigos, especialmente en su hermano y Kari.

"Si les sucediera algo…"

-¿Quieres que continuemos?- preguntó Joe.

-¿Eh?- dijo desconcertado.- Ah, sí. Continuemos.

Se encontraban cerca de la base de la montaña. Un poco más lejos podía verse el país de los juguetes.

"Desde lejos parece que no haya pasado nada".

Le recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas. Pese a que esta vez se encontraban todos en el mundo digital, habían sido separados. Esto provocaba que se sintiera inseguro y atemorizado, ya que no tenía cerca a sus amigos ni a su compañero digimon.

Se entristeció al volver a pensar en Patamon. Verlo con los ojos en blanco incapaz de reconocerlo le había roto el corazón.

-Está siendo una mañana fría.- dijo Joe intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

Takeru se reprimió por su comportamiento. Joe intentaba hacer que dejara de pensar en todas esas cosas y él sólo hacía que distraerse y pensar.

-Sí. El tiempo ha cambiado mucho en apenas unas horas.- dijo intentando concentrarse en la conversación.- ¿Quieres una sudadera? Llevo dos.

-No te preocupes.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Este jersey es calentito.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-Joe…- empezó a decir Tk.

-Dime.- dijo clavando sus ojos marrones en él.

-¿Qué tal con tu novia?

El rostro de Joe enrojeció considerablemente, algo que hizo reír a Takeru por lo bajo. Pese a que Joe era el más mayor de los niños elegidos, seguía siendo muy reticente con ciertos temas.

-Eh...mmm….bu...bueno.- dijo tragando saliva.- Estamos bien. Gracias.

-¿Nos la presentarás algún día?- preguntó con una sonrisa amable.- Nos encantaría conocerla.

-Bu...bueno. Quiero que la conozcais, para que veais que es real y no me la he inventado.

-Joe...eso era una broma.

-Lo sé.- dijo mientras se colocaba bien las gafas.- Aún así tengo miedo de que se asuste.

-¿Asustarse?- preguntó Takeru.

-Ya sabes cómo es Taichi. Seguro que empezaría a preguntar por muchas cosas y me miraría cada vez que nos diéramos la mano.

Tk sonrió al imaginar la escena. A veces Tai podía llegar a asustar, era cierto.

-Por no hablar de Mimi.- continuó Joe.- Se pondría a dar saltitos y querría llevarla de compras.- hizo una pausa.- Le preocupará que Yamato apenas emita dos frases seguidas o que Izzy esté pegado a la pantalla del ordenador.

Takeru rió. Le gustó comprobar que ni Sora, ni Kari ni él eran considerados una amenaza para la presentación de la novia de Joe.

-Venga, Joe. Sabes que son unos amigos geniales.- dijo restando importancia al asunto.- Harían todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda.

-Lo sé. Pese a cómo son, sé que intentarían hacer que las cosas fueran fáciles.- su rostro se ensombreció.- Espero que estén todos bien. Si les sucediera algo...no me lo perdonaría.

-Por ser el mayor no te conviertes en el responsable del grupo. Ni mucho menos en el culpable si sucede algo.- apoyó una mano en su hombro.- Todos y cada uno de nosotros estamos aquí por decisión propia.

-Tienes razón.- señaló con el dedo.- ¡Mira allí!

Dirigió su mirada al punto que señalaba Joe. El corazón le dió un vuelco a ver a las personas que se encontraban en la entrada del camino que ascendía a la montaña.

"Kari".

* * *

 _ **Kari**_

-¿Esos no son…?- empezó a decir Yolei.

Apenas tardó unos segundos en vislumbrar las figuras de dos de sus amigos. Los reconoció rápidamente.

-¡Joe! ¡Tk!- gritó.

Se acercó a ellos corriendo. Joe, que se encontraba más cerca, fue el primero en recibir un caluroso abrazo por parte de la joven.

-¡Kari!- dijo correspondiendo con cariño el abrazo.- Me alegra ver que estáis bien.

Kari asintió con una sonrisa. Joe se acercó a saludar a Yolei con otro abrazo.

Kari miró a Takeru con los ojos llorosos. Era una de las personas que más se alegraba de ver. Su mejor amigo la miró y le ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado, esa que utilizaba para ligar con las chicas.

Takeru redujo la distancia que los separaba y le apartó un mechón de cabello, que colocó con cuidado detrás de su oreja. Kari le abrazó con fuerza.

-Te he echado de menos.- dijo Tk en su oído.

-Yo también.- susurró.

Yolei se acercó y dio un fuerte abrazo a Tk.

-¡Menos mal que estáis bien!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Lleváis esperando muchas horas?- preguntó Joe.

-No muchas.- dijo Yolei.

-Aquí cerca hay una cueva en la que nos resguardamos.- dijo Kari.- Pasamos una hora fuera y una dentro, para no exponernos mucho al peligro.

-Bonito mensaje.- dijo Tk señalando una piedra.

-Es para que sepan que estamos aquí. Para que no suban.- dijo Yolei.- Fue idea mía.- dijo con orgullo.

-Es genial, así nos encontraremos todos.- dijo Joe.

Kari asintió.

-¿Habéis tenido algún percance?

-La verdad es que no.- dijo Kari.- Cuando hemos escuchado algo sospechoso nos hemos escondido.

-Entonces la explosión de anoche no fue aquí.- afirmó Joe.

-No.- respondió Yolei.- Parece que fue en la playa.

-¿Creéis que alguno de nuestros amigos puede estar implicado?- preguntó Joe.

Tanto Kari como Tk se entristecieron ante aquel comentario. Joe tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta.

-Lo siento, chicos.- dijo en voz baja.

-No te preocupes.- respondió Tk con una sonrisa.- Saben cuidar de sí mismos, estoy seguro de que estarán bien.

-Vamos a la cueva.- dijo Yolei.- Estamos haciendo sopa para cuando lleguéis todos.

-La verdad es que apetece bastante.- dijo Joe.- Estoy empezando a tener mucho frío.

-Vayamos pues.- dijo Kari.- Nos iremos turnando para salir, pero ahora necesitais descansar.

* * *

 _ **Davis**_

Apenas habían emitido algunas palabras después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tanto él como Ken se sentían culpables por lo sucedido.

-No ha sido culpa vuestra.- les había dicho Matt para animarlos.

-Podriais haber muerto.- dijo Sora.- Iremos a por ella.

Era fácil decir unas palabras de ánimo, pero muy complicado saber lo que sentían por dentro. Davis siempre había adoptado una actitud de líder y le dolía no poder ayudar a sus amigos. En los últimos días había sentido mucha impotencia ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Emitió un largo y sonoro suspiro, que hizo que Ken fijara su atención en él. Se acercó con cuidado y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Oye...deja de pensar en lo que ha pasado.- dijo en voz baja.

-Es fácil decirlo.- respondió.- Me siento inseguro y débil sin los demás ni Veemon.

-Entiendo como te sientes.- corroboró.- Y los demás también.

Sora se giró y les dedicó una sonrisa amable. Estaba repleta de rasguños y tenía una herida en la mejilla. Le entristeció pensar que había sido su propia compañera quien le había hecho aquello.

-Perdona lo que voy a decir.- dijo Davis acercándose a ella.- Pero tienes un aspecto terrible.

Sora rió ante el comentario y Matt y Ken lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Vaya. Yo creía que las heridas me favorecen.

Davis sonrió y Sora le devolvió el gesto. Se acercó a ellos.

-Dejad de pensar en lo que ha pasado. Todavía nos queda mucho por hacer.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Ken.

-Lo siento.- dijo Davis.- Todo esto empieza a superarme.

-¿Al incansable Davis? ¿Es eso posible?- preguntó Yamato con sorna.

-Muy gracioso.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Debemos continuar.- dijo Sora captando su atención.- Aún estamos lejos de la montaña y en unas horas anochecerá.

-Tenemos que encontrar un lugar en el que resguardarnos y estar seguros.

-Sí.- dijeron Ken y Davis a la vez.

Reprendieron la marcha. El cielo cada vez estaba más oscuro. En cualquier momento empezaría a llover de nuevo.

* * *

 **Irechany,** gracias a tu comentario volví a retomar la historia, puesto que soy la primera a la que (como lectora) le disgusta que un fanfic quede incompleto. Yo prometo terminarlo, aunque tarde 4 años en hacerlo. He de decir que cuando dividí a los personajes lo hice de forma aleatoria a través de unos papeles porque estoy segura que hubiera terminando haciendo grupos muy típicos. Me sorprendió que Izzy y Mimi salieran juntos (están destinados) y lo de Tai y Cody. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Un saludo a todos.


End file.
